Wisdom
by tradlover
Summary: A 'what if' where Sookie does not find the cluviel d'or before Eric goes to Oklahoma, but much later. Canon until the events of Deadlocked. Mature themes. Rated M. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I started writing this story after finishing Deadlocked, which is why you will see the hundred year time frame being used. You can ignore everything that happened in the last book.**_

 _ **All events are assumed to be canon, except that Sookie did not find the fairy charm - which I describe differently than CH - and therefore did not use it to save Sam. For the purposes of this story, Eric married Freyda as per the terms of the original contract and now resides in Oklahoma.**_

 _ **Wisdom will be approximately twenty one chapters in length, the first seven of which are written and edited. The next seven are written in rough draft and only need editing. The last seven are plotted out, but not yet written. By the time the first lot are posted, I should have the last chapters ready to go.**_

 _ **As always, I own nothing. Charlaine Harris owns the rights to all recognizable characters.**_

* * *

With great age comes great wisdom.

I can't remember where I first heard those words, but no truer words have ever been spoken.

Trust me. I am old. And I think I've finally earned the right to claim wisdom. Or at the very least, I have wised up so very much over all these years. I'm not the naive, scared little girl I used to be. The thing they don't like to tell you about that wisdom, however, is that it is lost on the elderly. We have the tools to make the right decisions, but it's usually too damned late to make a difference. It's a bit of a curse, really, this wisdom. Being wise enough to know when you've messed up big time is great, but being too damned old to do anything about?

I'm here to tell you that it sucks. There's no part of getting old that doesn't suck.

The worst part would be watching everyone I know and hold dear die all around me, some way too soon. It's terribly ironic, isn't it? It was the main reason I chose not to become a vampire, even though I knew it was an option. I always thought how hard it would be to live on, and see your friends and family die off around you. Ironic, considering that as a human, I endured the same fate. I am more alone in this world now than I ever have been.

Sawyer, my son. Jason, my brother, Tommy, my nephew. Hunter, my cousin. Sam, Amelia, Alcide. All gone, some way before their time.

I doubt it could have hurt any more if I had been vampire.

Of course, if I had become a vampire, Sawyer would never have become my son. The pain accompanying that thought told me I'd made the right decision at the time. I loved him with every fiber of my being, and nothing, no sacrifice, would have been enough for him. He was four, almost five, when he came to live with me, such a small boy, but such a brave little man, too. The years I spent mothering, loving and teaching him were ones I wouldn't trade for all the world, even though his world came to an abrupt and tragic end, way too early.

It very nearly killed me when he died. I might have given up completely if it weren't for Pam. It was she who pulled me from the funk I had been living in and convinced me it was time to move home. Yes, Pam. We've remained close through the years, more so than I ever would have thought possible. Our friendship these last five decades has been based on mutual respect and affection. She's been the rock I leaned on, and I had provided the same service in return. I never expected my best friend to be a vampire, nor had I ever expected our friendship would last well into my twilight years. I laughed a little, thinking back on our early days. Had anyone told either Pam or myself that we would be roomies in my feeble old age, I'm sure I would have laughed until I peed my pants. Pam? She might have drained whoever had the gall to suggest such a horrid notion. But here I am, closing up the old Bon Temps farmhouse to live at her house. I thought back on the day she first brought it up, my mouth twitching with humour just thinking about it.

"I think it is time for you to think about not living alone anymore, Sookie." Pam tucked the blanket on my lap tighter around my legs. She'd come to Bon Temps that evening to talk to Dr. Ludwig - yes, the old bat is still alive and kicking! - with me. My blood pressure was becoming an issue again, and I had suffered through a mini-stroke the previous fall. My human doctor had written off my symptoms to old age, and that was simply not good enough for my vampire BFF. Pam insisted on the appointment with Dr. Ludwig so she could hear for herself my diagnosis and prognosis. Ludwig had concurred with my human doctor, and agreed the course of meds I was taking were the best option for now. Unfortunately, the meds were causing dizzy spells and weakness, a dangerous combination for an almost eighty year old woman living alone in the country. I reluctantly agreed, even though I knew there was some chance I'd run into other vampires from time to time if I was living there.

It's not like I disliked being around vampires, not at all. In fact, I've met a few of Pam's friends through the years that I've quite liked and admired. But I've tried to keep my distance as much as possible.

I got pretty lucky with the vampires after the Oklahoma situation was resolved. Nevada requested, and was granted, use of my services through my new bodyguard and booking agent, Pam. I made many trips to Las Vegas and Pam and I naturally turned to each other for friendship and support. She kept me safe when I was forced to work for vampires, but it was also her quick thinking that got me finally off their radar.

Long story short, I got myself in a terrible car wreck coming home from a late night vampire assignment and ended up with pretty serious head trauma. For a while my telepathy disappeared and Pam took it upon herself to inform the powers that be that the telepath had lost her power. We simply kept it the best kept secret ever when it returned stronger than ever a few months later. I've avoided vampires ever since because I didn't want to inadvertently let it slip that my powers were still intact. Eventually, I fell off the radar all together, and took that chance and fled, aided by my fairy inheritance.

What can I say? It was the best decision I had ever made. After travelling for a few months, I choose to settle in Newfoundland, a small Canadian province, and after a few years, it felt like home. There were very few vampires there, even though the nights were longer that far north. I enrolled in university and eventually earned my degree in childhood psychology and immediately set up practice. The work was extremely gratifying and I finally felt as if my life was on the right track.

It was through my psychology practice that Sawyer first came to my attention, and just a short year after meeting him, he was living with me and asking to call me mom. Sawyer was a strong empath, with limited telepathic abilities. Unlike me, he had to be touching a person in order to pick up anything. Any physical contact was still very difficult for him then, not that it got much easier through the years. His birth mother couldn't handle what was obvious from a very young age, and he was condemned to a life within the child welfare services. By the time I met him, Sawyer had been placed in twelve different homes in his short life, with no foster parent able to handle what came with him.

It was in his memory that the Stackhouse Institute was conceived. Returning to Bon Temps after his death had been the change I needed - the political situation with the vampires was finally smooth and easy sailing, with friendly monarchs in all the states that mattered - but I wasn't about to give up the career I was so proud of, not when I knew how many children I could help. In Canada my practice was mostly limited to human children, but I knew how many supernaturals called the south home.

A late night conversation with Pam solidified my plan to open a supe-only practice in Sawyer's memory. Of course, I didn't foresee it becoming what it is today, a residential therapy centre for supe kids, most of whom came by their "otherness" through unknown means, and were abandoned in childhood, much like my darling Sawyer had been. The Stackhouse Institute is now housed in the fully restored Compton estate, donated by none other than Bill Compton himself.

I always imagined Bill had gotten over me, or at least moved on through the years, but it turned out to not be the case. By the time I returned to Bon Temps, I still looked good, sure, but I had aged. Bill said he didn't care. Even though I tried to let him down as gently as I could - I had long since decided that what we had way back when wasn't love - but he pursued me for over a year before finally getting it through his head that it just wasn't going to happen. He left Louisiana not long after, his lawyers informing me after the fact that the house was deeded to me, on the condition it be used to expand my practice.

Of course, the Institute bearing my name is no longer being run by me, but instead is managed by a team handpicked by me. The entire staff is supernatural, mainly Weres and shifters, and all had been with us for a number of years. I had ceased patient counselling many years ago now, and took a step back from the managerial side two years later. Walking away had been a challenge, but after nearly forty years of practice, I knew it was time.

So why, after all these years and all this time has passed, have I decided to tell my story again? I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't, other than to say that everything has unexpectedly turned ass over tea kettle, and I feel I must document what is happening in this stage of my life.

You see, although I am what many of you would call old as dirt, it's not how I see myself. It's a very long story to catch you all up on, but it all started the night before my eightieth birthday.

At my age, every day was a long one, but it was after midnight and this day had been especially tiring. I'd decided it was time to stop procrastinating and finally close up the old farmhouse. It would be put to much better use as over-flow housing for the Institute staff than left as it had been the last year or so since I started staying with Pam. It had been a gradual transition of my life in Bon Temps shifting to full time living in Shreveport, but I finally couldn't avoid making decisions about my home.

I spent the majority of the morning at the old farmhouse packing the few things I wanted to keep, even though most sentimental items had already made their trek to my new home. The rest of the day had been spent with hired help, sorting through all the rest for charity or to stay with the house. It was a couple of hours after Pam arrived to help finish up and get me home when it happened.

"Ma'am? We found this box upstairs behind the eve. It looks pretty old, and it's been sealed. Perhaps you might want to take this with you and get it opened later?" Jim, one of the hired men, passed me a small, very antique looking box, much like a fancy jewellery box. Even as dusty as it was, the engraving was clearly very detailed and elegant. I was sure I had never seen it before.

"Thank you. I'll take it." I reached my hand out for it and the moment it was in my hands, a feeling went through me that I could only describe as a tingle, yet that's not what it was. Decades of practice with schooling my facial expressions served me well in that moment, my face not registering a flicker at the sensation the box was invoking.

I couldn't explain it, or even understand it, but I really, really didn't want to let it out of my hands. Reluctantly, I tucked it inside my purse for inspection later. It was getting late, and we were just about ready to head back on the long drive to Shreveport.

The second big moment seemed almost inconsequential at first, as caught up in the engraved box as I was. But when I turned to see the other bundle Jim had for me, a cold flash of recognition flooded through me and I wasn't as quick offering my hand to accept. I knew what that box was, and I remembered the exact day I had stashed it in the furthest corner of the attic.

Eric had been gone for exactly a year, and on the first anniversary of our last night together, I had allowed myself to wallow in merlot and self-pity. I spent the night reminiscing and looking through the contents of my "Eric Box", an old shoe box stuffed mementos of our relationship. I spent too much time reading the bundle of letters and notes he'd left for me, or sent me, through the years I had known him.

I cried myself to sleep wearing one of his shirts with his letters clutched to me, my fingers closed tightly around the bullets I had sucked out of his body. I woke too early the next morning with sore, puffy eyes and a red wine hangover. A long, hot shower and a cup of coffee and I was ready to put it away, resolving to never look at it again.

But here it was, still wrapped tightly in the duct tape I had wrapped firmly around it as a further deterrent to my younger self. I could see the bold, square lettering I used when I Magic Markered my name and "PRIVATE" across the front. When I didn't respond, Pam gave me an odd glance before taking the box and adding it to the small pile she had to bring to the car. She didn't ask, and I didn't say, but I think she somehow knew the box was connected to Eric. I was grateful still for the "No Eric Talk" clause in our friendship agreement. We hadn't spoken of him in many, many decades and I wasn't about to break that streak right now.

Still, when I went to my room later, I noticed she had made a neat pile of my belongings in the corner of my room and very notably placed the duct-taped box front and centre. I sat my weary bones on my bed and stared at that box for a long time before shaking myself out of it and getting a shower. It was late and I was very tired, even though I knew I wouldn't sleep much. I never did anymore. Just another fun fact about getting old.

Moving my purse from the bed, I remembered the mysterious engraved box and decide to have a better look. Perhaps I could open it and see if there was anything inside. As soon as I held it in my hands again, I could feel it; the awareness was absolute. I could feel a connection to that box in my very cells.

It didn't appear to have a locking mechanism, and there was an obvious seam indicating it should open. I got a damp washcloth and set about wiping decades of accumulated dust and dirt from it, revealing more of the intricate woodwork and the tight seam. When it was as clean as I could get it, I pressed around the seam to find the loosest spot and gently inserted the tip of my nail file. To my surprise, the top popped immediately and I was left staring at the most beautiful, intricate piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

The green jewel in the center of the piece was almost luminescent to my eyes, appearing to light from within. This impression only solidified in my mind when I picked it up and the otherworldly glow was more evident against my palm. About the size of a walnut, it had smooth, polished edges. It was set in what I thought was probably platinum, with intricate engraving all over. I'd need my glasses to see it better, but it looked like fancy scrollwork to me. It was stunning.

What was it? Just as the box it was housed in, I had never seen either in my life. My instincts were telling me it was a Fae piece, but I had no way of knowing for sure. All I can tell you is that it felt warm, peaceful and serene in my hand, and it didn't take long for me to realize I was actually being soothed by the piece and its unusual glow.

I'm not sure how long I sat there with it in my hand, but it's heading for three in the morning and I'm back to staring at the box in the corner, but this time it doesn't seem as ominous as it had earlier this evening.

A tired as I was, I awkwardly lowered myself to the floor next to the box and, with the jewel in my pocket and scissors in hand, I started to make quick work of the decades old duct tape surrounding the box. Once access was granted, I methodically removed every item, spreading them out in a circle around me. I was literally surrounded by my past with Eric and I was suddenly wondering why I had worked so hard to eradicate him from my life, my mind and my heart.

I stared at each item in turn, taking my time and thinking about what each piece meant to me and why it had found its way into the box at all. Some things were obvious, like the tidy bundle of letters tied tightly with a blue ribbon, the color of which always reminded me of his eyes. A Fangtasia t-shirt he'd given me, as well as one of his he'd left there at some point. Ticket stubs for the few movies and shows we managed to see together. The cork for the bottle of wine he had brought me one night. All the silly little things that young girls in love keep as souvenirs.

The bullets at the bottom of the box were obvious, too, only I really couldn't account for why I had kept them in the first place. It's not like I considered that moment a highlight of our relationship, but yet, I could so clearly remember my fingers scrambling on the floor, scooping up those bloody bullets and shoving them so quickly into my pocket that even he didn't notice my surreptitious movements. Obviously, they had meant something to me in that moment. I wasn't the kind of girl to want to handle bloody bullets, let alone hide them in my pocket. But I did, and I could also remember deliberately not thinking about them when I got home from Dallas all those years ago, simply tucking them into the back of a drawer, where they sat for a long time until before being moved into the box.

Looking at them now, I could still see traces of Eric's blood on them and my throat tightened as my hand reached for the one closest. I looked at it for long moments before slowly raising it to my nose, letting the slightly metallic scent fill my nostrils. If there were truly any of his scent left, supernatural senses would be necessary to detect it. My human nose wasn't picking up any scent my memory associated with him. I held those bullets for a long time, thinking back on the early days of my association with the vampire.

My memory had thankfully not faded too badly with age, and I could look back at the history between us with a more objective eye than my twenty seven year old self ever could have. I had a lifetime of experience to draw on, not to mention decades spent studying and practising psychology. It was easier than I ever would have imagined to look at the repressed spectre of our doomed love affair with a dispassionate, rational attitude.

Slipping the bullets into my robe pocket, nestling them next to the mysterious green stone, I picked up the bundle of letters and slowly slipped the ribbon free. The letters, yellowed slightly with age, felt familiar in my hands. I laid them down next to me and slipped a random note out from the middle of the pile. With a deep breath, I unfolded the paper and read the contents, letting my breath out in a whoosh as I started to read.

There was nothing to be afraid of here. This was my past, it was time to face it. I had certainly made it a point to come to peace with everything else in life. Eric, the one and only love of my life, I kept in a metaphorical box, wrapped tighter than duct tape could ever have managed.

It was true. I had loved him, although not as openly or fully as I should have. He was the only man I had ever loved. What I felt for Bill was no more than girlish infatuation, enhanced by the welcome silence of his mind and the influence of his blood. I had long ago examined that relationship, deemed it unworthy and put it away.

And no other man ever measured up. I dated. Not frequently, and not with any long lasting success, but I have known some smaller measures of affection and happiness through the years. But they just didn't, couldn't measure up to Eric Northman. Or I didn't let them measure up. Whatever. It doesn't alter the fact that I spent the bulk of my surprisingly long life alone and single, because no relationship ever lived up to the one I fought the hardest against. The irony of it all isn't lost on me.

What was lost on me was a man, vampire, whatever, like him. I was too young, too immature to handle him. Eric himself tried to warn me; "I'm too big for some," he had said. His comment could have been taken many ways, after all, he's a big man in every single way that counts. But I knew he was trying to tell me something more important about himself in that quietly uttered statement. I can recall with complete clarity the slight panic rising through me as I replied, with as much bravado and false confidence I could muster, "Bring it on!" If I had only known then what I know now.

Pam had been right all those years ago, and I had been too young, stupid, proud and contrary to accept it. I had never given Eric a break, never trusted him as fully as I should have. I never cut him the breaks I was oh, so willing to give everybody else. I cringed a little at how unfair I was with him. If I had given him half the benefit of the doubt I had given Bill time and again, well...

Truth was, I had expected him to make almost every compromise in our relationship. Granted, I was too young and immature to be what was necessary to make a relationship like that work, the give and take that would be needed. But I don't think I even tried very hard. I never expected it to last, so I never tried very hard to make it work, make it last.

I never tried at all, if I were to be brutally honest. I pushed him away at every turn, expecting him to be there to pick up the pieces of my messes, but never giving him much appreciation in return. God knows, it was hard enough to admit I loved him in those days. I certainly didn't tell him often enough.

I sighed as I held the last of the letters in my hand. It was just a silly note, a small joke and an incongruous vampire smiley face. I couldn't really remember when I had received it, and that kind of bothered me. I should remember, because while I can see now that I treasured each and every note he wrote, it was these silly, inconsequential little notes that held the most meaning. He had nothing important to tell me, no high-handed instructions to leave for me. These notes were written simply because he thought of me, nothing more, nothing less.

Did I ever really understand that back then? Did I ever see the dozens of ways he tried to show me he could be the man I wanted? I don't think I did. I don't think I wanted to. I was never sure enough of myself to be sure of him. I didn't think it would be his marriage to a vampire queen that would tear us apart, but I was always positive something would.

I suppose in some ways it is maybe for the best that the end came in such a dramatic, forced way. It at least allows an old woman to take comfort in the idea that her lover didn't tire of her, but was literally forced from her side. I didn't have to face the inevitable loss of interest as I grew old. I smiled at the idea of the great Eric Northman finding my old body sexy. I had aged very well through the years, but there was no denying I was past the age of horny Viking vampire sex. I wouldn't have been able to maintain his interest forever, and since I was so adamantly against becoming a vampire, I would have been forced to step back and let the love of my life move on with his.

I always made it clear I would never join him as a vampire, but yet he never gave up hope that I might one day change my mind. I was too attached to my humanity to want it. I _wanted_ the human experience. I didn't want to have to watch all my loved ones die. I wanted to experience life, aging and growing old. I didn't regret my decision. I enjoyed my life. I didn't enjoy growing old, however. I wanted to live, but my days were numbered on this earth.

If I could do it all over again, would I choose the same? Probably not. It's a classic example of not knowing what you want until it is too late. I came to this realization a good twenty years ago, but by then it was too late. Now, it would be simply laughable. I'd look like the Ancient Pythoness, only with no power or authority.

My mortality was a weight I was collapsing under. I wasn't done with living, but I knew dying was the next step for me. There was nothing to be done to prevent it, but if I could do it all over again, I would choose to be turned. Back then, I worried I might have to face immortality alone if Eric turned me and still tired of me. I had no faith in our ability to stay together at all. But after living a long, full human life without him, I knew that no matter how much it would have hurt if he did turn me and leave me, I would have survived. Would have wanted to continue my existence. Of that, I have no doubt. I want to live.

But it would never be. I would never be immortal. I would never have the chance to love again. I would never have the opportunity to tell Eric what he really meant to me.

How silly and stupid my young self had been.

The first rays of dawn were breaking when I finally allowed myself to let go and cry as I had wanted to all evening. It was only out of respect for Pam, and a desire for some privacy, that I managed to hold out this long. I was still sitting on my bedroom floor, surrounded by my Eric Box trophies. My old bones were protesting wildly, but I didn't have the strength to move. I rested my head against the cushion of the chair I was leaning against. Deep, wracking sobs ripped from my frail body, making me shudder with their intensity.

I cried for everything that could have been. I cried for every moment I wouldn't have with Pam. I cried for all those I've loved and lost.

But most of all, I cried for Eric and the love I lost.

I cried myself out after a while and very reluctantly pulled my aching body to my feet and made my way to the bed. As I shrugged off my robe, I noticed the Fae stone and Eric's bullets still in the pocket. I couldn't help but notice, really, the stone was glowing and pulsing so brightly. I finished undressing before slipping his old Fangtasia shirt over my head, smiling how large it was on me. Sliding my hand into my robe pocket, I removed the glowing stone and bloodied bullets. Letting my old body relax into the comfort of my mattress, I lifted the bullets to my mouth and let my lips linger over the metal I had once sucked from my vampire's chest. I kissed it one more time before clasping my treasures to my chest.

I sighed as my tired mind put aside all information that wasn't needed and focused with complete clarity on the glaringly obvious mistake I'd made when I'd let him go all those years ago. Sleep was steadily marching through my body and my brain formed the words that would forever change my life.

"Oh, Eric, with everything I am, I wish I was twenty seven again just so I could love you forever." A single tear rolled down my cheek, lingering on my chin before splashing onto the hand clutching the items that would forever change my destiny.

* * *

So, what do you think? Want to read some more?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow. I am absolutely humbled by the overwhelming response to the first chapter. I can't tell you how pleased I am that my idea has been so well received. I heard from so many people, many of whom I never heard from before. Thank you all for making my week and I can only hope you all feel as passionately about the entire story.**_

 _ **As always, I own nothing.**_

* * *

I stretched like a cat when I woke, sighing in pleasure when my muscles didn't protest. One eye cracked open and looked sideways at the green numbers on the bedside clock. Two thirty already. No wonder I felt so well rested. I haven't slept that long in years. Grimacing as something dug into my hip as I sat up, I lifted the blankets, quickly realizing it was a bullet, one of the pair I'd fallen asleep cradling to my chest. It's partner and the unusual green jewel were located easily and I placed it all on the bedside table before sliding out of bed and starting my day.

There was something in the back of my head niggling at me, but as I assumed it had something to do with my soul-searching of the night before, I pushed it to the side and blithely went about my business. I desperately needed to pee, and the inside of my mouth felt like cotton. A bathroom break was the first order of business.

I came out of the bathroom a little shakier than when I went in and immediately got back into bed and pulled the covers over my head. God only knows how long I just lay there listening to my heart beat. It sounded a little fast to my ears, but that was to be expected after what I just saw. An elevated heartbeat was the least of my concerns now and I ignored it as I tried to calm my racing mind.

I lay there long enough to deduce that if I was still asleep and dreaming, it was a mighty boring dream I was having. I reached down and pinched the skin on my thigh, wincing as the short, sharp burst of pain went through my leg. There goes that theory, I thought as I instinctively soothed the irritated flesh. I felt awake.

The blankets got tossed to the side once more. I didn't do much else, other than sit motionlessly and stare at my legs for a minute or two before screwing up some much needed bravado and hopping off the bed.

Fuck me. I just _hopped_ off the bed.

Realizing I was staring at the bed with a stupid grin on my face, I walked towards the full length mirror on the wall opposite me, keeping my eyes trained on the adjacent closet door. I lifted Eric's old Fangtasia shirt and pulled it off over my head, tossing it in the general direction of the bed. I slid my underwear down – and they were indeed underwear; cute panties had been a thing of the past for some time now – and kicked them towards the laundry basket. I tried not to think about my perfect balance as I stood on one foot and maintained great aim.

I had to give myself a little pep talk, but eventually my eyes trekked to the mirror and began their critical assessment of my reflection.

Long minutes were spent in careful scrutiny as I examined my body from head to toe. I twisted and turned every which way, getting up close to examine my face, taking in my eyes, hair, lips, skin. Even the freckle on my right temple got a good look. No detail of my appearance escaped my systematic inspection.

All I can say is that my penchant for avoidance must be in overdrive because when I was satisfied by what I saw I pulled on a t-shirt and pajama pants and went to make coffee. A couple of cups later, followed by some toast and yogurt, I cleaned the kitchen before putting on a load of laundry. I kept myself busy for the next hour or two unpacking the few things we'd brought from Bon Temps last night.

When I just couldn't find any more ways to avoid it, I went to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes again and stepped into the shower. Letting the water wash over me, I finally let my mind go free and freak the hell out. What the fuck was going on? I used to look like the woman in the mirror, but it had been a while.

Like fifty years ago.

The blonde in the mirror, the one with thick blonde hair cascading past her shoulder blades and clear blue eyes, looked remarkably like the girl who had given her heart to a vampire so long ago. Her skin was smooth and golden, her breasts were perky and full and her ass was nicely rounded, just like when she was twenty seven and in love with Eric.

I felt myself grasp at the slick tiles of the shower wall and was grateful when my hands encountered the handle bars Pam had installed for my safety. Ironic I should need them now when my body gave every impression of looking strong and healthy. I slid to my knees and let the water pour over me as I ran my hands over my skin, feeling the tight, smooth muscles work under taut flesh. Tears slid from my eyes as my own words floated through my mind.

 _"Oh, Eric, with everything I am, I wish I was twenty seven again just so I could love you forever_."

I was the girl in the mirror. I _am_ the girl in the mirror. I am twenty seven again.

The water washed away the tears I wasn't sure why I was shedding. I don't know what the hell happened, but it's nothing to cry about. I stood to my feet, marvelling at being able to do so in one fluid move, and proceeded with my shower, my mind carefully going back over everything that had happened the night before, analyzing and re-analyzing every single moment. Except for the moment in which I uttered my sobbing wish to an empty room, nothing stood out. Other than the mysterious pendant and it's glowing stone, that is.

The more I thought of the puzzling green stone, the more I was convinced it must have played a part in what happened. Nothing short of the strongest magic could have turned back the years and made me look fifty years younger. From the first moment I saw the stone I felt it must have been a Fae item. The other-worldly piece drew me in like a moth to a flame. I felt good when I held it.

The only explanation I could fathom was that Gran must have received it as a gift from Fintan, my biological half-fairy grandfather. She never spoke of him, of course, and I only learned of my Fae heritage after she had passed. With both of them dead, I would never know exactly if or why he had given her such a charm, just as I would never know exactly why she had hidden it away in the attic.

I hurried through the rest of my shower and dried off quickly. Wrapping the towel around myself, I went back to my bedroom to look at the necklace again, carefully avoiding looking at the bullets lying next it. I pulled the curtains wide and let the late afternoon sun flood through the window. I held the stone to the light, noticing for the first time how the swirls deep inside it almost seemed to be moving, undulating slightly. Green light reflected off every surface in the room, giving an eerie look to the golden sun rays.

I had thought it to be beautiful when I held it last night, but in the bright daylight the extraordinary craftsmanship that went into creating such a piece was obvious. It was flawless. The jewel-like stone itself was remarkably luminous and the platinum setting, clasp and chain were delicately wrought, the metal gleaming in the light. I could easily see the engraved script my old eyes had mistaken for scrollwork. I tried to understand the words, but gave up quickly. Other than English, I had only the barest grasp of Spanish. I couldn't hope to translate whatever language this was.

I placed the stone back into its box, and tucked the bullets away in the Eric Box before moving out to the main living area. Pam's house was neither large nor grand, but rather a mid-size ranch style home with two bedrooms and two baths on the main floor, with living room, kitchen and utility room taking up the other half. The illegal basement housed her daychamber and office, with an additional light-tight room for visiting vampires. The only obvious extravagance was the top-notch security system she used, the same make as what I remember Eric using so long ago. With the technology these days, this house was practically a fortress when the system was activated.

On top of all that, the entire property was warded strongly by the coven of witches Pam used, the same coven Amelia and Octavia had been a part of so long ago. Octavia had long since passed away, and Amelia was gone twenty years or so, but I was pleased to meet her grandson, Michael, the last time they visited. At just eighteen years old, he was officially apprenticing with the coven for the first time.

After switching over the laundry, I made myself another cup of coffee and took it to the living room. My caffeine intake had been curtailed for such a long time and I was enjoying the buzz I remembered so well. I sat back and let myself go, thinking about this from all angles while I sipped on my beloved coffee.

In my wildest dreams, I could never have hoped for such a thing to happen. Sure, I made a heartfelt wish, but who hasn't made those before? It's not like I was expecting Wham! Bam! Thank you, ma'am, here I am, looking and feeling just like I did when I was twenty seven. It was truly difficult to accept such an idea, making it all the more difficult to wrap my brain around the reality I faced. I even spent a few minutes wondering if perhaps I was having another stroke and this was all a fantasy created in my dying brain.

There were countless strange and unusual occurrences every day in the supernatural world. I'd witnessed many downright odd things myself. There were all manner of different species, just as there were many different realms to house many of these races. And like the Britlingen's I met in Rhodes so long ago, there were even beings who called different dimensions home. There was tremendous magic spread amongst these groups; fairies and demons, in particular, wielded incredible power. Age was merely a concept to many of these beings as incredibly long lives, many, many times the average human lifespan, were the norm. And of course you had vampires, all of whom possessed some degree of magic, and none of whom aged.

Combine all the knowledge I've accumulated throughout the years on all of these magical beings and you still will not find any story even close to my own. I've never heard of one single instance where someone was actually able to reset the clock. Historical myths about a fountain of youth abound, but to my knowledge, no one has ever found one. But with one single wish, no matter how passionate and earnest it may have been, I was able to wipe a half century of life from my physical form. I simply didn't know what to make of it.

A sudden thought occurred to me and I jumped up from my chair and ran to the kitchen, sliding the last few feet on my sock covered feet until I stood in front of the hanging wall calendar. Pam's calendar - the one with the pictures of the cute cats I had given her as a joke last Christmas - was still set on June and I ran quickly back to my bedroom to check my phone. A breathy curse escaped my lips as I realized I hadn't plugged in my device last night and the battery was dead. A long string of considerably more inventive curse words flowed on the air behind me as I raced to the living room and started to boot up the laptop Pam kept there.

The twenty five seconds it took for the computer to load were the longest seconds of my life. Each second ticking by allowed another thought to race through my head until I almost felt as if I could not breathe. I desperately wanted, no, I _needed_ to know the date. The clock may have turned back for me, but did it do so for everyone? A sigh escaped my lips as the computer finally flickered to life and the small icon in the bottom right corner read 07/01/59. Happy birthday to me. It was still my birthday; my eightieth birthday, not my twenty seventh.

Staring at those small numbers, I tried to decipher the complicated emotions rolling through me. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad that time didn't flow backwards for everyone. Disappointment and sadness arched through me when I realized all my loved ones were still dead and gone, but a small part of me was relieved not to be the hopeless, naive Sookie of the past. Every scrap of wisdom I've accumulated would be necessary if I were to once again make it to eighty.

Moments flowed into minutes and the minutes ticked by until an hour had passed with me thinking of all the people I've lost through the years. A wavering, watery smile appeared as I again said goodbye to those who meant the most. Although difficult, I managed to banish the ghosts from my head and again concentrated on the issues of the moment.

I occupied my mind thinking of everything from how I was going to tell Pam, to thinking how freaking great I looked, to worrying what this was going to mean for me in the long run. I kept myself going for quite a while before my brain would simply have no more and started forming its own Eric related queries.

In the bright light of day, could I say my feelings were the same?

Did I really, honest to God still love him, or was it just the wistfulness of age speaking last night?

The years without him have left their mark on me. I'm not that wide eyed innocent he knew. I'm not a scared girl trying to understand who she was while scrambling for footing in waters too deep to tread. I've experienced a full life, albeit one lacking in love and intimacy. Of course, Eric was the reason I never settled - in the literal sense - for anyone else. No one really stood a chance when faced with the inevitable comparison. Not one of the many suitors I had ever lit a fire in me. Eric had always managed to do that with a single look.

No, I loved Eric. My very soul loved him with a passion and fire that could never be quenched. Age, time, distance. They were merely words, theories, concepts. The love I felt for Eric Northman superseded these things.

The love I felt for him existed in my cells, an integral part of what made me who I am today. I had kept it buried for so many years, squashing it deeper within me with every passing year and every newly forming wrinkle. I had given up on our love but I could feel the warm tendrils of hope spiralling through my veins, encouraging that love to once again spill from my heart. It was liberating. A heady feeling of exultation swept through me until I felt giddy with excitement. Positively bursting with energy, I put on some music and danced around the living room like a fool.

My mood soon soured as I considered the options now lying before me. The delight with which I greeted my transformation was starting to pale as the timeframe became a glaringly obvious problem. I was completely in love with Eric Northman. Every ounce of my heart belonged to him, but Eric did not belong to me. Everything changed for me, while nothing changed for him. He belonged to Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma, not to me. He would be hers for another fifty years, approximately the same time I would again be turning eighty, or one hundred and sixty, depending on your viewpoint.

I couldn't afford to love him again, not like I did before. I couldn't go through all of that again, just to lose him to age and time once again. Suddenly tired, I decided it was a good time for a nap. This would be a long, long night and I was getting nowhere, other than depressing myself, by thinking of this matter any longer.

Maybe Pam would have a better theory than me, I thought just before sleep claimed me.

* * *

 _ **I know many of you were hoping for some time travel and for Sookie to literally go back, but I hope you aren't disappointed with this concept.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I couldn't be more pleased with the reception this story is receiving - over a hundred reviews on two little chapters is amazing to me! I'm trying to respond as best I can while still fitting in time to write. If I missed replying to your review, please know it meant the world to me! I love knowing how you all are taking the story.**_

 _ **As always, I own nothing. Charlaine Harris owns that right.**_

* * *

"Sookie, for the last damned time, open this door or I will break it down."

Poor Pam. She had risen to find me barricaded behind closed doors, refusing her entry into my bedroom. I still hadn't figured out any gentle way of telling her what happened and she was now sounding serious with her threats to enter with or without my permission. She was worried about me.

I was behaving oddly.

"I'm going to let you in, but you have to promise me you won't just barge in here and flip out, ok?" To my own ears, my voice sounded slightly off, but I was hearing my youth, not the old lady voice I had become accustomed to hearing.

"I promise. I just want to see for myself you are fine."

I reached for the lock, but hesitated for a moment. I knew she going to be full of a thousand questions and I didn't have a single answer. But then again, when did I ever have the answers? I shook my head ruefully. It was so easy to fall back into the pattern of self doubt and worry. I was really going to have to look for my backbone soon. I'd come too far to go back to the scatter-brained, know-it-all foolish young woman I was when I last looked this way.

I unlocked the door and took a few steps back, bracing myself for the inevitable. True to her word, she waited a few seconds before opening the door, and it swung slowly on its hinges until we were face to face.

"Are you okay, my friend?" Pam looked at me quizzically for a moment as she moved quickly to come to my side. "You had me worried - holy flying fuckery, Sookie! What the hell happened to you?" She grabbed me and spun me around before pulling me close and scenting me deeply. "You are like you were when I first knew you!"

"It's pretty amazing, huh?" I asked with a grin, unable to stop from giving myself a twirl. I might be shocked and apprehensive about her reaction, but I couldn't be happier, or prouder, of my spectacular transformation.

"I'd say!" Pam looked absolutely, completely shocked. It was one of those moments you really wished you could record. "I can't stop staring at you! How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't really know but I think I might somehow have wished myself young again?" In that moment, I felt like the old Sookie again. Or was that the young Sookie? Either way, I felt young and silly to even hint that I had such power. But I had no other explanation after all day thinking and freaking out. All of my many years of growth felt wiped away, just like my wrinkles and sagging skin. For all the intelligence and wisdom I prided myself on, I still have no solid answers to what is happening to me.

"You simply wished to be young again and it just happened?" Her incredulous tone said it all.

It didn't sound very likely, did it?

"Not exactly, no. It's not really like that. I fell asleep as the little old woman I was and I woke looking like myself at twenty seven." That was the truth, as I knew it. And here's a little bit of fudging of the truth. "I was kind of feeling a little sorry for myself last night, and the last thing I can remember thinking before I slept is that I'd like to be young like this again." All true, except for a few minors details I might have forgotten to mention, like the part about loving Eric forever.

"And here you are. Young again." To her credit, Pam didn't sound the least bit suspicious of me, but her discomfort and uncertainty about our new reality was obvious. She slowly circled me, looking me up and down. I watched her carefully sniff the air throughout the room before returning to scent me again. I hadn't been scented quite like that in a very long time. It was starting to remind me of the early days of my vampire involvement. Everyone seemed to want to smell me back then.

"It's not really magic in the air, but there is something I can't put my finger on. There's an energy here that I haven't felt before."

"Are you sure it isn't me you are sensing? I mean, I've only ever been in this room as an elderly woman. I look younger, maybe it's my energy you are picking up?"

"No, it's not you. Your scent is more pronounced that I am used to now, but it's not even a scent I'm getting. This is a different energy I feel here. It's fading, but yet more concentrated. Something more than a simple wish would have been necessary for this," she waved her hands up and down, back and forth in my direction, "to happen."

"There might have been something more." I was a little sheepish as I admitted this. If I had accidentally activated a fairy charm, there might be repercussions to my actions.

Eric had always warned me never to accept anything from Niall because there was always an implied debt with any gift. I was a little concerned there might be more to come.

"Do tell." Pam's eyes snapped to mine as she spoke. Her tone might have been mild, but there was no mistaking her interest, both personally and professionally. I was her best friend just as she has been mine. As Sheriff of Area 5, a position Pam took over after Eric moved his base of operations from Shreveport to Oklahoma, she would be naturally concerned with such an obviously powerful supernatural occurrence.

"Do you remember the small box from last night? The wooden one, not the other." I added the last words quickly, in case she thought I was referring to the Eric Box. "Well, I opened it. And this was inside." I held out my hand and offered the stone for her inspection. "I was holding it when I made my wish. The glow was more pronounced last night. It looks and feels 'other' to me. I think it must have been Gran's, maybe a fairy charm Fintan gave her."

Pam took the stone from my grasp and we were both a little surprised to see the glow diminish as it left my hands. She inspected it carefully before raising it to her nose and smelling it thoroughly. She looked almost trancelike for a moment until a final turn of the stone had her eyes popping open to meet mine again.

"Eric's blood. Why do I smell Eric's blood on this stone, Sookie?"

"Umm, well -" The bullets. I'd had the bullets in my pocket.

"Sookie! Snap the fuck out of it and tell me everything you know!" My vampire friend stared at me with the mysterious stone still held in her hand, suspiciously minus its defining glow. I could tell she was getting impatient with the way I was doling out information. Pam had always been an anxious sort when there were mysteries unfolding. Knowing that didn't prevent my own hackles from rising. It's not like I asked for this this mess.

"Hey! Don't be angry with me!" I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to get a grip on my emotions. The last two days had seriously taken their toll and I was feeling like I was about to crack. I didn't want the only person who cared about me be upset with me. "I'm really sorry, Pam, but I don't know what happened and trust me when I say I'd like to know even more than you! But I don't know and I don't know what's important or not important."

"I'm not mad with you, Sookie. I'm just trying to figure this out, same as you. Right now, everything is important. Every single detail."

Pam sank into the wingback chair I had rested against last night. With her elbows on the armrests, she had her fingers intertwined with the two index fingers steepled together. Her chin lowered to rest on the tips of those fingers and in that moment, she reminded me more of Eric than she ever had.

"Why don't you stop worrying about what I will think, and just tell me everything?" She laughed a little when my eyes immediately went to hers, the question on my face evident. "Oh, come on, Sookie! How long have I known you? Now, forget being embarrassed. I know this has something to do with Eric, and you don't want to tell me because you are still too afraid to talk about him, right?"

"I am not now, nor have I ever been afraid to talk about him! That's not fair of you. Just because I chose to not talk about him doesn't make me a coward you know. It was self-preservation on my part, not fear."

"Whatever you want to call it. I gave up trying to talk some sense into you many years ago. This is not about you and Eric. I need to know why my maker's blood is on a possible Fae object that may or may not have turned back time for you. I need to know the full story, Sookie. There's going to be questions, you know. You might have had very little vampire association through the years, but that's been more a matter of good luck than good management. We can't keep this quiet forever. Eventually someone will demand answers."

"I know." My tone was dejected as I sank into the chair opposite hers. "I've had all day to think about everything that could go wrong. I'm worried."

"As am I, my human friend. As am I." Pam looked as serious as I felt. "This is a lot to take in."

"Alright, then." I took in a deep breath, held it for ten seconds and exhaled noisily through my mouth. "So, after I came to bed last night, I got curious about this box -" I reached for the wooden box on the side table and handed it to her. "The stone was inside, and nothing else. I figured it had to have been Gran's, something Fintan gave her. I could be wrong, but it feels Fae to me. I can't explain it any better other than to say it almost calls to me."

"You feel something from the stone? It was glowing in yours hands earlier. Does it always?"

"Yes. It changes, though. It's always luminescent, but sometimes the light bands together and becomes very swirly. It looked like that for a little bit last night."

"Were you not concerned, holding what you believed to be an active fairy charm? Anything could have happened, Sookie!" My friend scolded me, but in the unmistakable tones of a Sheriff. Once again, she reminded me so much of her sire tonight. I watched as she scrutinized the stone, paying particular attention to the script around the setting.

"No. It feels good. I can't explain it, but I knew it wouldn't harm me." It had soothed me, enough to make me face my demons, or more precisely, my vampire.

"It is too late to worry about it now. What is done is done. We will face whatever happens together and worry about it then." She paused and stared at me for long enough I was starting to squirm under her steady gaze. "This may be Fae, but I can't say for sure. Not many in this realm speak the language."

"Do you think it might say what the stone is, or where it's from? I was thinking about it earlier. What could be written there?"

"It would be helpful to know," she agreed, nodding her head. "Perhaps Cataliades may be able to shed some light. He's a bit of an authority on everything supernatural. He may be able to point us in the right direction, and we know he can be trusted."

"You're right. He'd be the best place to start, anyway." The demon lawyer had remained a loyal and trusted advisor through the years. He was the only supernatural other than Pam to know the truth about my telepathy. Even Diantha, his trusted niece and associate, did not know my truth. "I'll ask him about it."

Pam nodded her head. "How do you feel?"

"Fine really. I feel as healthy as I look." I shrugged. "It feels strange, like I'm in somebody else's body. I know it's my body, but it's not the one I knew anymore."

It was true. It was my body, there was no denying that. The scars from my time with Thing One and Thing Two were proof enough. They had faded to almost be unnoticeable through the years, but now, in my new, old form, they looked exactly as they did then. They were well healed, and some had faded very well, but many were still far more visible than they later became.

It had been a disconcerting experience to see them so evident to my eyes the first time I gazed upon my new body in the mirror.

"I'm pleased you're enjoying the benefits of youth again, my friend, and let me be the first to say you are more beautiful than I remember you being. Very sexy." Pam grinned at me as she wiggled an eyebrow up and down suggestively. I threw a pillow at her head but missed, naturally enough. "What? It's not like you weren't beautiful yesterday because you were. You always were. But this is something different, sweetums. You look hot."

"Sweetums?" I questioned her before bursting into laughter. That was a new one for Pam.

"Sweetums not working for you? Doesn't matter. You're scrumptious. Better?" She laughed and held up her hands in surrender as I threatened her with another pillow.

"Thank you. I kind of feel scrumptious and hot, to be honest," I confided, honesty winning out over modesty. "Youth really is wasted on the young, isn't it? When I was twenty seven, I simply thought of myself as an average girl – average face, body, hair, everything. I didn't see myself as anything special, you know? My looks weren't really something I worried about too much. But considering how I looked yesterday, I think I've earned the right to think I look amazing today."

"Yesterday, today, fifty years ago, it doesn't matter. You have always and will always be beautiful. I always thought you gave yourself too little credit." She levelled a measuring gaze on me for a moment and I could tell her line of thought had shifted. I waited for her to continue.

"Are you happy this happened? You always said you wanted to grow old and die like a human. You were close to that goal."

"Yes, and no, I suppose. Yes, I'm happy because I wasn't ready to stop living and we both know that would have happened soon enough for me. If this means I can keep living, enjoying life, being productive, then I am all for it. But I'm afraid of it, too. What if it isn't real? What if I start aging again, but it happens real fast? What if I go to sleep tonight and wake up an old woman again tomorrow? This might all be a dream for all I know. Probably is - it's the only reasonable explanation."

"I can assure you, my friend, this is no dream." Pam's tone was dry and she gave a slight eye-roll as she spoke.

"I hope not. What about you? How are you feeling about this? I know it's a lot to take in, but are you okay with this?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" A bright, genuine smile lit her face. "I was nowhere close to being ready to lose my best friend. I couldn't be happier, no matter what bullshit this brings our way."

"Hopefully, you'll have me around for a long time yet. I'm still nervous this isn't quite real, but I hope to God it is." I didn't want to waste a minute of my youthful self, but I almost wanted to go to bed and sleep the night away, just to see if I woke up like this tomorrow. "I know there's going to be questions and we will have to come up with some answers, but I really hope this doesn't cause you too much trouble."

"It's going to be interesting," she acknowledged. "But there shouldn't be more than we can deal with. Whatever happens, it's worth it anyway, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh," I agreed. "I couldn't be happier right now, even with the uncertainty surrounding everything. I don't quite know what to do with myself."

"As we don't have anything to go on, I suggest we deal with whatever happens as it comes. There's nothing else we can do right now and maybe never if the Fae keep their portals closed. But you still haven't told me why I smell my maker on this stone. Why?"

I blushed. Pam and I have talked about our love lives or lack thereof forever. She knew all about my previous boyfriends and affairs, and I knew more about hers than I ever wanted to. This was different. This was Eric and Pam and I really hadn't spoken of Eric since he married Freyda. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Well, do you remember the other box?" I asked her knowing full well she did. "That box had stuff in it from back in the day, back before Eric and I ..." I trailed off because my heart would let me say it. "Well, some of that stuff had some of Eric's blood on it. I was holding the stone and some of those things together. It must have rubbed off."

"What things of Eric's do you have bloodied?" Pam's tone was genuinely quizzical. She knew me well enough to know I still really wasn't the kind of woman to enjoy bloody trophies.

"Um, a couple of bullets?" My answer sounded more like a question. I sounded like a little girl trying to avoid unwelcome parental queries.

"Why do you have bullets with Eric's blood on them? Where did you get them?" Pam was looking at me like I had ten heads and I knew this explanation would hurt.

"I got them in Dallas when Eric was shot. I don't really know why I kept them."

"Really? That's so fascinating!" I swear, she looked positively giddy for a moment. I wouldn't have been surprised to see her clap her hands with delight. But the moment was fleeting and she was back to business. "You were holding them together with a Fae charm when you made your wish. Why?" She wasn't going to make this easy.

"I had the stone put into my robe pocket while I looked at the bullets. I put the bullets in my pocket, too, while I looked at something else. Later, I noticed the glow of the stone getting brighter, even through the fabric of the robe. When I did, I remembered the bullets and scooped it all out together."

"Why were you looking at the bullets at all? Where are they now? I would like to see them for myself."

"I got a little nostalgic last night and decided to take a look through that box. I hadn't seen it in years; the year after he left, to be precise." I got up and fetched the bullets as she requested, even though I didn't think they mattered to the story.

Accepting the bullets, Pam looked them over as intently as she had the stone, a close physical inspection followed by the deep sniff-sniff routine. Her eyes remained open, though, and trained unrelentingly on mine as she performed her examination. I could have sworn I saw a smirk cross her face at one point, but maybe not.

"It's Eric alright, but there's a lot of you on these, as well. I can smell tears and saliva."

She made her pronouncement in such a matter of fact way, I couldn't help delivering my answers in the same way.

"Yes, well, I did suck them out of his chest and have handled them a few times since. I cried last night while I had them in my hands." I paused momentarily before continuing. "And I kissed one of them last night."

I dropped my head, pretending to pick non-existent pieces of lint from my pants leg. I really needed to get some new clothes. My wardrobe really didn't suit me anymore. I avoided her gaze for as long as possible but as her silence continued, I knew she wasn't going to speak until I acknowledged her. I sighed and looked up again. Damn it all. She was smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face." I groused at her, but it was half-hearted and she knew it. "I mean it. Stop it."

"Come on, my little human friend. You can't deny me my fun after all these years." Pam flashed the most devilish smile at me before continuing more sombrely. "This is serious, though. If that thing is a fairy charm able to grant such wishes, then we must account for the presence of Eric's blood in this equation. If you kissed the bullets, there may have been minute amounts of his blood in you at the time you made your little wish. His blood would have transferred to the jewel, as well. Supernatural blood, supernatural occurrence."

I gasped.

Damn. Damn, damn. She was right. I still don't know if it mattered, but I hadn't thought of Eric's blood in the equation, at all. Damn.

"I think it's time for you to tell me exactly what you wished for, Sookie." Her voice was gentle, but she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"It's not like I thought what I was saying mattered. I was a melancholy old lady looking through the remnants of the great love affair of her life. I was sad, I was mad at myself, and I just so desperately wanted another chance to show Eric how much I loved him." I met her gaze somewhat defiantly as I finished.

"And?" She met my eyes head on without further commentary and prompted me to continue.

"I think I might have said I wished I could be twenty seven again so I could love Eric forever." I spoke it all in a rush.

"I see." Pam sat and just looked at me for a long time, her expression one of vampire inscrutability. I was starting to get a little flustered – I was wound like a clock, after all – but I managed to maintain my calm and wait for her to speak again. I swear, it took her at least another minute, but I knew her mind was racing, too, and she was just doing as she'd been taught – studying all the variables before making up her mind.

"I need to talk to Eric."

"No!" Panic bubbled through me like carbonation in a soft drink. I wasn't ready for this. "I mean, do you think we need to tell him? What can he do?"

"Sookie." Pam shook her head at me, her face still unreadable. "Be reasonable, my friend. You know I cannot keep this to myself."

"No, Pam. I completely forbid it!" My voice rose higher as the panic bubbles started working their way through my brain. I knew what she was saying, but I wasn't ready for this. I needed to process everything that had happened – cut me some freaking slack, right? – and truly figure out what the hell I had done last night. I might love him, but there was so much more to consider before I could think about seeing him. And let's not forget this pertinent detail: Eric Northman is a married man. The unfortunate fact remains, regardless of my transformation.

"Sookie, I have to. You know this." Pam watched me as I stalked back and forth across my bedroom. There was enough energy in me to power Bon Temps and I just had to keep moving. "I have upheld our agreement all these years, my friend. I wouldn't suggest this unless I thought it was absolutely necessary. You have to know that."

"Why does he need to know?" Everything in me was screaming out to be with him; an almost literal ache was forming around my heart all day. I longed to be with him, but it's not like I could run to Fangtasia, jump into his arms and declare my love. Things were way more complicated than that. I knew he would find out, of course, but as much as I wanted to be with him, I needed to be in better control of my life before that step was made.

"Well, first of all, we are going to need far greater expertise than my own to deal with this situation. You know what I am saying is right. My couple of centuries doesn't net the kind of supernatural contacts Eric has. We may well need them. Between you and I, we haven't a prayer of figuring this out discretely, especially if Cataliades cannot shed any light." She paused here and waited for me to look at her. "And besides, you know I cannot keep something of this magnitude from Eric. Technically, I should be contacting de Castro, but I won't right now. As long as you keep out of sight until we know what happened, I can avoid that. But you have to understand that I must tell Eric. He is my maker and he would never forgive me if I keep it from him. I would do anything for you, but you can't ask me to lie to him."

I stopped my pacing and dropped back on to the bed, stretching my legs out in front of me. I couldn't help smoothing my hands up and down the tanned skin, loving the feel of my firm flesh stretching over strong muscles. I hadn't been this tan in decades. Hell, I haven't looked nearly this good in decades.

With some effort, I pulled my focus back to the conversation at hand. "I'm not asking you to lie to him. I'm asking you not to tell him something. There's a difference."

"Semantics, my friend. Omission of the facts is still a lie."

"Only if he asks," I retorted. "You don't have to volunteer the information, do you?"

"I don't have to volunteer it, exactly," she replied thoughtfully. "We have until the end of the week before I expect to hear from him. I suppose we could leave it until then, but I can't hold off forever. If he asks me, I will have to tell him."

"That's all I ask for," I told her gratefully. "And if he does somehow think to ask if anything weird happened to me, you have my full permission to tell him everything. But until then, I'd appreciate it if you could give me some time to think."

My closest friend stared expressionless lay at me for a long minute before nodding her head sharply. I didn't so much think she was agreeing with my words so much as she was making a decision of her own.

"You can have your time to think," she told me. "I'm not sure it will provide you with any greater insight than you have now, but I will give you some time. But know this, my friend. You cannot hide from the truth. It will always find you."

I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I wasn't prepared at all to deal with reality right now, and I told her so.

"Can we just talk about something other than Eric right now? I really need to just talk with you. I'm kinda freaking out here." It was true. Even my skin was tingling with the energy positively brimming through me. My brain was on overload and I needed to decompress before imploding.

The truth was, it might have been easier if I had gone back to being the simple girl I was back then. As unpredictable as she had been, I was sure she would have seen this in pretty black and white terms, while all I could see were the thousand shades of grey.

Right now, I just needed a friend.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to end it there, but it was the most logical spot to break the enormous chapter I wrote into two more manageable ones. The next chapter picks back up with Pam.**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying it! Please let me know what you're thinking!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am positively blown away by the response to this story! You all are absolutely amazing people!**_

 _ **As always, I do not own these characters.**_

* * *

"Of course. I'm sorry. I'm not being much of a friend right now, am I?" Pam smiled at me ruefully. The vampire I'd first met so many years ago was still there, but she'd made leaps and bounds in the female friend department. She just occasionally still had to be reminded what was appropriate to the occasion. "Happy birthday, Sookie. Is this the best one you've ever had?"

I laughed. Other than confirming the date earlier, the fact that it was my birthday - and a milestone one, at that - hadn't been a focal point of my day.

"Thank you, and yes, I think it is the best one yet." There had been a few years where Sawyer had gone out of his way to do something special for me, but none were as momentous as this. This was a rebirth, of sorts. "I wish I hadn't told you no cake, though. All I have in the house is healthy old woman food. I'd kill for a slice of chocolate cake and some Ben & Jerry's right now."

"We can send out for some," my friend immediately offered. I shook my head. "No, it's okay. We can get some tomorrow. I ate a little earlier, but I'm too wound up to eat much. Cake would likely make me sick tonight."

"I'll get you the biggest chocolate cake I can order," she vowed. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's how important chocolate is to humans in times of stress."

I laughed again, feeling light and happy. This was so not how I expected to be spending this evening. We laughed and chatted for a while until we inevitably worked our way around to the subject of the night.

"How are you feeling about this?" Pam's face and tone were both sympathetic.

"There are no words to adequately express how happy I am," I told her. "This is something people dream of and it's actually happened for me. How could I be anything but delighted? But at the same time, I'm completely angry. I've gotten my second chance at life, but I don't see how I've gotten a second chance with Eric. I've got youth on my side, but as I've already learned, youth is a fleeting luxury. It will be gone soon enough."

"My mind is going a mile a minute all day, and I still can't make heads or tails of it. I'm sure it's a fairy thing, but how it did what it did, I can't understand. I mean, what if I'd wished to be on an elephant in Africa when I was holding it?" I shook my head, momentarily distracted by the blonde curls flicking against my face and chest. My hair hadn't been this long and full in years, either. "I don't know if this is real. Maybe I had another stroke last night and I'm lying in a hospital bed somewhere, deep in a coma. This could just be a fantasy world my brain has created to give me another chance at youth. Because, really, we both know that fairy charm or no fairy charm, this kind of thing just doesn't happen in real life. Have you ever heard of it? Has anyone ever mentioned anything like it?"

Pam shook her head. "No, I have never heard of such a thing, but I assure you this is indeed real life. You are here with me. I really don't have much doubt it's a Fae object but we must know for certain and know how and why the charm was activated. If it is not a fairy thing, then we have to know what it is for sure. There's no getting around that aspect. We need to know if there are any repercussions for you. We need to know if Eric's blood played a part, as well as your words when you phrased the wish."

I exhaled noisily and fell backwards to stare at the ceiling as I thought about it. I really didn't want to tell Eric. My logical side is telling me she is correct but I just am not ready to involve him. Eric has been out of my life for a very long time, and I've survived his absence mainly because he has been absent. I've spent the better part of our time apart convincing myself I didn't love him. I know better now, but it almost seemed needlessly cruel to jump to tell him about this without any answers to the questions he was bound to have.

I was the one who insisted on Pam never mentioning him, never telling me anything of his life. That was our agreement. It worked for decades, but now I can see the problems I caused for myself. The Eric I knew and loved existed almost fifty years ago, as did the Sookie he knew and loved. With the passing of a half century, who knew if I would even still love the man he is today. Eric fell in love with that naive, woefully ignorant girl I had been back then. Was I even still someone he could love?

I wished myself young so I could love him, but it didn't change our situation. With the amount of time left on his marriage contract, I will be old and wrinkled and waiting to die yet again when Eric is finally free. Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes as I acknowledged the seeming futility of my transformation.

Angrily smudging the tears away with the backs of my hands, I turned to face Pam. I did not want this to devolve into a thermonuclear breakdown kind of moment. There was just too much to face yet and I had plenty of time for a meltdown later, I figured.

"I need you to understand I get what you are saying and the position you find yourself in here. I appreciate the gravity of the situation." I took a deep breath and cursed my luck. "But you have to think of what you are asking me. Yes, I loved him and I still do love the Eric I knew then. Likely as not, I always will love him. Problem is, though, he and I don't know each other anymore and we're not the same people we were fifty years ago. Even if he was single and available and still interested in me, it wouldn't matter. He has what – forty six, forty seven years left in his marriage? I would be old again by the time he is free."

"I can assure you, Sookie, Eric is still very much the vampire you knew, perhaps more serious and reserved, but that's to be expected. He is very much single and available, as you say, and while he doesn't speak of his feelings for you anymore, I can only assume his interest has not waned over the years. Unlike your ignorance of all things Eric, he has stayed knowledgeable of your circumstances through the years. Why remain interested in your life if he has no interest, no love for you?"

"What do you mean, he's stayed knowledgeable?" I stared at my vampire friend through slitted eyes.

"Oh, relax and get over yourself," Pam replied irritably. "You know I would never betray any confidences. Did you think he was going to walk away and never think of you again? Of course he has kept up with you."

I stared at her for a moment before deciding I was making this into a bigger deal than it was. I'd always assumed his child told him how I was faring. I thought briefly on her claims of him being still interested and available before trying to shake it off again. I loved him before and it didn't matter. He still divorced me and married her, no matter that he loved me. And no matter how much I've grown and matured, I'm still not the kind of woman to be a side piece. Even if he loved me as much as I loved him, it would never work while he was married.

"Ok, then have you thought of how this might hurt him? If he has cared for me at all through the years, don't you think it's just mean to put him through all of this again? Dangle my youth under his nose, only to snatch it away again before he's free?" Eric was going to learn of my new status soon enough. It had only been a single day and I already knew the pain of that reality. Despite how every cell in my body cried out for him, I simply wasn't anxious to introduce him to the same painful reality. For once, I really wanted to have the answers first. I didn't want him to perceive our first contact in over half a century to be me coming grovelling for help.

Pam's brow actually furrowed a bit at my words. I could see she hadn't considered it from this angle and the thought was causing her a bit of distress. I hoped it might be enough to sway her my way.

"I can see your point, but how do you propose we keep this from him? Even if I don't tell him, eventually somebody will and what do we do then?"

"I could go away. Live somewhere else again." I felt a twinge of pain at the very thought of giving everything up again, but it might be the only way. Leaving Eric and the vampires out of it, this was going to be mighty hard to explain to anyone. How could I explain to the bank, or get a new driver's license, or worse still, the IRS? I was starting to realize just how much of a clusterfuck this was, if you'll pardon the cursing.

"You could, but is that how you want to spend your second chance at life? On the run, hoping that supernatural creatures with impeccable memories won't see you and figure it out?"

I dropped my forehead to my knees and sighed. I hadn't known this kind of turmoil since I was twenty seven the first time around. I should have the wisdom to deal with this, but I felt as weak and confused as I did then. Perhaps I'm being too hard on myself, I have only had a day to deal with my new reality, but I really just couldn't see how anything more than my lifespan and appearance have changed.

The yearning I felt for him hurt even more.

"No, it is not. I would really like to spend this second chance getting to know Eric again. I hate the fact I'm not with him right now. I'm resentful as hell that I can't just go to him and tell him how much I love him." I swallowed hard, trying to get last the lump forming in my throat. "But I can't do that. No matter how much I want to, what would it change? Killing her was not an option back then, so I can only assume it's still off the table. It's not like she will just give him a divorce because I've finally come to my senses. I love him, Pam. I truly love that man."

I shook my head, trying to keep myself focused and clear. "So I tell him I wished to be young again so I could bloody well love him forever, and then what? What do you think he can do? He still has a wife. Give me just one single viable option for how this doesn't end in heartbreak all around and I'm all over it."

"I don't know what he can do. That's why I need to talk with him. Eric is old enough to have encountered all manner of magical artifacts before. He may know what it is immediately. He may know someone who can translate the text. Who knows? But if you wish to keep this quiet for now, he's the only one we can trust." Pam shrugged her shoulders. "As for telling him, don't you think he deserves to know? Don't you wonder if he's suffered through the years as you've faded further from his grasp?"

Low blow, my friend. Low freaking blow.

Does he deserve to know? I don't know. Deserve is a complicated word, with so many connotations. I don't think he needs to know. I'm not convinced he can add anything of value, other than upping the frustration factor by a thousand percent. If he was truly free, I'd tell him in a heartbeat. I'd already be with him, if only to ease my aching heart. But again, by the time he's free I will definitely be too old again, if I even survive that long again.

"I'm sorry. I do know we will eventually tell him, you know. I'm grasping at straws here because I just haven't had enough time yet to figure this out." I gave my friend a wry grin. "I only look like the old Sookie. I've got a hell of a lot more sense than she did and I know we _will_ figure something out, given enough time."

We went back and forth for hours, debating the merits of involving Eric at this point. We talked until sunrise, with Pam only excusing herself once to call her staff and tell them not to expect her. We resolved absolutely nothing, but we talked about everything. We moved to the kitchen at some point so I could eat while Pam helped herself to a Real Blood. The technology used to make the original blood substitute had advanced considerably through the years and synthetic blood was now used in over eighty percent of all human transfusions. Real Blood was a 20/80 blend of synthetic and human blood, with the synthetic only added to maintain shelf life. With the demand for hospital use diminished, more human blood was being sold for vampire consumption. It was a booming market.

By the time dawn was pulling her to her rest, we had agreed to do nothing for a couple of days. I would lay low and stay out of sight and she would behave as if nothing unusual had happened. Acknowledging the lack of progress we'd made, she reminded me I wouldn't have long to come up with a solution.

"There's only so long I can risk hiding this. The moment you step one foot in public, the secret could be out. Either we come up with a plan in the next few days, or I am telling Eric."

"Okay, okay." I held up my hands in surrender. "Trust me, I will be doing nothing but thinking of a way to live with this mess while you're getting your beauty sleep." I grinned at her as she stuck her tongue in my direction. "I promise we can do it your way if I can't figure this out."

"Very well. I'll hold you to that. Goodnight." She just stood and looked at me for a moment before moving freakishly fast to stand at my side. Her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug before swiftly releasing me. "I'm glad to have you back, my friend. I look forward to another lifetime with you."

And just like that, she was gone and I was left with my tangled jumble of thoughts. For the second night in a row, I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep while thoughts of Eric Northman invaded my dreams.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter picks up with Sookie making a life-changing decision. Hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all so much for the tremendous love you are showing this story. I hope it does not disappoint!**_

 _ **This is probably the longest chapter for this story, clocking in at a whopping 7000 words.**_

 _ **As always, I do not own these characters.**_

* * *

"I have a plan."

I made my announcement the very moment Pam joined me the next evening. I didn't have all the answers by any means, but I thought I had the beginnings of something. I was only surprised it took me a full day to come up with it.

Pam raised an eyebrow in a move that made me think of Eric. Funny how everything reminds me of him now.

"Are you going to share this plan?"

"I want to become vampire."

The idea had come to me as I tossed and turned, thinking of every moment before my transformation. It suddenly clicked into place. I had already decided I would have been turned if I had my time back and well, I certainly have my time back. The more I thought about it through the day, the more it seemed to be a very viable solution.

The delight I felt in my transformation was tempered with the anger I felt towards the lopsided fulfillment of my wish. I wished to be twenty seven again so I could love him forever and I've done little the past two days other than to theorize ways to be with him. Nothing suited my needs more than joining his ranks and becoming vampire. It was fitting, in so many ways.

Although he was a serious motivating factor, Eric wasn't the only reason behind my decision. I wanted to live. I'd had the human experience and I wouldn't trade those lessons for anything, but I didn't want to face the trials of aging all over again, only to succumb to my natural end. Another forty or fifty years wouldn't sate my desire for life. I yearned for it in a way I never expected.

"Excuse me?" My friend was gaping at me in a very un-Pam-like fashion. I think my announcement was even more shocking than my ability to turn back the sands of time.

"I want you to turn me into a vampire."

"You want to become a vampire?" Stupefied – a very unnatural state for any vampire - Pam stared at me wide-eyed for a moment before seeming to collect herself. "Have you gone mad?"

I laughed at her expression which only made her seem more leery of my request.

"I know it's the last thing you expected to hear, but I mean it. I've given this a lot of thought. I don't want to grow old and die again. I want to live and experience so much more." A smile touched my lips as I considered the future. "I want to be here when Eric is free."

"You don't know what you're saying. You're still just grasping at straws, Sookie. You've had a day to decide to become vampire when you've been steadfast through the years in your refusal."

"Actually, that's not so. I've never spoken to you about it, but I decided many years ago I was a fool to have turned down a chance to live forever."

"What changed your mind?" For the first time since this all began, there was suspicion lurking in both her eyes and tone. I didn't blame her. It's been many years since the subject even came up, but I had been my typical condescending self about it in the past. Steadfast was a polite way of describing my rejection.

"I was so young and so scared back then, Pam. I could never accept the part of me that was 'other'. I never dealt with learning about my fairy genes. How could I consider joining you? All I ever saw of vampire life was violent bloody battles with so many lives being lost. It wasn't until it was too late I realized all my ideas of vampire life and culture were based on a very intense time period for y'all."

It was true. Since Eric had been forced to marry Freyda, these past fifty odd years have passed without any major skirmishes in Louisiana or Oklahoma from what I knew. There had been a couple of take-overs in a few states, but they had been Clan sanctioned moves, according to Pam. For the most part, the vampire world was settled and well managed.

Life for vampires had also improved considerably in the years since the Great Revelation, and the subsequent reveals that followed. The acceptance level had only grown with every supernatural race to reveal their existence to the world. The growing list included vampires, Weres and shifters, witches and demons. As the human population was forced to accept they'd always lived among so many different beings, attitudes gradually shifted. Many on the religious front were starting to preach how all beings are equal and creatures of such power could only have been made by an all-powerful God.

"I never knew you gave it any consideration." She stared at me like she was waiting for the punchline. I couldn't blame her. I'd always been such a petulant bitch about it before.

"Oh, once I grew up and life had its way with me, I definitely thought about it. But by the time I'd really come to understand what I really would have wanted, it was way too late. I was too old and the opportunity had passed. I have thought it through, believe me, and it is something I want."

"And you think this is a solution how?"

"Well, I don't know if it's a solution, but it solves a couple of problems. One, I would still be around and looking like this in fifty years." I didn't say when Eric was free to leave Oklahoma, but she knew that's what I meant. "Two, I don't have to face aging and death again. Three, just in case this transformation is temporary, being turned assures I will stay like this."

"All solid points in favour but it doesn't solve anything. It doesn't explain why you look fifty years younger than you are."

"No matter what explanation we come up with, it's going to sound far-fetched because it is. I've been thinking about it and I think the best thing to do is just claim ignorance. What else can we do? This kind of thing just doesn't happen. There's a lot of honesty in there, too, which will only make it seem more plausible. We don't know how it happened; I went to sleep old and woke like this. From there, we can stick with the truth – I asked you to turn me because I don't want to grow old again and die."

Pam looked at me contemplatively before responding, "You are probably right. Until we know the stone's origins, we should leave it out of the story, as well as any involvement of Eric's blood. If it ever comes up, we'll claim ignorance and say you thought it was just jewellery from your late grandmother. I would have to register you as my progeny with the Council, though, which will absolutely bring an intense amount of scrutiny. I would also have to inform Felipe." Pam formed a twisted smile before continuing. "He should be pleased. He wants to increase our numbers."

"I hadn't thought about the Council at all. Does that mean the Ancient Pythoness could become involved?" I wondered if the wizened old vampire seer would see right through our fabrications.

"I don't doubt every member of the Council will be informed of your new status. Everyone will be interested in this, Sookie." Her expression was grave as she looked at me. "As much as I don't want to think about it, maybe it would be best if you took your chances and moved far from here, perhaps back to Canada. There will be so much interest in you. I don't know if you want to live like that. There will be no quiet life for you for many years to come, whether you stay human or become vampire."

I took a minute and thought about what she was saying. There was just so much I hadn't even considered and that was really saying something, considering the soul-searching and planning of the last two days. I sighed. I'd lived most of my life free from any encumbrance or hindrance, largely due to the efforts of Eric and Pam. I wasn't used to the idea other people would find my life interesting.

Awful naïve of me, don't you think? Eighty years of life and knowledge and I still can't plan and plot in the same league as vampires.

But did that mean I should be forced to turn tail and run? Did I want to give up my life and start over yet again? Hell, no. I do not. There's so much of this world I still want to see, but Louisiana is my home. I was born here, and I always thought I would die here. I don't want to leave and I told her so.

"Whether you remain human or become vampire, there will be those who are interested in your circumstances. For those who met you before, you are a fading memory, the telepath that was. But when word gets out that you have somehow turned back time, that memory will suddenly come back into focus. Those vampires will rightfully wonder if your telepathy has returned along with your youth. Others will be interested because you have done what all desire to do. You have cheated death, Sookie. You have the proverbial second chance that millions pray for every day."

Pam maintained eye contact with me the entire time she spoke, as if willing me to hear what she was saying. And I did. I know enough to understand this would never remain a secret as long as I stayed in Louisiana. Was I ready for that level of scrutiny? Or the danger that was bound to follow it?

Yes, I was. I'd lived with the danger and inappropriate interest levels before, and while I can't say I enjoyed it, I was ready to take my chances again as a member of the supernatural world. I was wiser and far more mature; navigating the perils of that world should be easier the second time around. I was lucky my stupidity hadn't killed me before; it was only dumb luck that kept me alive. This time, though, I would be entering that world as a willing member. I would learn to keep my mouth shut, my head down and do what it took to fit in. I would be damned well _worthy_ of his love this time.

I was still deep in contemplation when Pam started to speak again.

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this, Sookie?"

"Tell you what?" I questioned absentmindedly, half my brain still on my predicament and the other half stubbornly clinging to thoughts of Eric.

"That you'd changed your mind about being a vampire? Or even that you had considered it?" There was an odd tone in her voice. "Or even that you still loved Eric? You never told me any of these important things about your life."

I stared at her, not sure how to answer. I wasn't sure what she was looking for. She almost seemed – hurt? – by my lack of confession.

"I'm sorry, Pam," I began carefully, "I wasn't trying to exclude you in anyway. Like I said, by the time I realized it, it was too late. As for Eric, I could hardly admit it to myself until recently."

"So, you just thought that your best friend in the whole world – your vampire best friend – wouldn't have liked to know that you didn't consider her entire species as something beneath you?" Her tone was a little snarkier this time and I knew she was indeed hurt by my non-disclosure.

Is that really what she thought, that I somehow felt being one of her kind was beneath me?

"I never thought vampires were beneath me, not at all. Considering you are my best friend and the fact I loved your maker, I thought it obvious I didn't consider you beneath me."

"But you had a clear aversion to being a vampire. You were never shy voicing your distaste for the very idea."

"Not because I thought it was beneath me!" I was legitimately horrified at her assertion, even if some part of me could see where the assumption originated. "I was afraid of being vampire. Plain old fear. I was afraid of making that commitment with Eric. I was so afraid of being cast off with eternity staring me in the face. If anything, I thought I was beneath you! I didn't think I was worthy of such a choice. I didn't think I would have made a good vampire."

"How could you ever doubt your worthiness, you silly girl!" I couldn't help but smirk at Pam calling me a girl, even a silly one. It had been a long time since anyone called me a girl. I forced myself to stop preening and listen to her. "Eric fucking Northman himself thought you were goddamned worthy! I thought you were worthy. Every fucking vampire you ever met thought you were bloody worthy."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. I don't doubt myself anymore, which is the point of this. I didn't bring it up all those years ago because it was something I only thought about periodically, never giving it enough thought to matter. It wasn't until after I lost Sawyer that I really started to realize what I rejected. By that point, I filed it away with all my regrets. It's a very human thing to do," I pleaded with her to understand, "and once we file those things away, it becomes very hard to pull them back out and rehash them. It was more an acknowledgement of regret than it was a decision to be turned. Do you see?"

She stared at me blankly for a moment before responding. "I too know something of regrets, Sookie. I have regretted for a long time not working harder to convince you to be turned. I could have made it an easier choice for you, but I didn't. I was silly, too. I honestly felt it was an honour for him to even offer it to you and it was an insult for you to refuse it." She started fiddling with the seam of her pants, avoiding my gaze. "But as I grew to know you and understand you, I thought I understood why you refused. I thought you deserved your human ideals. But I see now that it is only because we lost Eric. If he had remained, I think I might have tried harder with you, worked towards getting you to understand us better."

"Don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could have said or done to have made me change my mind back then."

"No, I see why you were afraid of our world, and I recognize the part Eric and I played in that. You were kept in the dark about so much and I saw how it affected so many of your choices. You were afraid all the time and Eric's fear for your safety only amplified your own."

"I wasn't ready to sign on for an eternity of wars, no, and back then, it was all I knew of vampire life. In the short time I knew Eric, I was involved in so many fights and skirmishes I actually lost count of the number of times I was attacked or hurt. But none of it was your fault. Nothing you could have done would have changed my mind. I was just too young, too stubborn and too damned afraid. I couldn't see the gift being offered."

"Maybe you wouldn't have felt that way of you knew life wasn't always about preparing for war. If we spent more time telling you of the boring, tedious times in vampire life and less time telling you how you had to live your life under twenty four hour guard, perhaps you would have seen things differently."

I shook my head doubtfully.

"Perhaps if everything didn't happen the way it did with Eric and Oklahoma, it might have been different. But when she took him, it was as if my fears were confirmed. If I had been turned, she still could have taken him from me. I still could have been left alone."

"You wouldn't have been alone, Sookie. You still would have had me."

"I know that, Pam. And I know now that it wouldn't have been the end of the world. Yes, I would have been angry for a long time, and rightfully so. But I would have still been there when this is over. I know all of that now, but I was too full of fear and insecurity and doubt to have understood it then. It was a losing battle for you to fight."

"One I wish I had fought in, all the same." Pam shook her head at me, her disappointment evident.

"Don't blame yourself for my childish behaviour. I would never have agreed. I barely knew you in those days, certainly not enough to ask you to be my maker."

"Of course not. Eric would have been your choice then." She frowned, as if she'd lost my reasoning.

"No." I sighed, realizing there was so much my best friend didn't know about me and my feelings for her sire. "As much as I loved him, I would never have wanted him to have such power over me. Eric would never have been an option, which is a large part of the reason I fought so hard against it back then. There was no one I trusted enough to do it."

Pam stared at me, slack-jawed. It was an unattractive but thankfully infrequent expression for her. Unfortunately, it was one I'd seen far too often the last couple of days.

"The surprises just keep on coming with you, don't they, Stackhouse?"

"What can I say, Ravenscroft? I'm a woman of many mysteries." I smirked at her, happy to lighten the mood, if even just for a moment. My smile faded as I continued. "There's a lot you know about my relationship with Eric, but most of that was second-hand information relayed through him. Even though I acknowledge I was a spoiled brat back then, there are still two sides to every story."

"Actually, Sookie, when it comes to relationships, there are three sides. Yours, his, and the truth."

"What do you mean?" It was my turn to look puzzled.

"You both have your stories to tell, wounds to nurse and grudges to hold. You are right when you say that most of my information came from Eric. I can see where you feel the bias may fall. But you forget something important, Sookie. I was there, remember? I saw the two of you together. Hell, just about everybody who ever saw the two of you together could see the obvious truth."

"Which was?" I asked tartly, already drawing a defensive shield around my emotions.

"The truth, Sookie," Pam began gently, "is that the love between you was glaringly obvious to anyone who bothered to look. You two may have had your differences and disagreements – epic ones, if my perfect memory serves me right – but through it all, the love was always there."

"That's not true," I protested automatically. "There was a time when I was sure I loved him, but not always. There were times I thought I hated him, too."

"There were times when both of you had your heads up your asses." She snorted. "But regardless of when or for how long either of you admitted it, there was love between you for a very long time."

"I didn't fall in love with Eric until he had amnesia, Pam! And even then, it didn't last long. He didn't remember me and the man I loved was gone."

"But the vampire who loved you was still there, you silly girl! Do you honestly think Eric only fell in love with you when he was cursed?"

"Well, I guess so." I never really thought about it, to be honest. It was easier on the heart. What else had I overlooked in my quest to protect myself from even the slightest heartbreak?

"Sookie, Eric's attraction to you was obvious from the first time you met. You might have thought his behaviour was normal, but trust me, it was far from it. You never left his mind after that night. After the episode with Longshadow, I knew without a doubt that Eric was falling for you in a way I thought was unbecoming of him."

"We all know he wanted to sleep with me long before he did. And what the hell do you mean, it was unbecoming?"

"Don't be offended, Sookie. This is ancient history and I didn't know you then. I just saw my maker behaving like an ass and taking risks he didn't need to take. I'd never known him to be so careless, and for it to be over a human girl? It was unthinkable."

"But that's not love," I point out.

"No, but by the time you returned from Dallas, I could tell things were changing. Eric was moody, bad-tempered and bad for business. He was rarely fucking the fangbangers anymore, hell, he was hardly even drinking from them anymore. And Dallas was clearly important to you, too," she pointed out. "You kept the bullets, didn't you? Explain that one, if you say there was nothing between you then."

"I can't explain it," I admitted with no hesitation. "I was physically attracted to him from the beginning. Who wouldn't be, right? He is the epitome of male beauty. But I didn't have feelings for him then. I was still completely ensnared with Bill at that time. I truly can't explain why I kept them, other than some part of my subconscious could see past Bill's blood and knew something I didn't."

"Perhaps. By the time you returned from Mississippi, though, you can't deny things changed. He was nothing more than a lovesick fool."

"You've been drinking tainted blood, my friend. You're hallucinating."

She laughed at my response. "I think you were blind to Eric's attentions in those days and just weren't willing to see what was staring you in the face. Although, I always believed it might have really started for you in Mississippi. You can't deny something happened between you there."

"Yeah. I got staked and then I staked a vampire." My sarcasm was uncalled for, I know, but it was still a bad habit I fell back on in times of stress. "Oh, yeah, then I got raped and nearly drained by the man I thought I loved. Eric was there to help me through all of that. I got to see a different side of him. Of course our relationship changed." I stopped speaking, suddenly feeling defensive. Maybe because I was starting to feel cornered, both by Pam and my own soul-baring introspection the past few days. I tried to shake it off. There was no room for my insecurities anymore.

"No. Something more intimate happened. Eric's whole attitude shifted; he was obsessed with the idea of making you his. By the time you bonded in Rhodes, he was nothing more than a lovesick puppy. You spending time with the tiger didn't help, but he was not deterred."

Her certainty gave me pause. Could I really have been that blind? I thought back on every interaction I could remember, every conversation, every gesture, big or small. I couldn't deny he'd been there for me at every turn, protected me from more harm than I can even imagine.

As I thought, it became painfully obvious to me how one-sided our relationship had been in many ways. It was always me asking for help, or for favors. He'd asked for so little in return, even though I'd constantly harped on about how the vampires were using me. Eric, though, never did.

Shame flooded through me, burning my insides. I really had been a gigantic bitch when I was young. Sure, he'd given me plenty of ammunition at times, but I'd been so damaged by the time we eventually got together. It sounds like an excuse, even to my ears, but it was the truth.

I'd blamed him for everything. I'd made him pay for the sins of others. I'd turned a cold shoulder over and over, always suspicious, always guarded. The cowardly way I broke our bond, the one I railed against almost as much as our ill-fated pledging; the list of my sins could fill the length of my arm.

It was only now I could fully appreciate the effort he'd put into making me happy and keeping me safe; just as it was only now I could appreciate how I'd rejected him and his efforts with my surly attitude and churlish behavior.

"Whatever it was I felt for him didn't truly turn into love - not the way I understood it - until he was cursed. I don't know. Perhaps it was simply easier to admit to the feelings when he was like that. But I can't truly say I regret the time with Quinn, because believe it or not, that relationship taught me a lot about myself."

"You may not regret it, but I can assure you it was problematic. Eric's mind may not have remembered your time together, but his heart did. It was difficult for him, personally and professionally, to act as if your affair with the tiger didn't bother him."

"Let me be clear about something: What I meant about not regretting the relationship is said with time and distance on my side. I can't regret it in that it was a learning experience for me, even if it did take a long time to understand that lesson. I did and still do regret the harm it caused Eric and the relationship between us. I used Quinn as a wedge between us, trying to forget my pain by rejecting Eric's rejection. It only caused more pain, in reality. It was always Eric I wanted, not Quinn, no matter what I tried to tell myself when I was seeing him."

"I never understood what you saw in the Neanderthal." Pam shook her head. "And a tiger, to add insult to injury. What were you thinking!"

"I was trying to forget Eric, mostly. But you have to admit Quinn was a handsome man. Not as attractive as Eric, but a damned close second. And no matter how confused I as with my feelings for both of them, one simple truth lies in the fact that Quinn was gorgeous, interested in me and showing me what I wanted to see. I was well into my twenties and only recently introduced to sex. I was flattered and horny. What can I say?"

"Flattered and horny!" Pam laughed at my words. "Jesus Christ, Sookie! You were with the fucking tiger because you were horny?"

"Well, yeah, there were other reasons, too, but sort of. You don't need to make it sound so sleazy, though. It's not like we were doing it like bunnies, or anything. I only ever had sex with him once."

"Oh, my God, this is rich." She laughed even harder. "This is so fucking rich, my friend. I wish we'd spoken of the tiger long before this."

"What's so damned funny?"

"If you even knew about half of the time Eric spent theorizing why you took up with Quinn, you'd see the humour, trust me. It drove him nuts, and now you tell me it was only because he flattered you and you were horny! And you only had sex once? That's even better! Eric was nearly consumed with jealous rage at the idea the tiger had what he wanted."

"Why didn't he simply tell me how he felt? If I knew I had a chance, it might have been different. I probably would never have turned to Quinn if I thought there was a shot of making it work with Eric."

"Mostly because he didn't know what it was he was feeling. He had no frame of reference and he almost had himself convinced that the tiger might be better for you."

"God almighty!" I shook my head. I could accept most of the responsibility for that situation, but I think Eric might bear some. "I wish we could have known what life would have been like if he had remembered our love after the curse broke. I wonder if we would have remained as open and trusting with each other as we were when he was cursed."

"I know I was a childish, selfish bitch all those years ago. I know now how much I lost and how much of it was really my fault. I'm not saying I deserve it, but I want a chance to make things right." I gave her a pleading look. "I want to you to turn me. I want to be here when he's free again."

"Even as childish and selfish as you were, I've always thought you'd make a great vampire. But I don't know if I can do this without telling Eric." Pam gave me an apologetic smile. "And I can hardly tell him you are turning without revealing the rest of the story, now can I?"

"You don't have to tell him first, do you?" Obviously he would know, but there was a paranoid fear lurking in my mind that if we didn't do this right now, something would happen to prevent my being turned. I was anxious to start my new life.

"He needs to know about this. It affects his life, too." Pam reasoned.

"Yes and no. I'm not doing this just for him. I love him and I've always loved him, but if he decides he doesn't want me when he's free, I'm not going to meet the sun or anything foolish. This only affects his life if he wants it to. And he did want me to become vampire." I argued my point passionately.

"Sookie, I know my maker and I can assure you he will not be pleased with me if I even try and keep a secret this big from him. Especially as it's a secret that won't stay hidden for long."

She was right. He'd likely throw a fit and stamp around and curse and huff that she'd had the gall to do it without telling him. I hoped he'd be pleased enough with the news that it would be more of a temporary annoyance.

"Tell me something," I asked. "Do you believe he will still want me as much in fifty years? Do you think Eric could love me again?"

"He hasn't said so, but it is my belief Eric loves you still. I don't think it's the kind of love he can recover from."

"So, even if he is mad at you in the beginning, he won't stay mad, right?"

"Probably not," she agreed, "but –"

"But nothing!" I exclaimed as I cut her off. "You turn me and everything's hunky-dory. He won't be mad at you if I'm the one asking for this. Please. I love him, Pam. This is the best shot - maybe the only shot - I'll ever have of getting to love him forever."

"Just what is your plan, Sookie?" Pam asked plainly. "Forgive me for saying this, but you're starting to do more than look like your old self. Everything about you, the way you speak, the way you think, even, seems to be a throwback to the good old days." The last words were accompanied by a distinct eye roll. "Do you even have a plan? There's only so much I can do without some solid reasoning. So far all I've gotten is a whole lot of waffling, my friend. You love him, but don't want to talk to him. You want to be with him, but you don't even want him to know it's a possibility. Now you want to finally join him as vampire, but still keep it a secret. Can you please explain what is going on in that gorgeous head of yours? I can't figure you out right now."

"I'm really not opposed to telling him anything in a meaningful way. If you absolutely insist on telling him everything, I will live easily with that decision. There was a lot of waffling yesterday, I can see that. I think it was just such a shock to the system seeing myself like this and I spent a lot of time thinking about what I was like then. Clearly, I spent too much time examining my old thought patterns, because it was almost easy to adopt them once more. But the shock is fading fast and reality is again the most pressing issue. I can't dwell on the past and who I was then. I need to move forward, and yes, I do have a plan. It may not be one you agree with, but I do have my reasons."

"Explain."

"I can understand why you think I should tell him all this immediately. It's not like I'm itching to start keeping secrets from him again, but this is my life and I think I know what's best for me right now. I may be proven wrong with time, but for right now I don't want to involve him. Yes, I love him, but I've also learned to love myself over the years and the self-preservation instinct is deeply ingrained. I know myself well and understand my strengths and my weaknesses. Eric Northman has always been a weakness for me, in a couple of ways. I've never been able to seriously resist him, certainly, but more pertinently, Eric always brought out the worst in me. I was always at my most stubborn, most foolish and most obstinate behaviour with him."

"I will testify to that," Pam interjected dryly.

"Hey! How many times do I have to admit I was a brat?" I laughed with her for a moment before getting serious once more. "Much of that behaviour was due to the deep-seated insecurities I had. I never once felt like I was enough for him. Eric was so mighty, larger than life in every sense. He had a thousand years of life and knowledge and I was Crazy Sookie from Bon Temps. Even learning I was the great-granddaughter of an actual fairy prince didn't make me see myself as anywhere near his equal. It was a near crippling weakness. I was also a weakness for Eric. You have said yourself that our relationship was a dangerous distraction."

Pam nodded, but let me continue without interruption.

"I don't have the same insecurities anymore. I don't struggle with self-esteem any longer; I know my worth. I may not understand much about my fairy side, but I am the sum total of my parts and I am at peace with who I am. If he will have me, I know I can be a worthy partner this time. When the time is right, I want to be able to go to him as the strong, confident woman I have become. It's ironic how I railed against being called an asset, because that is precisely what I want to be. I want to be a strength, Pam, an asset to him."

"You are all of those things and more," my friend declared staunchly. "You are everything you want to be."

"No, I'm not. I'm mortal and frail. I will age again without being turned. I'm not complaining, by any means, but this experience has made me face my demons, and I'm still nursing the battle wounds, so to speak. I have strength in my convictions but I am still weak in so many ways. I need you to turn me and remove my biggest weakness. I need to figure out what I want to do with the next fifty years before I tell him."

"We don't need a fifty year plan, Sookie. That's plainly ridiculous."

"Is it really? I've given a lot of thought to this and I don't think it is. As of right now, I'm taking it as an established fact that Eric is tied to Oklahoma for the next fifty years. Supposing you agree to turn me, that still means we have fifty years before we can be together. That's a very long time, a full lifetime for many people. If I go to him now and tell him I love him and this all happened because I wished I could love him forever, what do you suppose that will do to us?"

"I would think he will be as ecstatic as you. What are you getting at?"

"I'm thinking that fifty years is a long time to wait for someone to be available to you."

"And?" Pam's eyes narrowed fractionally. "What _are_ you getting at? You're not saying that's too long to wait for him, are you?"

"No, of course not, at least not the way you are suggesting. Just bear with me a minute, okay? Supposing I tell him and we're both ecstatic little bugs in a rug. Everything is great, we love each other. We can make it work for fifty years, right? We have an entire eternity to look forward to. That idea is great in theory, but not so much in reality. Freyda will not allow a relationship between us. That's fact. I can't live in Oklahoma to be near him and she would never allow him back here, especially if she knows about me. At best, I could hope for the same kind of sporadic contact you have. If we were especially brave and careful, perhaps we might even see one another occasionally."

"You are probably not too far off in your assumptions," she agreed thoughtfully. "But at least you could take comfort in your love as you wait it out."

"But should we expect the comfort of that love to warm our beds at night? What about sex, Pam? Have you thought about that angle? I sure have. Fifty years is a ridiculously unrealistic period to expect celibacy. Even if we very maturely agree that it's okay to slake our physical desires elsewhere, how long will that work before jealousy kicks in? How many nights will we spend lying awake at night wondering not what, but who the other was doing that evening?"

"I did not consider that angle. You know vampires don't really view sex the same way humans do. But I can see how this would cause jealousy for you."

"Do you really think it would be just me getting jealous? Eric would be just fine with me having sex with other men, I suppose? Personally, I can't see it being anything more than a toxic disaster. Not exactly the recipe for a happily ever after."

"I can see that, actually. It could cause problems throughout that many years. So, what is your plan?"

"I want you to turn me and give me some time to get used to my new status before we contact him. I'll contact Desmond Cataliades about the fairy charm and see what he can shed light on. In a couple of weeks, when I am ready, we will tell him about my new status, but I don't want to see him yet. I would prefer if we could not tell him that part of my wish involved loving him. I know the little bit of his blood on the bullets might have played a part, so if you feel we have to, I understand, but I don't plan on telling him I still love him yet. Every cell in my body is protesting, believe me, but until I can figure out a way for us to still be together, I don't want to get into that part."

Pam simply looked at me for a long moment before speaking. "I'm torn, Sookie. I hate to say it, but I can almost understand your reasoning. I don't necessarily believe it's sound, but I can see where you are coming from." She paused and I could see the indecision in her eyes. "I want to give you what you want, but I really think we might be making a mistake in not telling him right away."

We went back and forth for a while until I finally wore her down on the subject. I might look like the old Sookie, but I was far more rational and reasonable than she ever would have been. I was a seasoned psychologist with a lifetime of experience and insight to draw on.

I wasn't the silly, naïve little girl I was then.

Eventually, after much banter and negotiation, Pam and I hammered out a deal. She would turn me into a vampire and wouldn't tell Eric about it first. I agreed to lay low for a while and we would buy me enough time to acclimatize a little before Pam filed the paperwork with the authority.

I also had to promise to be the one to tell Eric. It was one point the Viking's wily child had refused to waver on. I agreed to go see him the next time he was in Shreveport, even though I hadn't planned on seeing him until after he was a free man again. I wasn't sure my heart would survive seeing him, but yet not having him. The unrelenting pain in my chest was bad enough now.

If it was the cost of immortality and a chance of eternal happiness with the vampire I've already loved for one lifetime, I was willing to pay it. I'd give everything that I had for the chance to love him once more.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you all think? Is it in Sookie's best interests to become vampire?**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this one to you, but we've just returned from a much needed vacation and we left all electronics home for this one. Thanks so much for all the love you've been showing this story. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I'm taking some liberties here with the history of the cluviel d'or, but I really, really hated that stupid letter from Gran to Sookie and just couldn't deal with that aspect of the story. Hope it all makes sense!**_

 _ **As always, I do not own these characters.**_

* * *

I just wouldn't be Sookie Stackhouse if things worked out as expected.

Take today, for instance. It's a gorgeous day, sunny and bright. The birds are merrily chirping in the sun-dappled trees as butterflies and bees make their rounds of the gardens. It couldn't be more lovely; it was a great day for sunbathing, if I were in the mood.

In fact, the only bad thing about today is that I wasn't supposed to see it at all. I'd bid the sun adieu.

If things had turned out as expected, I'd be rising to greet the moon in a couple of more nights. In fact, if things had gone as expected, sunbathing would never again be an option. I would rise vampire.

Or so I thought.

I'd woken this morning disoriented and in the dark. I was also desperate to pee. I stumbled around Pam's darkened daychamber and let myself out, making a beeline for the bathroom upstairs. It wasn't until I'd taken care of business that the sleepy fog penetrating my brain started to clear. Midway through washing my hands, it hit me.

I'd walked through the sunny kitchen to get here. To pee.

And unless I have been seriously misinformed, vampires can't walk in the sun, nor do they pee.

I stood motionlessly at the sink, water and soapy lather dripping from my hands. What the hell was happening?

It was a good half an hour later before I'd summoned enough courage to open the bathroom door again. I stepped out cautiously, slowly heading toward the beam of sunlight falling across the polished wooden floors.

I stopped just shy, so close my hyper-sensitive flesh registered the heat. Watching carefully for any changes to my skin, I slowly exposed my bare flesh to the sunlight.

Nothing. Just the familiar pleasant sensation of warmth and happiness.

I stood there with my arm held in the sun long enough for my upper arm to start to twitch. I decided it was obviously safe, and stepped fully into the golden sunbeam, watching as dust motes flew through the air around me.

My vision was clearly enhanced, as were my hearing and sense of smell. I flexed my muscles, feeling the strength ripple through me. The sizable infusion of Pam's blood had clearly given me some pretty ninja-like vampire skills, but I was not a vampire.

I sat at the kitchen table, trying my best to work out what could have gone wrong. It was a wasted exercise. Other than wondering if the magical mojo responsible for my turning back time had somehow blocked any other magical interference, I was clueless. I was also starting to get very antsy for a cup of coffee. I decided to give in to the urge. What harm could it do? I was already sitting in the sun. Surely coffee couldn't hurt me.

The expansive back deck, with it's multitude of overflowing flower pots, was cheerful and welcoming as I took a seat on my favorite lounger. Closing my eyes, I let the sun warm my skin and my soul, fighting the waves of depression threatening to crash over me. My best play - the only move I had - failed. My heartfelt wish was turning into more of a curse, or that's how I saw it in the moment.

How much had my wording influenced my wish? If I had known the importance of the moment, I would have taken the time to cover all my bases. Would it have allowed me to wish for my youth and Eric's freedom? Was my desire to love him forever the cause of the pain I felt in my heart? I held a hand over my chest, pressing hard as if I could somehow ease the ache I felt. I thought the pain of losing him before had been as intense as pain could be, but I was so wrong. The literal aching pain I felt was strong enough to nearly bring me to my knees.

It was also enough to convince me I had been going about this entire situation all wrong. I was running around half-cocked and desperately ill-informed. In a bid to prove how mature I was, I instead showcased my immaturity. The was nothing about this situation I clearly understood, but I was making decisions based on my assumptions, something the old me would have done without even thinking. It was time to put on my big girl panties and stop focusing so much on the mistakes I'd made as a young woman.

The last few days had proven I was capable of identifying my numerous faults, but the self-recrimination accompanying it was not helpful. I knew how badly I messed up, but blaming myself for everything was putting unnecessary pressure on me. Yes, I had made some tragic mistakes back then, but I couldn't continue to shoulder all of the blame. Everything couldn't have been my fault. Eric had to bear some of the responsibility for the disaster that was us.

Up until the moment vampires entered my life, I hadn't had an excuse to grow up. How much maturity could I be expected to accumulate in a sleepy little town like Bon Temps? In an effort to compensate for the strain my telepathy put on me, Gran sheltered me from as much of life's harsh realities as she could. My first real relationship was with a vampire and it destroyed me when I realized how much of myself I'd given to a lie.

My life was a hot mess, as Lafayette would have said, by the time the attraction between Eric and I finally flared. I was heartbroken over the end of Bill and I, but still had huge amounts of his blood in me. Gran was gone and I suddenly had a brand new family to contend with. I was swimming against the current, trying desperately not to get pulled under water. Every direction I turned was fraught with peril and soul-shattering revelations. How much longer would I continue to blame myself for doing the best I could with the emotional and psychological maturity I had available to me? I at least survived that tumultuous time, something many could not say.

But what of Eric? While I could rightfully attribute many of my mistakes to my youthful immaturity, he could hardly offer the same excuse. The thousand year old vampire had made as many mistakes in our relationship as I did. He consistently and deliberately left me in the dark about many things, despite his pride in never actually lying to me. He often alluded to things I needed to know, but either the timing was wrong, or he allowed me to cowardly evade the conversation at hand. I certainly never made it easy for him, but even looking back with a much clearer head, I had to wonder why he never fought harder to make me understand what the hell was happening right before my eyes.

My eyes settled on the full, lush rose bushes in the corner of the yard. The blooming flowers were magnificent, but I couldn't appreciate the beauty I gazed upon. When Eric and I were together all those long years ago, I assumed - rightfully or not - that he didn't either trust me or love me enough. I thought I knew better now, but there were still lingering questions and doubts for me. If there was any chance of a real relationship between us at some point, I knew it could not be anything remotely like what we had before.

The strong aversion to contacting him was part of that equation. From the moment I had awoken to my drastically changed circumstances, the entire situation seemed, quite literally, to be a fairy tale and I had treated it as such. My head was swimming with fantasies of what might yet come to be, but I also connected with the scared, heartbroken girl I once was. Gran would have called me a Pessimistic Polly and she would have been mostly correct. If I was honest with myself, I was really afraid of Eric and all he stood for, regardless of my heartfelt wish to love him forever.

In the years since our relationship crumbled, I've learned to be the strong, independent woman I thought I was then. It took a whole lot of life shoving me around and knocking me down before I realized the difference in true strength and independence and the headstrong, obstinate pride I had believed it to be. I knew I had the maturity necessary for such a complicated relationship, but part of me doubted Eric's ability to grow and change. Just by virtue of reaching a thousand years of life, he clearly showed an uncanny ability to move with the times and stay current, but whether that could extend to his personal life and beliefs was a separate question.

During the course of our relationship, the thing that infuriated me the most was always his high-handed behaviour. In retrospect, I understood clearly his motivations behind some of the most egregious examples, but understanding didn't make it all better. My place in his life was never clearly defined, regardless of the fact we were married in his eyes. Some of that was my fault, but some of it was also Eric not choosing to carve out a place for me there. It is not a life I would settle for this time.

It was the unexpected but yet familiar sound that drew me from my brooding. The soft, yet distinctive "POP" was unmistakable.

Fairy.

Every muscle in my body tensed and I jumped to my feet, spinning around to face the intruder. My sigh of relief tangled with the shocked gasp fighting to come out. I coughed and croaked out a not so warm greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

"Great-Granddaughter." Niall's tone was as formal as I remembered from all those years ago. I thought back to when the portals closed and shivered as I recalled why he closed them. I had believed them to be still closed, but yet, here he is.

"Grandpa Niall." I moved to hug him before I pulled back. Perhaps it would be smarter of me to know why he's here before welcoming him back into my life so easily. "I'm surprised to see you. I have missed you."

It was true. I missed Claudine terribly, and I had thought of Niall many times through the years, especially as my human family and friends started leaving me. I'd always wondered how he'd fared.

"As I have missed you, child." My fairy great-grandfather leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my brow. "I'm sorry it took so long to reach you. I would have been here sooner, but I was delayed."

Confusion wrinkled my forehead.

"You're not late. I wasn't expecting you at all."

"Ah, but I am too late, my child. If I'd made it here in time, there would have been no need for whatever has happened here." Niall looked as stately and as important as he always did. His dove gray suit was impeccably tailored to his tall, lean frame; the accompanying silver tipped walking stick and leather attaché case completed the look. He'd barely aged in all this time.

I smoothed my hair back from my forehead, suddenly aware of how shabby I must look in comparison. I might look fifty years younger than I did just days ago, but next to the ever-radiant Prince of the Fae, I looked a little less than put together; slightly unkempt.

"What do you mean?" Was he here to correct whatever fairy magic had turned back the clock for me? My stomach knotted in trepidation.

"First, let me tell you how proud I am of you." Niall was beaming at me with a smile so wide, it was causing all sorts of interesting wrinkles to form around his brilliant green eyes. "I didn't think this would be a path you chose."

"I'm not sure I would say I chose this, even if I am pleased with the results."

It was Niall's turn to look confused. "I'm not sure we're on the same page." His very human reply confounded me even further. What was he talking about, then? I asked him.

"Why, you accepting your fairy heritage, of course." Niall shrugged and I wondered if he maintained these very human gestures in Fae, or if it was only when amongst humans. "What are you referring to?"

I started at him blankly for a minute. Accepting my fairy heritage? What the heck have I done now?

"You do know I shouldn't look like this, right?" Maybe he was confused about something else, but I really didn't think so. "I am eighty years old, Grandfather. I looked like an eighty year old human just two days ago."

"Yes, yes, I know," Niall waved a hand royally through the air as if that should somehow clear up the lingering confusion. "Claudine told me all the particulars. As I said, I am delighted for you."

"Claudine?" My eyes wide open and rounded with shock, I stared at him with my jaw hanging. "Claudine is dead. She can't tell you anything." I spoke flatly. I wondered briefly if dementia was possible for fairies.

"Ah, but things change in many years, my child." He smiled at me gently, a warm look in his intelligent eyes. "Claudine has ascended. She is an angel."

"Oh my God!" I screeched at him, nearly out of my mind with joy and relief. "She has? She's an angel, for real?"

"For real, yes." Niall gestured to the chair beside the one I'd vacated upon his arrival. "Shall we sit?"

With my mind whirring at an incredibly fast pace, I gratefully reclaimed my spot. I was barely able to keep up, but yet, some part of my brain scolded me for not having been the one to offer a seat.

"Before you say anything else, please tell me about Claudine," I pleaded. Her death had never left me; the guilt I felt never faded. I had learned to live with all of the other deaths on my hands; those that I have killed, and those who laid down their lives for me. The list was too long for my liking, but it was always Claudine at the top.

"As you know, Claudine spent much of her existence in pursuit of angel status. I am proud to say she ascended after her return to Summerlands." Niall did look proud. I always thought he had a soft spot for Claudine. "When she was able, she came to me and told me of her transformation. She also told me she continued to watch over you."

"She did?" A small trickle of tears slithered down my cheek. "She gave her life for me, Grandfather! And her precious baby. How can she still care enough to watch over me?"

It was always the thought of the baby that drew fresh swells of guilt. I would never be able to make peace with that death.

"Sookie." Niall reached out and grasped my hand in his. "You mustn't feel guilty. Claudine has her regrets, I am sure, but never think saving you was one of them. If it weren't for you, she may never have ascended."

"What could I have to do with that?" I asked in wonder.

"Claudine was assigned to protect you for a reason, my child. Laying down her own life, and the life inside her, in pursuit of her goal was the deciding factor. She made sure to tell me this in case I should ever see you again."

I slumped down into my seat. I didn't know how much more strangeness I could take.

I'd never really questioned Claudine's presence in my life. I'd just accepted it blindly. She was family and she loved me. That was the important part of our relationship. That she was super handy in protecting me was helpful, of course, but I loved her like a sister.

I'd been starved for affection when we met. I had lifelong unconditional love from Gran and she'd been taken from me. Jason and I had a complicated relationship; I knew he loved me, but I was also starkly aware I embarrassed him. I was delighted to welcome Claudine into my life. She felt like family in a way even Jason did not.

But had I ever really questioned why I was special enough to have been assigned a fairy godmother?

Of course not.

Things were different now. Forty-eight hours ago I was an eighty year-old woman coming to the end of her life. Twenty-four hours ago I was a twenty-seven year-old poised to become a vampire. I sit here now with my great-grandfather; a fairy prince who tells me I have embraced my fairy side.

It seemed to be as good a time as any to fully embrace my place in the supernatural world.

"Why was Claudine assigned to me?" I grabbed the bull by the horns. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"There are prophecies that speak of many riddles." Niall answered with a riddle of his own. "Some are interpreted correctly. Others are not. One such prophecy spoke of a Brigant woman born on human soil."

"And?" I prompted with frustration.

"Without getting into full details, the prophecy spoke of the important place this woman would hold; she would wield tremendous power and command even greater respect. It would be through her efforts that the Fae would rise again."

"What does all this mean?" I pressed my palms into my eyeballs before roughing dragging them down my face.

"Ah – that's the problem, my child. It is all in how you view it, how you choose to interpret things. There are many prophecies and most have never come to fruition. That is not to say that they won't, but have not yet. There is no saying this prophecy relates directly to you, but Fintan feared for you, nonetheless. It is the reason he hid you so carefully for all those years."

"He knew?" Did Gran know this, too?

"He knew of the prophecy. Your Aunt Linda and cousin Hadley did not have the spark. When you were born, and your spark was confirmed, Fintan worried about what this might mean for your future. He didn't want you hunted."

"Why am I only finding this out now?" I asked hotly. So much had been kept from me. "I _was_ hunted, for God's sake! I was told it was because of your enemies, but was it? Or was it because of this damned prophecy?"

"Did you ever ask?" He queried gently.

"Well, no. But shouldn't you have told me anyway?" I countered.

"Tell you what, exactly? We told you the truth, Sookie, whether you want to see it that way, or not. We are your family. We wanted to know you and love you." His face remained serene through the conversation. I wondered what it would take to rattle his composure.

"And I suppose the prophecy stuff had nothing to do with it?" I snorted.

"Other than Claudine being assigned to watch over a possibly valuable Fae asset, no, not much. Remember what I said, my child. There is nothing specific linking you to this prophecy, other than you being born of Brigant blood on human soil."

"So, why would she be assigned to protect me, then?" Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies…

We were going in circles here. I didn't seem to be getting anywhere in understanding what the hell was happening.

"For the reasons I gave you then. I am a powerful man with powerful enemies. Enemies who also would have known of the prophesy and tried to do you harm because of it. Enemies who may have tried to use you in their fight with me."

"My head is swimming, Grandfather." I stood and moved to the sliding glass doors. I needed a drink and my lax hospitality skills needed some buffing. "Can I offer you a drink? Something to eat perhaps?"

He declined the food, but accepted a glass of water. We moved inside, sitting in Pam's bright, sunny kitchen, silence stretching between us as we enjoyed our water, and in my case, a chance to think. Eventually, I put my glass on the shiny wooden table, and tried to get him to lay his cards there, too.

"Can we get back to why you and how you are here? I thought the portals were still closed."

"The portals mostly remain closed, although the realm is a peaceful place at this time. With the right amount of magic, there are several portals that can be accessed right now. The portal near your home is one."

My home. Strange, but I haven't thought once about where I was going to live. I can't stay with Pam forever, especially since it appeared my attempt at turning was an epic fail. Did I want to reclaim my home? I wasn't sure. This was a brand new chapter in my life.

"Why are you here now, after all this time?"

"Claudine contacted me a couple of nights ago. She said you had accessed your spark. Obviously, I came as soon as I could." Niall leaned almost imperceptibly closer and took a deep inhale. I would never get used to being smelled. "I wish I had come sooner. What happened for you to have ingested so much vampire blood?"

"But I didn't access my spark. I don't know what that means, even. I certainly didn't do anything to it." I protested, but his statement sent off an avalanche of questions in my brain.

Could I really have done this myself?

I was saved from my spiralling thoughts by Niall's musical voice.

"But you did, child. How else do you explain this?" He waved his hand in my direction.

I kept trying to formulate a reply, but every time I opened my mouth, words deserted me. My mouth opened and closed like a hungry guppy until I realized how foolish I must look. I snapped my jaws shut and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you not understand what you have done, my child?" My great-grandfather asked me gently. I shook my head mutely. I really wished he would stop calling me a child, but I supposed eighty years was still infancy for him.

"Can you tell me what happened leading up to your change?" His eyes were kind as he gazed at me and my mutism broke, words spilling from me in rapid order. I told him of the finding the box and the necklace inside it. I confessed, with averted eyes and a quiet voice, the wish I'd uttered as I held it and the bullets in my hand.

Niall sat quietly and only gave an occasional nod as I related my incredible tale. His quiet, reassuring presence had me spilling the entire story, right up to my attempted – and obviously failed – turning. It was a cathartic experience.

After waiting an appropriate length of time to ascertain my story had come to an end, Niall let out a soft sigh and quietly tut-tutted to himself.

"May I ask to see it?" he requested. Nodding my head, I left the room to retrieve the object and its box.

Returning quickly, I handed the box to Niall and watched as he opened it and removed the piece in question.

I noticed immediately that the stone did not glow in his hands. It didn't glow in Pam's hands either, but I would have thought that with Niall being a pure fairy, it would have reacted even stronger to him.

I was wrong. For some reason, it pleased me for it to only respond to my touch.

After inspecting the stone from all angles, and holding it close to his nose for an uncomfortable period of time, Niall handed the stone back to me. Swirls and wisps formed inside the luminous stone instantly.

I wrapped both hands around it and relaxed as I felt a warm feeling of peacefulness trickle through me.

"It is a cluviel dor." Niall's voice held some reverence and I sat up straighter in my chair. "It is one of the most magical Fae items in existence. The magic required to produce one," Niall shook his head, strands of silky silver hair slipping to brush against his lined cheeks, "I can only tell you it is incredibly rare for a reason."

"What does it do?" I whispered.

"It is a love charm." Niall inclined his head to the side, studying me for a second. "It grants any wish, if it is made in the name of true love."

I gaped at him, trying to process his calmly uttered statement.

"However," he started speaking again, "only a fairy can access the magic of a cluviel dor. The magic cannot connect without a spark."

"I know you say I have this spark, but I don't know what it is. I certainly don't know how to use it."

"Your spark is an essential part of you, just as it is for every fairy. It is the core of our magic. Whether you know how to use it or not is a moot point." He nodded his head for emphasis. "You did use it."

"Why now? Why have I never been able to use magic before?" I could think of a baker's dozen times when I could have used some magic on my side.

"I would think it's probably a combination of factors. The cluviel dor is incredibly powerful in its own right. Your spark would have reacted to it immediately." He paused and looked me directly in the eye. "Your wish must have been completely genuine, completely selfless in order for your spark to have reacted with the cluviel dor the way it did. I thought you loved the vampire back then, but I assumed the love had faded. News of his marriage to Oklahoma reached me years ago."

Was my wish selfless? I hadn't thought so. I loved Eric selfishly, greedily. I wanted him all to myself.

"Oklahoma negotiated with Eric's maker behind his back," I related the short story, "Eric divorced me and married her."

"Was this what you wanted?"

"No." I was too bull-headed to have acknowledged Eric as my husband when we were married, even if it was just by vampire tradition. It wasn't until we were divorced that I really understood he had been my husband, in every way that mattered. "He had no choice, though. The contract was iron-clad."

"You are a Brigant princess, my child," Niall said in a mildly scolding tone. "There is not a contract on earth that could prevent you from claiming your husband. I am sorry I was not here for you."

"Well, to them I was human, and humans don't count when it comes to vampire marriage, especially one sanctioned by your maker." I spoke glumly, recalling the pain, confusion and distress that accompanied those days and weeks and months.

"Why did you want to become a vampire?" His tone was interested, and I realized I had glossed over that part of my explanation.

"Because I still wanted to be like this," I gestured at my face, "when Eric is free again. I didn't want to face growing old again without him."

"That's not something you have to worry about," he said in a dry tone. "I would place bets that you will stay just as you are."

"What do you mean?" I tried not to get my hopes up but my insides were jumping for joy.

"You wished to be twenty-seven again so you could love Eric forever, did you not?"

"Well, yes." Could it really be that simple? Did I really have forever to make this right?

"Then I suspect you will have your wish." He paused and grew more serious. "There is one caveat, however. Your wish was very specific. Should you stop loving the vampire or he meets his final death, you may die as well, or age rapidly once again. The magic of the cluviel d'or is troublesome to predict."

That was fine by me. If that was the price I had to pay, I would accept it with grace and gratitude.

"Is that why I couldn't be turned?" I asked, still curious about our failure.

"No. A fairy cannot be turned. Our magic supersedes vampire magic. It wouldn't be possible under any circumstances." He frowned as he spoke. "If you had attempted this before, you might have died. It is likely because your spark fought the vampire magic that you lived. I thought you knew this."

"Nope." I popped the P. "Just another thing I was kept in the dark about." I was too deliriously happy at the moment to really work up the indignation I might otherwise have felt.

"Well, it's a good thing it happened now and not before. The only problem this will pose to you is having the vampire tied to you, and vice versa."

"I don't think that's really a bad problem," I mused. "Pam is my best friend, and I may need her to claim me publicly." It didn't feel so bad to be connected to Pam. Even in her dayrest, I could feel her life-force inside me, taking up space inside the aching hole in my heart. There was a tingling awareness that reminded me of my blood bond with Eric.

"That may not be necessary. I was rather hoping I could convince you to join me in Faery for a time." Niall gave me an appraising look. "It would be beneficial for you to gain control of your abilities. Once word spreads of your transformation, you can expect there to be renewed interest. It will give the vampire's blood time to work out of your system, as well."

He was right, of course. While I didn't need to worry about being registered with the authority as Pam's progeny, and drawing unwanted attention from the Council, I couldn't stay in hiding forever. Eventually someone would see me and the cat would be out of the bag. But go to Faery? Leave here and go to another realm?

It was a question I'd never posed to myself and I found myself pondering the options.

First of all, he was right. If this was what I'd chosen, I was going to be part of the supernatural world forever. I needed to be able to protect myself, and Eric, too, if need be. I'd ignored everything before, to my detriment. If the opportunity to better my chances were offered, I would be foolish to not consider it.

"Why would I need to go to Faery to learn to control my magic?" I questioned. I wanted to trust him, but he was asking me to go somewhere no one could help me.

"You could learn here, but it would take you many years, even if you had a qualified instructor." Niall admitted easily. "Your spark will be fully charged and active at all times in the realm. There is much you will be able to simply hope is you will be able to learn the full scope of your abilities. They may never all become apparent if you remain here."

Fairies couldn't lie, but they could evade and prevaricate with the best of them. He was being straightforward enough to reassure me.

"How long would I need to be there?"

"That's where it gets a little tricky. Time works very differently than it does here. You would only need a few weeks, a couple of months at most to master your spark and magic."

"That doesn't sound so bad. How is it different though?" I could use a few weeks to formulate a plan for the next part of my life.

"It's impossible to gauge the differences accurately, because it depends on so many different factors. But a couple of months in Faery could translate into maybe several years here."

I looked at him in complete astonishment. Was he serious?

"But you are able to come and go without so much time in between." I pointed out.

"I am old and have much practice controlling it. As I said, it depends on many factors. There is a certain degree of magic necessary to control the flow of time." His explanation made a little sense, if you understood brainteasers. "It will get easier for you to control, with time and effort on your part. You should eventually be able to come and go with very little skipping time."

"Could I come and go instead of staying there for weeks?"

"You could, but it would only delay the inevitable. You would still take decades of human time to accomplish your goal there. Coming and going will lengthen the process and would also be disrespectful to the Fae who will teach you to master your abilities." Niall pointed out the obvious flaws in my logic. "It would also require a tremendous outlay of magic to access the portal so frequently."

I fell into thought again. Would it be so bad? I had eternity to look forward to, and a very long time before Eric is free. If I could pass some of that time in Faery, only it would feel like weeks, not years, what did I have to lose? It looked like a win/win situation.

I could finally learn what it is to be a fairy. This spark I'd been had provided me with the opportunity for a chance at the greatest joy on any realm. To not learn how to wield it correctly seemed utterly disrespectful.

I would return to Eric a true asset, not the weak liability I was before. I would have power, enough to keep us safe. I would be wiser and stronger, able to hold my own in the supernatural world.

"Would you excuse me for a few minutes?" I stood and made my excuses as I left the table. His offer was tempting, but I needed to be smart about my decision. I made my way to Pam's cozy home office and entered the sound-proofed room, locking the door behind me. Taking a seat in the delicate Queen Anne chair behind the desk, I took a deep breath before picking up the phone.

"Hello," I greeted the stern voice on the other end. "It's Sookie Stackhouse calling. Would Mr. Cataliades be available?"

The receiver played soft music in my ear and I was almost lulled into a sense of peace as I waited for my lawyer, confidant and friend to pick up. Desmond was the ideal advisor for this situation; not only was he the most knowledgeable person I knew, he was closely acquainted with the Brigant family, as well. His friendship with Fintan surely must have provided him with insight into the world Niall was asking me to visit.

"Sookie." The demon's booming voice quickly brought me to my senses. "How are you, my dear?"

"Better than you could imagine, my friend," I told him seriously. The last time I'd seen Desmond it had been to discuss updating my will. This was decidedly better. "I have some things to tell you and a few more to ask. Do you have time to talk?"

"I will always make time for you. What is on your mind?"

I suppressed the urge to laugh. There wouldn't be time to tell him everything on my mind.

"This is a long story I'm going to try to make quite short. Do you know what a cluviel d'or is?" I cut right to the heart of the matter.

"Yes, I am familiar," he replied slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I found one hidden in the attic of the farmhouse. I'm assuming it came from Fintan."

The whoosh of air leaving his lungs was loud enough to audible over the phone. "It was made before not long after your birth. Fintan cared for you deeply."

"It was for me?" I asked in surprise.

"Fintan had it made for your grandmother, although he knew the chances of her using it were slim to none as she didn't have the spark. I believe he always knew it would be for you. Do you know what it is?"

"I do now, but I didn't when I found it. You should know it's been activated," I said before giving him the condensed version of what occurred. He remained silent as I related the story, but expressed his feelings freely when I stopped speaking.

"My darling girl! I could not be happier for you. Nobody deserves a second chance more than you," he told me warmly. "I trust you are pleased?"

"Ecstatic. Over the moon happy," I admitted. "Even the parts I'm not so familiar with, like the spark and becoming a fairy, can't put a damper on my joy. Do you have any advice you can give an old friend?"

"It would be my advice to take Niall up on his offer. If you truly wish to embrace your nature, he is telling the truth about the environment in Faery. It is much the same for demons; the very land is magical and it would be easier for you there."

My fingernails tapped out a staccato rhythm on the polished mahogany of the desk. I couldn't make another mistake; I couldn't keep rushing into decisions.

"What of the time differences, Desmond? Can I trust his estimations?" I didn't want to risk being stuck there for too long. I still was not ready to speak with Eric, but I knew I soon would be. If I go with Niall, it will be an uncomfortably long time before I have the chance again.

"It is tricky to estimate how much time will pass. It's somewhat different for everybody and you will be travelling with Niall, making your crossing even more unusually difficult to predict. It would be safe to count every day you spend there as several here, perhaps even up to a week or more." The demon paused for a moment and I could hear swift tapping on a keyboard. "Is there anything I can look after for you in the meantime?"

"Do you truly believe it's best if I go with him?" The more I considered the issue, the more I understood it was an opportunity I couldn't refuse; one perhaps I had no right to refuse. I could hardly claim to be all in while still refusing to understand essential elements of who I am.

"It's the only way if you are serious about learning your abilities and mastering your spark. I can see no obvious downfalls for you, other than the time away from home." He sounded certain and I could almost picture his round face bobbing up and down as he spoke.

"If I go, I might need you to figure out how I will officially explain this, to the IRS and banks, and such. There's no way I pass for myself anymore and I will need to continue accessing my funds."

"That won't be an issue," he assured me smoothly. "I can have that covered for you by your return. Is there anything else?"

"There is. I need your advice on one more thing." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "When I made my wish, I was holding several items with Eric's blood on them, as well as the cluviel d'or. Do you think there was any chance Eric's blood played into the equation that night? If so, are there any repercussions I should be concerned with? I'm really not comfortable actually leaving earth without telling him what's happening." It was one thing to have doubts and concerns, but I was considering something in another category altogether.

"It is doubtful, but impossible to tell. Magic works differently in every scenario, but I would suspect the vampire's blood would not have been necessary. The fairy charm alone is more than powerful enough to produce such an effect." The demon lawyer seemed certain in his assertions, but I was still feeling twinges of guilt.

I sighed and pressed a hand across my forehead. The certainty of yesterday was fading fast. It was one thing to consider delaying telling him while he was as close as a phone call away, but I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of going to another realm - for what may amount to years - without at least letting him know the possibilities the future held. The ache in my chest worsened even thinking of it.

"Do you still see him, Desmond?" As with Pam, I had never spoken to him about Eric after our divorce was completed.

"Occasionally. Mostly at summits and the like, but I've looked after a couple of business transactions for him, as well."

"Is he well? I mean, is he treated well in Oklahoma?" Going there had not been his choice and I was finally curious about his life. Did he even have the luxury of choice in his life? I knew so little about him.

"Oklahoma has proven to be a successful venture, from a business standpoint. I cannot speak to his personal life other than to say he appears more withdrawn than I am accustomed to. I believe he desires his freedom more than anything," my friend replied as candidly as possible. "We both know Oklahoma was not his choice."

"Do you think I should contact him? Am I making another mistake?" As legitimate as I felt my concerns to be, I knew I was only delaying the inevitable. I _did_ want a relationship with him, no matter my hesitations.

"I can advise you on many things, my dear, but your relationship with the vampire is not one of them." Desmond chuckled dryly and I smiled simply picturing his jovial face. "I can tell you one thing I have observed, however. I have met many vampire and human couples through the years, but I do not believe I ever witnessed real love until I saw the vampire with you, and then again when he was faced with leaving you."

A quiet moment settled around me as my soul absorbed his meaning. Equal measures of joy and determination rose up in the steely silence. Desmond's words brought more clarity to the situation than any I'd yet heard, but yet, they were achingly simple.

After heartfelt congratulations and well-wishes, we disconnected the call and I was left to make a life-altering decision. Going would put me on a far more steady footing for my re-entry into the supe world. Staying would keep me close to Eric, but would be the equivalent of sticking my damned head in the sand. I took the time to consider both sides, but couldn't come up with a good enough reason to stay. I would miss Pam terribly, but I was sure she would understand my decision, especially in light of my spectacular fail at becoming vampire.

"I'll do it," I announced to the silent room after long minutes of contemplation. Part of me felt I was making a mistake, but everything else told me to do it. This was a brand new life I'd been given, and I wasn't going to waste it this time around. I wouldn't spend the rest of it looking over my shoulder, terrified of whatever went bump in the dark. Smoothing the rumpled, slightly too big and definitely out of style track suit I wore, I pulled my shoulders back and returned to tell the Prince of Fae my decision.

"Excellent. Shall we go?" Niall clapped his hands together in a regal gesture and stood to his full height.

"Now?" I laughed and looked around me. "I can't go right away. I need to pack and talk to Pam, and all kinds of things," I finished lamely.

"You can get all you need in Faerie. Leave a note for the vampire." My great-grandfather simplified everything. "I can't afford to delay here, Sookie. There are matters requiring my attention and meetings to attend."

Everything was moving so quickly. I got up and refilled my water glass, drinking the cold liquid down quickly. I reviewed my options rapidly even though nothing had changed since I'd made my decision to go. I could obtain everything I needed there; I had nothing suitable to pack anyway. It was leaving Pam behind with only a letter that pulled at my heart. She deserved more from me, but would she understand in the long run?

"I can't do that. I'm sorry, but you gave to give me a few more hours. I can be ready two hours past sunset," I finally replied. I rinsed my water glass out and placed it on the dish rack. "I want to go with you, but I cannot leave without at least speaking with Pam. If you can't wait for me, I understand, but that's my final offer."

Niall stared at me shrewdly for a few moments before laughing heartily. "You will do well, Sookie. You have yourself a deal."

* * *

 _ **And another new chapter of her life begins! Sorry to all of you hoping Sookie would become vampire, but I just don't see her as a vampire. Hope you are enjoying!**_

 _ **Next chapter will feature our favorite vampire, y'all. Please give him some love.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for the awesome support you're all showing for this story. I'm continually amazed and humbled by the response. I thank each and every one of you reading and reviewing Wisdom. It means the world to me.**_

 _ **On a side note, I want to congratulate all my fellow Canadians on a very successful federal election. Justin Trudeau's Liberal party has won a majority government, putting an end to a decade long Conservative government. I'm raising my glass to change and our new Prime Minister. (And for all of you who don't know who he is, Google him. While not near the impossible standards of our Viking, he is definitely one of the hottest world leaders!)**_

 _ **As always, I do not own these characters.**_

* * *

A thousand years. The phrase alone holds weight; most things of that age would be considered ancient and be afforded significant respect simply for having survived the brutality of time and the elements. It is considered a remarkable length of time by most any standard and it is the approximate length of time I have walked this earth.

For a vampire, or any supernatural being, to reach a thousand years of life required discipline, adaptability, luck and an unmistakable zeal for that life. My time with Appius reinforced the discipline I possessed from my Viking days and I found it easy to move with the flow of time rather than fight against the inevitability of change as many of my kind did. My mother had always told me I was born lucky and that luck survived my transition to vampire. The zeal for life I inherited from my father, a bright, inquisitive man with a heart full of adventure.

While there are vampires older than me, there are comparatively few who ever reach this age. Many have a hard time conceptualizing the difficulties inherent in reaching this milestone, especially those under five hundred. It is literally impossible, I believe, for a human to ever truly grasp what a thousand years of life truly means. There is a tendency to romanticize the situation; few recognized the brutal, cunning strength it took to survive this world for an entire millennium.

In the vampire world, even when the intricacies are not understood, healthy respect is usually given to the elders of our kind. In theory, at least, great age brings great wisdom, power and strength. We are counted as deadly opponents and powerful allies. It is generally assumed we are immune to coercion by any save our makers and monarchs.

As rare as it is for a vampire to reach this age, it is even more rare to have a surviving maker, yet it was the position I found myself in until a few decades ago. Over a thousand years of survival and experience had given me nearly complete autonomy over my life, my greatest wish since Appius Livius Ocella turned me into the creature I am today. After an initial adjustment phase, I adapted quite well to my circumstances but having a master chafed and Appius was a brutal one to contend with. The time I spent by his side showed me the depths of his depravity should never be underestimated, but I let my guard down after his final death. I foolishly assumed my days of being in thrall to anyone were over. How could I know the bastard would reach out from beyond the grave to rape me one more fucking time?

A hundred year sentence was the final lashing my dearly departed maker bestowed on me. A century of servitude - disguised as matrimony - was the punishment given and my short-lived freedom was stolen from me. The power and respect my age afforded me meant nothing. My life was ripped apart, boxed up and shipped to Oklahoma where parts of me were reassembled but much of who I was remained boxed away and held only as memories. In death, Appius managed to do what three centuries of his company had not: I was a broken man.

A hundred years. It was merely a blip in my long life, but it was more than equal to the average lifespan of a human. It was not an insignificant period of time. At any other point in my existence it wouldn't have seemed that bad. I may even have welcomed a marriage proposal from a monarch in years past. Louisiana changed everything for me, however, and the timing of this particular hundred years was personally devastating.

Prior to my move to the United States, I held no office of importance or had any particular power other than my deadly sword. My skills were valuable and valued, but I lived a much different existence. Louisiana offered me an opportunity I couldn't refuse; becoming Sheriff offered the security I sought while allowing me independence. I was answerable only to my Queen and my maker, whom I hadn't seen in several centuries. Area Five proved itself during my third year in charge, becoming the highest grossing Area in the state. Many questioned Sophie-Ann's wisdom in appointing a much older and stronger Sheriff, but my performance reinforced her faith in me.

Oklahoma had no such faith in me. It had taken her some time to accept it, but even Freyda eventually came to recognize the mistake she'd made in forcing this sham of a marriage on me. That stark recognition made her as determined to make my life miserable as I was to one day see her dead. If there was an aspect of my life she could control, she did. There was no privacy living under the watchful eye of the Queen and her retinue. As I had been prevented from bringing any of my people with me, even my staff were picked by Freyda.

Appius' hatred for me was well documented in the carefully constructed contract he entered into with Oklahoma. Restrictive, repressive and prohibitive best described the sentence he imposed on me. My maker granted the Queen the right to decide practically everything I did from my schedule to my living arrangements. I couldn't leave the state without her approval, which she only granted if it were for state business. I had returned to Louisiana just once to attend a meeting in New Orleans. My every move had been monitored closely by the two goons Freyda sent to watch over me and report my movements.

My wife relished the power she held over me. She knew I would do my duty and defend the state should the need arise, no matter how badly she treated me. It was not only within my personal honor system, but I was contractually bound to protect her. The contract had me by the fucking balls and it was the only reason I was sitting through another pointless meeting.

"Yes, your Majesty." My teeth gritted together as I tapped the extra reserve of patience necessary when dealing with my wife. "As I explained yesterday, and last week, everything is in place and ready for the summit."

"I simply want to be certain, Eric." The Queen's patronizing tone grated on every single fucking nerve I had left. "After the disaster we experienced last time, I feel I need to stay on top of this one."

"Your team definitely dropped the ball," I needled mildly. "But you may rest assured my team has the situation under control. Oklahoma will be ready to proceed as expected."

"Very well," she replied tightly. Her sharp features showed her obvious aggravation at the reminder it was her bumbling incompetence responsible for the laughable appearance Oklahoma gave eight years ago. As the next scheduled summit would be hosted by our state, it was important Oklahoma give a steady impression we were at least capable.

The next scheduled item on the agenda for tonight's meeting was equally trivial and my thoughts started to drift as I half listened to the drivel spewing from Freyda's second in command, a two hundred and fifty year old vampire named Walter. My attendance was hardly 'regrettably unavoidable' as Walter had relayed in his nasally voice late last night. The meeting had already consumed three quarters of my evening and nothing of importance had been discussed.

I fucking hated Oklahoma.

Three nights. Three fucking nights out of the entire fucking year. It was all I asked for, but something I rarely received. I had come to believe Freyda spent the other three hundred and sixty two nights of the year plotting ways to ensure I was not to have the peace I desired on these nights. My dear wife found ingenious ways to interrupt the solitude I sought once she detected a pattern. It was _her_ pattern.

As per the standard in vampire unions, my presence was required in the Queen's bed just once per calendar year. As Freyda chose to mark this occasion on the anniversary of our marriage every year, the night after became the first of the three nights I celebrated annually. The sanctity of that night was forever tainted after my seventeenth year of servitude; it must somehow have finally penetrated that I was actually celebrating another year of my sentence over rather than another successful year of marriage. It was around this time Freyda finally began to understand the depths of my hatred for her, even though it didn't truly deter her from her mission to woo me to her side.

Nothing would accomplish that mission. With Appius dead and gone, she was the only one left to blame for the pitiful existence I endured. She should have gracefully allowed me out of the contact when he died; she was the one who stole my life. Being separated from those I considered to be an integral part of my life has proven difficult. I maintained a stoic appearance, but it was nothing but an illusion. There was no one I trusted in Oklahoma, and therefore no one I could truly relax and enjoy spending time with. Unending nights ticked by with my head either buried in my business, or the state's. My attendance was mandatory at the various social functions Freyda deemed necessary, but the pleasant facade I wore covered the seething boredom and resentment in my soul.

The facade was dropped completely when I was alone with my wife and my disdain for my circumstances was made abundantly clear. Oklahoma was never my choice and I made sure my wife understood that each and every day of our marriage. She had hoped I would become more amenable as time passed, but the opposite was true. I had spent much of the first half of my marriage hoping against hope something would happen to allow me to return to Louisiana, but as time passed, I had to accept my reality. By the time my sentence was complete, Louisiana would have nothing left to offer me and my hatred for Oklahoma grew with each passing year.

Midnight had ushered in first of July and with it the eightieth birthday of Sookie Stackhouse. Even with the small amount of fae blood in her DNA, she was surely in the twilight of her life and her impending demise played on my mind and heart. I wasn't ready to face the loss, even though I'd truly lost her so many decades ago. Despite the years and miles separating us, I had always considered Sookie to be my true wife. She was the only woman I'd chosen to pledge with and although the circumstances were far from ideal, the ceremony - as short and laughably uncomfortable as it had been - meant more to me than anything else. She was the love of my life and my greatest regret.

My posture straightened as the meeting showed signs of drawing to a thankful end. This was the one night I tried my best to recognize, but my bitch wife always found a way to violate the sanctity of the evening. Ignoring Freyda completely, I nodded to the room at large and stood to my full height. Excusing myself, I briskly made my way to my chambers and entered my security code before pressing my right index finger to the scanner on next to the main panel. The light flickered from red to green and I entered the only space I considered my own in Oklahoma. The suite of rooms was small but well appointed with a spacious living area decorated in rich, earthy colours and large, comfortable furniture. The bedroom was smaller but had an ensuite bath with a large shower. The space suited my needs and since I never invited anyone else into my personal area, my needs were all that mattered.

Shaking off my suit coat, I dropped it onto the couch before moving to the small cabinet in the corner of the living room which housed a small refrigerator and microwave. Retrieving a bag of blood, I warmed it in the microwave before downing it all in one big swallow. I had certainly partaken of the blood and sex freely offered in the royal court on occasion, but I generally obtained most of my sustenance from bagged. I occasionally fed from the donors, but it was a generally unsatisfying experience, especially since I abstained from any other pleasures for quite some time. My body prodded me occasionally, but my heart simply wasn't in it. It still wasn't, if I were honest. It was a shockingly pathetic statement on my social life to say that the most regular sex I had was with my wife.

It was simple, really. I missed Sookie. The joyful buoyancy her presence provided was noticeably absent from my life. Nothing made me smile the way she did; I certainly have not laughed the way I did with her. I yearned for her bright, beaming smile and brilliant blue eyes. Her beauty had always captivated me, but no matter how much I enjoyed her lush, bountiful frame, I knew it was simply elaborate packaging for the true beauty inside. It was her incredible mind and generous soul I had fallen in love with. It was the simple, uncomplicated moments I missed the most; those rare, treasured moments when we allowed ourselves to simply be in the moment.

By the time vampires revealed themselves to the world, I had settled into a comfortable existence, even if it were somewhat boring and predictable. As Sheriff, I had duties and responsibilities weighing me down, but my place in the Louisiana hierarchy was secure. Fangtasia had seemed like a brilliant notion; the bar would provide a cover for my Area operations while bringing an unending source of blood, sex and money. It was exciting for a time, but that feeling quickly passed and I was left with a sour taste in my mouth and bitterness settling around my heart. The sex and blood so freely offered filled a need, but otherwise left me feeling empty. The zest for life I had so prized was slipping away under the restraints of my existence and apathy had begun to seep into the cracks.

And then one night Sookie Stackhouse walked into my life and showed me what I was missing. The otherwise ordinary, dull evening at my bar beamed instantly exciting. She was an interesting breath of fresh air, the proverbial light in the darkness. If I found her companion to be surprising, I could hardly be blamed. Bill Compton operated as the Queen's procurer and was otherwise a general scumbag with few friends or allies. He made sure I understood his claim, of course, but I was left with the distinct impression she wasn't aware of what her agreement meant.

Despite her charm and allure, I might never have seen her again if she had not revealed her gift. Her scent was memorably divine, but I had never been the poaching kind. Wooing her from his side would have been child's play, but it was a fairly safe bet he would have discouraged any further visits to Fangtasia. All bets were off the table the moment she revealed her telepathy.

Her gift gave me reason to declare her an asset, but it was the mysteries behind those bright blue eyes that drew me to her side time and again. My unprecedented interest was intense and unrelenting. Her involvement with Compton was problematic, but I knew the Civil War era vampire only held her interest with his blood. She was far too special to be wasted on such an unremarkable vampire and once her eyes were opened to his motivations, I felt a renewed sense of purpose in my life. The game of chase we played energized and excited me, but in hindsight I was grateful for her maddening ability to resist me.

Many would think me crazy if they knew how deeply I appreciated the time I spent under a witch's spell, but it was a period in my very long life I treasured. Without it, I simply would not be the vampire I am today. Hallow's curse managed to put me under Sookie's protection and that was the beginning of a true rebirth for me. Fate and destiny were never theories I subscribed to, but I never really held much stock in coincidence, either. I've always felt something _more_ brought her into my life and me nearly to her doorstep that night. I celebrated the moment each and every New Year's Eve.

Time was never on the side of vampires and the witch's curse gave me an abundance of the precious commodity. Every single minute revealed the passion, intelligence and loyalty at the core of the woman I'd lusted after for months, but never had enough time to actually get to know. Every passing hour drew me deeper into the tangled web that was Sookie Stackhouse. The curse had stolen my memories, but it also robbed me of the ability to be the guarded, emotionally unavailable vampire I had been before. Falling in love with her had been the purest experience of my thousand years and it proved to be the catalyst for change in my life.

Sookie had been fearful of what my regaining my memories might mean to our fledgling relationship and she had been right to fear the worst. How differently the ensuing events might have played out had my memories of our time together remained? Many of the difficulties we faced, even after resuming our relationship, stemmed from that time period. Her trust in me crumbled to dust when I didn't remember our love. It never really returned, even though I knew she still loved me.

Even though she would be the last to believe it, our pledging was not as impromptu and politically motivated as it seemed. After my memories of our time together returned, the idea began to take root. Her burgeoning relationship with the tiger planted the first seeds; she was simply searching for normalcy and I longed to be the man to give her the ideal she dreamed of. By the time Victor and Felipe forced my hand, I was warmly comfortable with the idea, but Sookie and I were not in the right place for me to ask her privately and seriously. I knew she would rail against what she perceived to be another high-handed move on my part, but I simply didn't care. I firmed my resolve and put into motion a plan I knew would damage the relationship between us but would keep her in Louisiana and safe from Nevada's clutches.

At the time, I told myself I didn't care if she hated me, as long as she was safe. I thought we had time on our side; my hope was she would eventually begin to trust my love once more and learn to embrace the bond and our pledging. Time was a fickle bitch, though, and life once more conspired against us. Obstacles piled up until our time was consumed with simply trying to climb over the debris. The relationship between us was barely hanging by a thread when my maker was killed.

The death of Appius Livius Ocella was a painfully liberating experience and one I barely had time to process before I was struck by an even more painful reality. A jagged tear was inflicted on my soul when Sookie severed our blood had repaired some of the damage, but the loss of the bond left a permanent scar inside me. Like a phantom limb, the hole where the bond once resided felt alive to me as it pulsed and spasmed looking for the warm essence which once filled the cavernous space. There were moments I was sure I felt echoes of her blood, but the feeling always disappeared before I could grasp hold.

It took me a very long time to come to grips with that particular loss. Contrary to what many believed, it had never been a conscious decision to tie the telepath with blood. She was unique and appealing, certainly, with a unusual beauty and charm of her own, but the bond was as unexpected to me as it was to her. It was an unexpected complication, but I didn't regret the split second decision I made in that dimly light hotel hallway. From the very beginning, I found our tie to be strangely enjoyable, but it wasn't until it was gone that I truly realized what a comfort and joy it had been. I missed it nearly as much as I missed her. As much as I found it difficult to no longer know her emotions then, not knowing her at all now nearly destroyed me.

Even though I tried not to be too obvious or intrusive, I had gotten regular, if frustrating, updates from Pam through the years. Surprisingly, my child's loyalty to her friend had proven stronger than any duty she felt to me. As a result, I knew Sookie had lived a life largely free of danger or encumbrance, but precious little else. I knew she'd left the country for an extended time, but not where she lived for those years. I knew she had pursued an education, but not the field of her study. A somber phone call had informed me of the death of Sookie's child, but my shock had been doubled as I had never been informed of his birth.

For many years I tried to tell myself I wanted her to move on; I thought she deserved to have some happiness in her life. I tried to tell myself she would one day move on and love another, but there was a small, smug part of me that had scoffed at the very idea, believing I could never be replaced in her heart. That part of me died a slow, agonizing death when I realized she had indeed found the happiness and family I thought she deserved.

Knowing she had moved on with her life without me did not mean my interest diminished or my love faded. A thousand years of life gives one considerable insight into themselves and I knew the love I felt for the bewitching telepathic fairy was not the sort of emotion to fade with the passage of years or centuries. It had left an indelible mark on my soul, changing the very fabric of my being. I had never expected to find love, but since experiencing it's bittersweet joy, I knew it was a sensation I would take to my final death.

The clock on the wall told me I had less than an hour until sunrise. Moving into the bedroom, I methodically stripped off the dark blue pants and white shirt I wore before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Stepping in under the pulsing streams of hot water, I let my thoughts take me back to Sookie's much smaller shower and the life-changing time we spent there. With the clarity of hindsight, I knew Sookie was falling in love with some part of me before she welcomed me that evening. Despite the sexual chemistry which always existed between us, she simply wouldn't have given herself so freely and openly had she felt nothing.

Finishing my shower, I towelled off and dressed in loose black cotton pants as I considered the time we spent together. I often wished we had begun our blood bond during that time, rather than having it forced upon us later. Sookie still would have been angry about it when I lost my memories of us, but she wouldn't have cause to resent and mistrust it the way she later did. Her resentment was understandable under the circumstances, but it was a festering blight on our relationship. She was never able to accept it, but I had never entertained the idea she would find a way to fucking break it.

Getting ready for bed did nothing to distract my thoughts of that painful night and I laid down to rest with the memory of that awful pain in my mind. Her actions would have been unexpected under any circumstances and when the pain started, my only thought was for her safety. I couldn't fathom any circumstance whereby she would be responsible for the agony rending me in two. I had so many regrets surrounding Sookie and our relationship, but my greatest regret was not taking the time to make sure she understood clearly what the bond represented.

It's not like I hadn't tried. The subject came up on more than one occasion, but as was usual with us, the conversation was always derailed before any significant headway was made. Her lack of trust in me, and vampires in general, made her suspicious of every explanation I tried to offer. Her frustrating habit of ignoring simple truths in favor of elaborate fantasies often ended the conversation before it began. But I should have known better than to allow her to operate under any delusions. In spite of her penchant for avoiding the truth at all costs, when faced with undeniable fact, she actually adapted quite well.

My head settled on the pillow and I pulled the covers up to my waist. The night was drawing to a close and as it had every year since I was forced to leave her behind, Sookie Stackhouse's birthday had shown me I still loved her, but tonight I was forced to accept the bitter taste of defeat as I imagined a year when I would celebrate the occasion without her. My eyes closed as I considered a world without the other half of my heart. The hole inside me filled with a rush of blood, pulsing angrily at the very thought. My hand went to my chest as the feeling intensified until the hole overflowed and began seeping through my veins and arteries.

The inevitable rise of the sun pulled me closer towards death, but I fought the sensation as desperately as I had the very first time. There was a tingling anticipation of...something I could not define or ignore. Even at my age, the pull of the sun should have dragged me under by now, but there was a powerful awakening fighting against the expected sluggishness of my thoughts and movements. My entire body went rigid as every cell in my body was invaded, simultaneously filling me with an impossibly familiar sensation of warmth and light.

"Sookie," I gasped, just as my consciousness lost the fight and died for the day. For the first time in over half a century, I died with a smile on my face.

* * *

 _ **Hope it was worth the wait! I wasn't overly happy with this chapter, but I hope it held up okay. Please let me know what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for all the kind words for the last chapter. I'm continually amazed by the support for this story!

As always, I own nothing.

* * *

"Sookie."

Her name tumbled over my lips once more as consciousness returned with a rush. The hand pressed to my chest felt for the sensation the rest of my body was already rejoicing in. The warm joyful presence in my blood was undoubtedly Sookie Stackhouse, no matter how unlikely the circumstances.

The connection I thought gone forever pulsed brightly inside me. No other sensation could ever match the effervescent buoyancy I had known then and now. I lay as still as possible as each and every one of the millions of minute cells in my large body confirmed the obvious truth. She was back.

The how's and why's could wait, I decided, as I simply revelled in the impossible. From the very moment I realized it was gone, I'd wanted the bond back. Fervent prayers were sent to every single god I thought might listen, but my passionate pleas had gone unanswered until now. I didn't have a fucking clue how this happened, but I hurriedly offered respectful homage to any deity who might have had a hand in granting me this precious boon.

My internal clock was telling me the sun was minutes away from setting and I cursed as I considered my schedule for the evening; my first meeting was scheduled thirty minutes from now and I had four others to attend before having to accompany the Queen to another of the functions she considered mandatory and I considered a fucking waste of time. I reluctantly rose and began preparing for the evening ahead of me, albeit with a lighter feeling in my heart than I'd ever experienced in Oklahoma. As long as the bond didn't disappear as quickly as it had come, nothing would bother me this evening.

I prepared for the evening on autopilot, never once losing focus on the bond and the unusual sensations it was producing. Her life force thrummed within me, regardless of the distance between us and while her emotional state was very faint, I was still imbued with a sense of happiness and peace. It occurred to me to wonder if she could feel me, as well, but since I couldn't explain how I was feeling her, I couldn't begin to guess if she felt the same.

A knock on the door broke through the almost meditative space I occupied. It was the regular five minute warning I received from the guard stationed outside my door. My evening was about to begin and I spent the next few minutes schooling my emotions and my features until I resembled nothing more than the cold-hearted, withdrawn vampire I had been since my arrival at the royal residence.

The \first meeting was a dry, boring affair I had a hard time paying attention to, but thankfully managed to conclude quickly. The second and third were longer but were at least interesting enough to keep me engaged, even if my mind never left the incredible circumstances I was enjoying to the utmost. If I seemed a little pre-occupied, no one was foolish enough to remark on it.

My fourth meeting of the evening gave me the rare chance to leave the palace grounds and I gleefully gave the guards a good look at my middle finger as I shot into the sky. They would catch up with me shortly, but I relished my temporary freedom. The warm night air parted as I flew higher and I used the time to consider my options. I needed to speak to Pam, but didn't dare call her ahead of our arranged schedule. It was a tried and true method, with no chance of our communication being intercepted. Considering the news I had to relay, privacy would be paramount.

Some sort of minor miracle had occurred here and while I didn't really give a fuck how or why it happened, they were still questions which required answers. My only real concern was whether the bond was here to stay, but there was curiosity creeping around the edges of my satisfaction. I monitored the blood tie carefully and consistently, but no change was detected. It hummed companionably inside me, offering the only real companionship and comfort I'd known in a very long time.

Not even the prospect of my wife's company was enough to dampen my spirits and I returned to the palace to dress for the night's event without the same level of resentment I usually felt. Feeling Sookie in my blood was enough to keep me smiling through whatever hell this night would bring.

"What is up with you, Eric?" Freyda hissed at me as we made rounds through the ballroom later that evening.

"Nothing, your majesty." It truly bothered her that I refused to ever use her given name and I took every opportunity possible to address her formally, as if she were simply my Queen and not my wife. "I don't know what you mean."

"There's something up with you," she gritted out from behind the fake smile she wore for her admirers. "You've been distracted and _smiling_ , for Christ's sake. Don't tell me there is nothing going on. I know you better than that."

"Over fifty years of constant surveillance has probably given you some insight," I agreed snidely. "But I assure you there is nothing up, as you imagine."

"I don't believe you for a single minute," she declared in a harsh whisper, her version of discretion in a room full of vampires. "I will find out what it is. You know you can't hide anything from me, _husband_."

"I'm sure you will tear my life apart looking for something which you will never find," I replied confidently. She'd done it before, after all. "I'd suggest you save yourself the time and aggravation. There's nothing for you to find."

"We'll see about that," she stated arrogantly, not bothering to even whisper. Our exchange had drawn open stares from the crowd, but I was used to all eyes on me. I simply inclined my head toward the assembled crowd before bowing deeply to my Queen and walking away. I would eventually pay for what she considered my insolence, but it was nothing I hadn't handled before.

As usual, the party continued until the very end of the evening, leaving me precious little time to spend relishing my new found good luck in private. Dawn claimed me just minutes after I lay my head down, but I rose the following evening with the bond still miraculously intact.

My schedule for this evening was even more hectic than the previous one, but there was a little more time before my first meeting of the night. I hurried through showering and dressing, eager to spend some time with the bond. I had learned to fully immerse myself in our connection before and I was anxious to try the same tricks. I found I couldn't wrap myself in her warmth the way I used to, but distance probably played a role there. We had never been separated long enough before to know how it would affect our tie. Tonight the connection felt more stable, more like the tie between Pam and I. Monitoring each carefully, I was somewhat surprised to feel almost the exact same sensations coming from both.

Two more nights would have to pass before I would be in contact with Pam. Two more evenings of uncertainty before I would know whether this miracle happened for Sookie, as well. As overjoyed as I was, I was afraid she would not feel the same. I'm positive she never expected to be tied to me again, especially at eighty years of age. Her feelings about the bond were clear from the beginning and confirmed when she unceremoniously broke the connection between us. If she was feeling me now, there was every chance she was as unhappy with the turn of events as I was delighted with them.

My eyes closed as I tried to picture what she might look like today. Time had surely placed it's stamp on her, but surely she was still beautiful. Age didn't erase true beauty and Sookie was as beautiful as any woman I'd ever seen. As hard as I tried, though, I simply couldn't picture her looking any different than she did when we knew one another. Her youthful beauty would be the image I took to my grave.

Most of my evening consisted of tedious busy work, meetings with various underlings to finalize the summit arrangements and my monthly meeting with my accountant. There had been a time my wife had suffered from the delusion that what was mine was hers, too, but I had taken great pleasure in challenging her assertions. Money meant power and power was everything to Appius. There wasn't a chance in hell he would leverage my fortune in his sick plans. His motivation was to hurt me, not bankrupt me as Freyda would surely have done.

The next evening passed in much the same way, with me half-heartedly paying attention to my surroundings while sinking as deep into the bond as I could. I managed to get through with a couple of hours left to the night and immediately returned to my suite, locking the world out behind me. My constant monitoring of the bonds between myself and Pam and Sookie had been interesting throughout the evening and I appreciated the time to contemplate it before the dawn claimed me.

To say that I could get a clear read on either tie would be a lie, but I had been buffeted by waves of nervousness and excitement all evening and both had been incredibly bright inside me. I couldn't explain how, but I knew the pair were together and there was something more than a girls night happening. Using all the skills my advanced age provided me, I directed as much of my blood as I could to surround both bonds, but came away with nothing more than the same sense of tingling, nervous anticipation I had been getting all evening.

Every language I knew was used as I cursed at my inability to simply pick up the fucking phone and call my own progeny. The wait was killing me and there were still maybe twenty hours to go before my opportunity would roll around. I truly hoped Pam would have some answers about Sookie, but more than anything, I needed just to tell her my news. Even if Sookie couldn't feel me at all, or whether she could and was raging mad, Pam would still be happy for me. She was the only person who knew what I suffered when the bond was severed. She would understand my joy at its return.

As deep in thought as I was, I could be almost excused for my tardy response to the popping sound behind me. I was alone in a secure space, but it took a second for my reflexes to kick in. Leaping to my feet and spinning around in one swift movement, I didn't know whether to advance with my attack or not when I saw my unexpected visitor.

"Niall," I stated calmly, even though my mind was racing with surprise and questions.

"Northman," he responded with a regal tilt of his silvery head. "Relax, vampire. I mean you no harm."

Suspicion lanced through me, but my guard lowered infinitesimally. My relationship with the Prince had always been a strong one but my relationship with his great-granddaughter had put slight chinks in the surface.

"What are you doing here, Niall?" I questioned quietly. Although the room was soundproofed, I could never be sure what latest surveillance my wife and her team were employing. "And how did you get in here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood," he replied with a shrug and a slight smile. "It's been some time since we last saw each other."

"It has." There was little point in challenging the idea he was simply 'in the neighborhood'. This was no social call. "What can I do for you?"

"How do you like Oklahoma?" His query was mildly phrased, but there were undercurrents of something I didn't grasp yet.

"It's been … adequate," I replied carefully. His expression didn't waver, nor did his sharp gaze leave my face.

"I was surprised to hear of your relocation," he stated diplomatically. "When we last saw one another you were pledged to my great-granddaughter. I was under the impression Louisiana was proving to be more than adequate."

"Louisiana _was_ more than adequate and leaving was not my choice," I told him firmly. "My maker negotiated with Oklahoma without my knowledge or consent. The contract was upheld after his final death and I was left with no recourse but to relocate, as you say."

"And setting aside my kin? Was that your choice?"

"No. Absolutely not." The night our pledging was revoked had been the night I relinquished some of the fierce hope I held.

"And what choice was Sookie given?"

What the fuck was he trying to get at? "She is human," I replied, as if that explained everything. He knew she'd wouldn't have any choice in vampire matters.

"Is she?" His right hand shifted on the ornately carved handle of his walking stick. A large ruby glinted on his finger.

"She is considered so in the vampire world."

"Do you forget you are speaking of a princess, vampire?" The prince's steely blue gaze bored into me, but there was an odd gentleness at odds with the moment.

"I forget nothing," I retorted sharply. "To acknowledge her status would have brought more trouble her way and wouldn't have changed my circumstances. She would have been left to fend for herself."

"Your pledging was only broken based on the assumption she was human," he declared.

"It was broken because I was sold into fucking slavery!" The implications behind his statement were offensive. If he only knew the lengths I gone, the begging and pleading I had done to have that fucking contract declared invalid. "There was no choice in the matter. Announcing her relationship to you would have only served to leave her vulnerable and more interesting than ever."

"Is that so?" His enigmatic manner was frustrating beyond measure. "Tell me, vampire, did Sookie agree to this divorce willingly?"

"No, she did not," I replied with a touch of pride. She had been plenty angry with me by that point, but I have always believed she would have welcomed a reprieve as much as I would have.

"I am disappointed," he stated after a moment of silent consideration. "I had believed you to be strong enough to protect her."

My pride bristled at his statement. "You know the control a maker has, Niall. We both knew Appius still roamed the earth."

"A mistake, certainly," he acknowledged, "but even a maker's control can be broken with the right weapon."

"Do you think I willingly walked into this?" I questioned incredulously. "Trust me, I exhausted every single avenue I had available, all to no avail. I called on everyone who might have had the power to set me free, but no one did."

"Not everyone," he corrected me. "Word of this fiasco didn't reach me until after the fact."

"And what could you have done?"

The Prince laughed at my question; the corners of his eyes crinkled, sending rippling lines down his cheeks. I failed to see the fucking humor, personally.

"Are you really questioning my power, vampire?" His laughter died down, but a smile still turned his lips upward.

"Respectfully, in this matter, yes I am," I declared confidently. It's not as if I hadn't given him consideration all those years ago; the fairy prince held more power than you could fathom, but simply didn't hold sway in vampire matters. "What could you have done to change the situation?"

"There may have been many options open to me at the time," he replied gravely. "We'll never know which might have worked, will we?"

Was he here just to fuck with me? After all this time, what was he hoping for?

"It's been over fifty years, Niall. Why are we going over this now?"

"I haven't been to this realm in some time, but as I said, I was in the neighbourhood." He shifted slightly, his hand gripping his walking stick tightly. "I wanted to hear your side of the story."

"Whose side have you heard?" I asked, suddenly very curious. "Have you seen Sookie?"

"No, not in many years." His head shook back and forth slowly. "She would be quite elderly in human terms now, wouldn't she?"

I couldn't tell if he were genuinely asking, or simply digging the knife in tighter. Either way, the words stung.

"She would have turned eighty just a couple of nights ago," I told him. For all his interest in our history, he didn't seem particularly concerned about her.

"Such a shame she never embraced her heritage before it was too late," he commented, almost as an aside. "She could have prolonged her life considerably."

Definitely twisting the knife, I decided. Reminding me of her mortality was a harsh blow when all I could feel was her life percolating inside me. I simply nodded my response.

"I must go now," he announced abruptly.

"That's it?" I asked. "You just show up with these questions and leave again? What was this about? How did you even get in here?"

The otherworldly glow surrounding the Prince of Fae became more pronounced as he regarded me with an inscrutable expression for a long moment. I was starting to think he wasn't going to answer me when he laughed loudly.

"It was quite simple, vampire. I followed the blood." Echoes of his uproarious laughter lingered long after he disappeared from sight.

What the hell did that mean? Whose blood had he followed? Sookie's? Could the old bastard actually know the bond had re-ignited? It would be the only way he could track her blood, but how he could know is an interesting question. All fae could track family members through their blood but doing it through a blood bond would be impressive, even for him. Fairies were incapable of outright lying and his denial of contact between them was sincere. His visit was as much puzzling as it was unexpected.

With only a short time left before the dawn approached, I hurried through another shower and got ready for bed. The many questions I had were answerless once more, but tomorrow evening would bring an opportunity to contact my child. Everything in me told me they were together and I prayed Pam would have some answers. If she did not, that would mean Sookie was unaware of our connection.

I didn't know how I felt about that. I had never let go of the love I felt for her and my circumstances were lonely and left me isolated. I desperately cherished the contact it provided, but it was likely different for her. What little I knew of her painted a different picture of her life. Would she find even the slightest glimmer of happiness in our newly reformed bond? After all this time has passed, perhaps she might look back on me with some fondness in her heart.

I didn't think I could bearing knowing I was a regret in her life, but considering all the trauma she endured during our brief time together, it would be surprising for her to feel otherwise. If she thought about me at all anymore, that was. Out of sight, out of mind, after all. I knew her heart had broken with mine when our divorce was final and we were officially nothing to one another. The love between us wasn't in doubt, but she had lived a full life without me.

The question on my mind was whether that life without me had been as unavoidable as I'd thought. Niall's assertions had been disconcerting, even though his statements had been vague enough to leave doubt. I had considered asking for his help, but ultimately rejected the idea as too risky. I still couldn't see what his help might have accomplished, but I was uncomfortable with the idea there was any stone left unturned in that battle.

Almost as if it never happened, I slipped into my dayrest and came out of it with the same nagging questions plaguing my mind. The humming bond soothed me as I went about my evening routine. Thankfully, I had little on my schedule to annoy me this evening, but it also meant I had little to distract myself with until the time came to call Louisiana. There was paperwork to be completed and filed and I occupied myself with that for a couple of hours until my first of the two meetings of the night occurred.

With only a few more hours to go, I made my way to the Queen's offices for my next meeting. Her majesty would not be attending, thankfully, but her meeting room was best suited for the occasion. Convoluted mineral rights contract negotiations occupied the next hour, and were just complex enough to keep my brain engaged.

The final hours were spent sitting motionlessly on the big couch occupying the far side of my living room. The wait was killing me, especially as the bond was feeling more distant to me this evening. It was still there, humming inside me, but there was a muted quality I'd not experienced before. My stillness belied the seething nerves and anticipation steadily building inside me as I waited for my magic moment to arrive.

Freyda hosted a monthly party for the vampires in her retinue and staff, a night of revelry I traditionally attended but always left early. It was the one night of the month when the 'security' force outside my door disappeared and I could move about the palace unaccosted. As I did every month, I left my suite and made sure my presence in the ballroom was well-documented before slipping out the back service entrance.

Moving at top speed, it took eighty three seconds to reach the roof of the palace and take to the air. Four and a half minutes of rocketing through the still night air brought me to the rooftop of the small building I'd purchased when it looked like Oklahoma might be my new reality. Since it was purchased before our marriage and registered to a dummy corporation, Freyda had no inkling it existed. I let myself into through the access door and less than sixty seconds later saw me ensconced in the penthouse suite, with an untraceable disposable phone in my hand.

The tension built as I listened to the phone ring once, twice and three times before releasing as Pam's distinct voice came through the airwaves.

"Eric," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Better than I have been in some time," I told her frankly. "I need to ask you something, my child, and I need you to tell me the truth, no matter what."

"What do you need?" I could always trust Pam not to question unnecessarily.

"Has anything weird happened with Sookie lately?" I don't know what I was expecting, but the long silence followed by laughter was not it.

"I'm sorry," she eventually said. "You just reminded me of something she said. And to answer your question, yes, something weird has definitely happened to Sookie."

"Tell me," I demanded impatiently. I listened silently as she related the most incredible tale I had ever heard in my thousand years. My dead heart didn't skip a beat, but I swear it twitched in my chest as hope filled it to overflowing. Every wish I had ever made had come to fruition. She loved me. Sookie Stackhouse still loved me and she would be forever young. My jubilation overwhelmed me and it took me a minute to realize Pamela was waiting for me to speak.

"Where is she, Pam? I want to speak with her," I told her urgently. Every single cell in my being was singing out for her. I _needed_ to hear her voice.

"That's going to be a problem," she informed me bleakly. "She's gone, Eric. Niall took her to Faery a few hours ago."

That fucking bastard!

* * *

And there we have it, folks! What do you think?

On a side note, does anyone know the date of Eric and Freyda's wedding? I don't know if it was ever published, or not. If you know, or even the right month could you let me know? Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

_**I certainly hope everyone's Christmas was as lovely and enjoyable as mine was. Please enjoy the rest of the holiday season!**_

* * *

Faerie was beautiful. The land was lush and green, reminding me of pictures I'd seen of Ireland's rolling meadows. Everywhere the eye touched was filled with beauty, from the gorgeous foliage to the interesting architecture. Nothing ever seemed out of place here. It was as if the entire land had been created with a single artistic vision in mind.

It was a little disconcerting, if you asked me. Nothing should be as perfect as Faerie seemed to be. My old farmhouse, even with the many improvements through the years, would be a complete eyesore in this environment and that made me sad for some reason.

Despite the awe-inspiring beauty of the land and the incredible power I was learning to wield with ease, I still felt out of place here. It wasn't home, and the fairies were not human. It was becoming more evident by the day I was a fish out of water in Fae. I was too human to ever truly understand their culture and lifestyles, even as I studied their history and absorbed their magic.

No matter how much I read and learned, I was of the firm opinion that one must be raised as a fairy in order to truly live here. No amount of time would totally eradicate the very human morals and beliefs I held, no matter how open-minded I'd become. As a whole, fairies were lovely, generous people, but at the same time, most came across as guarded and stern, no matter how welcoming their words. As it was a fact they could not lie, many were very secretive by nature and unused to divulging much information they didn't consider pertinent. It resulted in many awkward conversations and situations, especially given my curious and inquisitive nature.

It didn't take long for me to understand how different this experience would have been had it been offered to me when I actually was twenty seven. Niall had not been lying when he said simply being here would prove useful; the land itself was so magical, it was impossible not to absorb some of it into yourself. But there was also an incredible amount of work involved and so much of it required patience and a truly open mind. It seemed like I was constantly knocking the girl I used to be, but I know in my heart I wouldn't have had the patience nor the wisdom to succeed as easily then.

A certain level of acceptance was necessary to achieve full success. Finally acknowledging how much I craved the knowledge and power I was receiving was an essential element. I knew myself well enough to know I simply wouldn't have had the commitment then. Everything in me bristled at the notion I was anything more than human, even though some part of me always knew I was something more. How could I not? I was a telepath, after all.

True to his word, Niall had done everything in his power to make sure I was provided with every opportunity to practice and advance my magic. In the weeks since my arrival, I'd gone through a dizzying number of tutors, each specializing in a particular area of expertise, making my short time here informative and instructive. I finally learned to access my spark on my own, just two days after my arrival in Fae. It's taken exhaustive practice, but I've learned to control it and access my power at will. My tutors tell me there is much more for me to master, but I feel confident with my ability.

Magic lessons were the current bane of my existence. Even though I'd clearly made progress, I didn't feel magic in the same way I could now feel my spark. Learning how to control it had proven to be a cakewalk when stacked next to the magic I was told should feel as natural. My tutors insisted I was learning at an accelerated rate, but it didn't feel as natural to me as using my light. I practiced dutifully, though, staying up late into the night to study. There'd been some progress recently. It gave me hope, although secretly I wondered if my diluted fairy blood had anything to do with my less than natural aptitude for the talents full fairies took for granted.

My favorite tutor was a petite, raven haired woman by the name of Anathea. Officially, she was teaching me Fae history and lessons on the current social climate but she also answered a million of the questions I had about my family and my spark. I was delighted and amazed to learn she had enjoyed a close relationship with Fintan, considering him more of a brother than the distant cousin he actually was. It was she who finally explained the complicated relationship between Fintan and Niall and how it impacted the choices both he and Gran made.

"Because of the prophecy, Fintan feared Niall's reaction to your birth. It was his decision to shield you as tightly as he did; your grandmother didn't know half the safeguards he used. The political climate here was already becoming turbulent and your grandfather didn't want you being dragged into it. Both of them wanted you to be raised human, despite the early evidence of your spark."

"But they must have known I would eventually find out," I pointed out.

"Of course," she replied in her musical voice. "There was always the intent to tell you, but they both wanted you to reach adulthood first. Fintan used magic to make sure Adele wouldn't reveal anything through her thoughts and their plan worked well up to a point."

"What point was that?" I asked. I wasn't sure if her story was making me feel better, or not.

"Until Fintan was killed," she replied bluntly. My diminutive fairy tutor looked tinier than ever in the big wing back chair she occupied. As was our habit, I'd popped to her home early that afternoon and we settled ourselves in her comfortable, expansive sitting room. "You must remember, Sookie, that both your grandparents made the decisions they did based on the assumption Fintan would be around when you matured. Their plan may have been short-sighted, but they did have one. It was never their intention to have you find out the way you did."

I gawked at her from my seat on the antique love seat opposite her chair. If what she was telling me was true, I'd spent an awful amount of time blaming Gran for something she had no control over. It was ironic considering I had often wondered if Fintan would have told me everything, had he been alive. He might have, eventually, but it was his need for control that really screwed me over, not Gran. I tried very hard to keep in mind his good intentions, but it was at least a relief to know she hadn't purposefully kept such huge secret from me.

"I won't claim to even begin to understand the relationship between he and his father, but Niall has always been good to me. What was he so afraid of?"

Anathea laughed shortly. "You are female and a Brigant. That alone was enough to make him picture you being used as a broodmare. Many believe the change this prophecy will bring is fertility. Total nonsense, of course, but it's a slowly dying society and people are desperate for the cure to our fertility woes."

"It is nonsense," I agreed. "First of all, Niall knows my heart is spoken for and he's never even hinted of such a thing."

"Has he not?" Her question was posed with a distinct lack of curiosity, which made me very curious.

"No, he hasn't. Why do you say it like that?"

"I think you are not seeing what is before your eyes," she admonished gently. "Niall takes you out every evening, doesn't he? It seems like you have met every bachelor Faerie has to offer. Did you think that was simply coincidence?"

"He knows I love Eric. He wouldn't do that," I protested automatically before stopping to think about her words. She remained seat, legs tucked casually underneath her, as I stood and paced the length of the room. "What is his game, Anathea? I thought he understood me clearly. I'm not staying here and I'm certainly not interested in other men."

"Oh, he probably understands you well enough," my new friend told me dryly. "That doesn't preclude him from having a separate agenda."

"Well, it won't go anywhere, no matter what he wants. I'll be gone in another week or two." Her theory made too much sense for there not to be a kernel of truth in it. Niall would have to understand there would be no babies, fairy or otherwise, in my future.

Although most of my time was spent training and studying, he had insisted on introducing me to his world. Several hours each evening had been spent at various social functions, where another aspect of fairy culture became blatantly obvious. I'd been propositioned at nearly every turn, albeit in a very dignified, proper manner - for the most part. Niall explained that as a fertile, mature female fairy, I was obviously going to be attractive to the male population, gently pointing out that my royal blood was an added draw. If one of them should manage to impregnate me, in theory at least, they may be fathering the next ruler of Fae.

It was a truly disconcerting revelation. I'd assumed I would be left alone when I explained to any who would listen that I was already spoken for. Instead of being a deterrent, my words proved challenging for a few of the more aggressive suitors. It was aggravating, and one of the reasons I couldn't wait to go home. Now I had to wonder if Niall might have been behind this nonsense all along. As Anathea pointed out, I'd met a shocking number of single men at each of the functions I went to with my great-grandfather. I would need to speak with him and make sure we were both on the same page. I _was_ going to go home.

By Niall's calculations, approximately seven years had passed on Earth. I would need at least another week or two in Faery to finish my education. A decade or so will have passed at home and while I was anxious to know what was happening, it still meant decades more before Eric was free.

I sighed to myself. I'd considered prolonging my stay here simply to shorten my wait at home before rejecting the idea outright. I couldn't be certain how much time was passing. Niall himself admitted it was an inexact science. And I didn't think I could endure the added time if it meant putting up with the constant advances.

Truth was, I was homesick, even though I didn't have a home to call my own and Pam was likely the only person I would know upon my return. Even the staff at the Institute would likely have changed in my absence. I wondered how my old employees had fared. Many were probably still living, although likely retired by now. None of them would know me, though. The Sookie Stackhouse they had known was gone.

The new Sookie Stackhouse had plenty of shiny new upgrades, sort of like the 'new and improved' version. There were days I looked in the mirror and felt like I was seeing someone different. Even my appearance seemed slightly modified, though I couldn't pinpoint the differences. I still felt like the same person, but a lot had changed for me.

Coming here had been the right decision. For the first time since Bill Compton walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grille all those years ago, I felt prepared for life. I knew who I was and, more importantly, I liked who I was. Growing up as 'Crazy Sookie' hadn't helped my self-esteem, but a stubborn pride at least allowed me to walk through life with my head held high. Learning about my true heritage and accepting that side of me has allowed some truth to seep into the false bravado I'd used as a crutch.

I was part of the most powerful and magical clan in existence. As the ruling dynasty of the Fae realm, the Brigant's were royalty and I was the great-granddaughter of the current Prince. My title was merely an honorary one, but I technically was the fairy princess Pam always accused me of being. Acknowledging that fact, coupled with the immense power I'd learned to wield with ease, ignited a fierce pride within me. I could be the strong, powerful partner Eric deserved and that in itself was a powerful feeling.

Eric. God, I missed him. There hadn't been a moment he hadn't occupied at least a part of my mind since I'd been here. Every exhausting, punishing day of training was done with him in mind. I'd worked extra hard so I could return home sooner, studying and cramming harder than I ever did in my college days. The physical pain I'd felt eased since my journey to this realm, but I still ached for him. I dreamed of him every night; fantasies of what I hoped our life to be in the future.

How did he take the news of my transformation? I had so little time with Pam before I left with Niall, but the one thing I made sure she knew was how much I wanted him to know there was hope for us. She'd promised faithfully, rolling her eyes at my nervous insistence. She hadn't really been happy with my decision to come here, but she was delighted I'd finally 'taken my head out of my ass' and decided to let Eric know the truth of our circumstance. I know she told him as soon as she was able.

Had he been as happy as me? Not knowing was eating away at me. Every day I became more certain of what I wanted from life, but all my plans hinged on Eric. My anxiety to return home was tempered with the somber knowledge he may not care anymore. Maybe he decided I was too much trouble the first time around. God knows, I had some doubts of my own; perhaps he did, too. The only way I would know was to return home and I was getting anxious to do just that.

Putting away the books I'd been reading earlier, I tidied the pretty yellow bedroom I'd called home the past few weeks. The room was far bigger than I was used to, but I'd fallen in love with the delicate white furniture and lacy curtains. I'd been given a choice of rooms on the third floor and this corner room was the most feminine and had a lovely stone balcony with a gorgeous view of the grounds. The city loomed beyond the immaculately manicured lawns and hedges surrounding the palace and the night view was spectacular. My room had become my refuge, especially with Niall's busy schedule and frequent business trips.

He was due back from his latest excursion shortly and he'd made plans for us to dine together tonight. I had an hour and a half to get ready and I would need every minute of it to doll myself up enough to meet the Prince's standards. There was no such thing as a simple family meal at the kitchen table. Every meal served was, quite literally, fit for royalty.

After showering and blow drying my hair until it was smooth and shiny, I moved to the walk-in closet and began perusing the many racks for something suitable. Much of what hung there had been provided by Niall, but everything I'd worn so far had been flattering and comfortable. There were no outlandish style differences between the realms and I hoped to be able to bring some of it with me when I left. There was no way I would get to wear it all in the time I had left here and it was all too beautiful to leave behind.

The dress I finally settled on was a white, flowing fabric which felt finer than silk. The cut reminded me of old Grecian styles and I thought the plunging neckline daring, but attractive. The fabric swung around my legs, the long slit up the right side showing flashes of leg as I walked, a pair of strappy gold sandals adorning my feet. I left my hair loose and flowing, but slipped a gold headband on to hold the heavy tresses from my face. Satisfied with my appearance, I left my rooms and headed to Niall's library, my favorite room in the palace.

Many hours had been spent studying and reading from the thousands of books, many of which seemed ancient. I'd been reluctant to touch any of them until Boris, one of my earliest tutors, picked up a particularly ancient looking tome and tossed it across the room to prove its indestructibility. In his deep, gravelly voice, he explained how every book was charmed against damage before it was catalogued and added to the collection. The theory piqued my curiosity and I mastered that charm before our lesson ended for the day. It was a handy skill and one I intended on utilizing with all my favorite items. God knows, I'd had way too much lost or destroyed during my previous foray into the supernatural world. This time I wouldn't be taking any chances.

Not in the mood for more fae studies, I chose a book from the English literature section and settled into my favorite chair. A couple of chapters in, though, I closed the cover with a snap and replaced it on the shelf. The tale of unrequited love might have held my imagination some other time, but right now it was cutting too close to home.

The finely woven rug adorning the wooden floor absorbed the sound of my footsteps as I paced around the room. As much as I knew coming here was the right move, part of me wondered if I hadn't made such a huge mistake. It had been cowardly to not speak directly with Eric before I left. I was left constantly wondering if he even cared. Everything in my life revolved around him right now and I was desperately afraid of his rejection. No matter the strength and power coursing through me, I was still just a woman in love. I needed to know if he still loved me. There was an aching, gnawing hole in my heart which would only be filled with his love. Without it, I was afraid I would feel this emptiness forever.

"Ah, there you are, my child." Niall's strong voice broke through my reverie and I plastered a smile to my face as I turned to greet him. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You look dapper yourself." He was immaculate, his lean frame draped in a perfectly tailored black suit.

"You remember Mr. Pardloe, Sookie. I believe you met him at the Tower reception," Niall stated smoothly. "Preston was at loose ends this evening and I insisted he join us for dinner."

I did indeed remember him. He'd been one of the more persistent of my potential suitors. "Of course," I replied graciously. "We did meet at the Tower party, but I do believe I've seen you at every event I've attended, Mr. Pardloe. You must be a very popular man."

"Please call me Preston," he invited smoothly. "It's simply been my good fortune to have encountered you so often. When the Prince kindly invited me to dinner, I simply couldn't refuse the opportunity to see you again."

"You are being too kind." I smiled briefly before turning my attention to my great-grandfather. His blue eyes stared guilelessly, his expression one of innocent pleasure. In light of Anathea's revelations, I wasn't willing to call this coincidence. "Shall we move to the sitting room? Perhaps a drink before dinner?"

Niall mixed our drinks while making small talk with Preston as I chose a seat off to itself. I didn't care to sit next to either of them at the moment. Perhaps I was being overly suspicious because of the conversation with Anathea, but I couldn't see why else Niall had invited him here. I'd actually told him once that Preston was pushy to the point of making me uncomfortable, but yet here he was.

"A drink for the lovely lady," Preston appeared before me with a beautiful layered drink, one Niall knew I preferred. The alcohol here was different than home and I found I needed to be extra careful with my consumption. The three fruity layers were all equally delicious, but only the dark red layer on the bottom held any alcohol. The orange and pink levels were a delicious fruit elixir I couldn't get enough of. I accepted the glass graciously, even managing to smile, but the retort sprang to my lips unbidden.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Pardloe." A small, tight smile prevented my sharp words from being too offensive while still conveying the intended point. I turned my attention to Niall as he sat to my right, in a chair near the unlit fireplace. "I trust your business was successful?"

"Ah, yes," my great-grandfather cleared his throat before continuing. "Productive, I would say. It was an enlightening trip, but I'm delighted to be home once more. How have your studies been progressing? I was telling Preston of your astounding aptitude earlier."

"The Prince tells me your magic is quite strong," my potential suitor commented smoothly. I turned to look at him and not for the first time wondered why he bothered me so much. He was an attractive man, not as handsome as Eric, but his black hair and green eyes were flattering. He'd been too pushy, but my dislike of him had been pretty instant.

"I'm learning," I replied modestly. "There's so much more for me to learn yet, but I'm pleased with how it's going."

"Perhaps you can show Preston your progress some other time," Niall interjected.

"I don't think show and tell is quite necessary, Grandfather," I replied smoothly. "There's nothing I can do which Mr. Pardloe hasn't seen before."

"I'm sure your talents are as unique as you," Preston said with an ingratiating smile.

"I'm not sure about that, but they are progressing nicely, which is the point of my visit," I said, clearly emphasizing the last word. "Another couple of weeks should do the trick and then I will be heading home."

"So soon?" He looked surprised, even though I'd mentioned it twice before. "It seems like you've just arrived. Surely you will spend more time here in the future."

"We can't know what the future holds, but I have enjoyed my time here." I was saved from further conversation by the young palace page announcing dinner. I stood before either man could offer assistance and preceded them down the long, wide hallway to the 'small' dining hall, a room which could seat fifty.

The enormous table dominating the room was set with three elaborate settings to accommodate the multi course dinners the palace kitchen produced every evening. Niall took his place at the head of the table, leaving Preston and I flanking him on opposite sides. The first course, a chilled curry-like soup, was served almost immediately and the conversation at the table remained light as successive courses were served, each small dish deliciously appetizing. Preston remained intent on his apparent mission, never missing an opportunity to engage me whenever he could. Several invitations were issued and refused by the time the final course, a decadent cream custard, was served.

Refusing Niall's offer of an after dinner drink, I smiled politely at both men before making excuses.

"I'd love to stay longer," I lied through my teeth, "but I have a bit of a heavy workload this evening. It has been nice to see you again, Preston. Grandfather, perhaps you might have a few minutes to spare for catching up before you retire?"

Both men made the expected disappointed and disapproving noises and gestures, but I wouldn't be deterred. This wasn't the evening I expected and I had no intention of humouring whatever game they were playing here. I took the opportunity to escape and waited patiently in my room until a brief knock announced Niall's arrival.

"Come in," I called out, rising from my seat on the edge of the bed to meet him. We exchanged pleasantries while I led him to the sitting area to the right.

"What is on your mind?" Niall smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm a little confused why you invited Preston this evening. I told you he makes me uncomfortable." I looked him directly and posed my query bluntly.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but it was simply appropriate to the situation we were in. And he's really not such a bad fellow, is he?" Niall's apology lacked sincerity, but it wasn't what I was looking for, anyway.

"It really doesn't matter what he is, Niall. He makes me uncomfortable with his constant advances, but I will be gone soon. I care more about why you seem to be pushing me toward every bachelor in this realm." I paused and took a calming breath. "You know I'm going home soon and I won't be staying here, right?"

"I do know you want to return to Earth," he stated, sidestepping a real answer. "But you can't fault an old man wishing his kin would stay close, can you?"

"I can't fault anyone for a wish, but I love Eric. I need to go home so I can find out what's happening with him. Not knowing is very difficult for me," I told him plainly. "I love the time I've spent here, but this isn't home and none of the men here are Eric."

"I've enjoyed getting to know you, my child, and your time here has been very beneficial to you, has it not?"

"Spending time with you has been a joy, Grandfather," I told him honestly. I was still a lonely girl wishing for family to love and I thought I might have found it in Niall. "But my heart belongs with Eric. Not knowing whether he's even still alive is killing me and I need to go home as soon as I can. My time here has been very beneficial, yes, but I do feel it's soon time for me to go."

"There's so much more for you to learn," he protested. "You have accomplished so much, but with your talent and aptitude, there are no boundaries for you. Surely you can see the reason to stay?"

"I'm not saying I'm leaving tomorrow, but even if I did, I'd be satisfied with what I've accomplished here. I'm going to stay a little longer and study as much as I can, but I have to get back. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Eric before I could speak with him one more time."

"The vampire is fine, Sookie," Niall informed me with exasperation in his tone. Surprise and shock flooded through me.

"How could you know this?"

"I've seen the Northman. He's fine, trust me." As if expecting the shitstorm coming his way, my great-grandfather's expression hardened as he met my incredulous gaze head-on.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice sounding loud in my ears. "What the hell are you talking about? When did you see Eric?"

"Most recently at the vampire summit in Texas," he said.

Equal amounts of rage and relief flowed through me; Eric was fine, but Niall was a shifty bastard. "Most recently implies you see him often," I pointed out.

"I wouldn't say often, but I have seen him a few times."

"And you didn't think this was something I should know? I wasn't even aware you've been to earth since I came here."

"Business has taken me there," he informed me, not elaborating any further.

"What business did you have at a vampire summit?" I was having trouble wrapping my head around the idea Niall had not only seen Eric, but also that he chose to keep this from me. My earlier suspicions increased tenfold.

"I was there to see the Ancient Pythoness. Your vampire was with her."

I couldn't have been more surprised if he said he was there to donate blood. The Ancient Pythoness was pretty much the head honcho when it came to vampires. From what I saw of her and what I'd been told, even the fiercest, most vicious vampires bowed to her word. The old lady had been the famed oracle Alexander the Great consulted and her power in life translated into her vampire existence. Having been brought over at an advanced age, the sightless oracle gave the appearance of a wizened old crone, but her almost two and a half centuries of vampire life made her one of the deadliest and most revered of her kind.

"What was Eric doing with her?" I questioned sharply. She had been presiding over the trial of Sophie-Ann LeClerq, the former Queen of Louisiana, when I met her. Pam had mentioned seeing her at other summits, too, performing the same duties.

"Your vampire and his progeny have been named emissaries of the Pythoness. I believe it is affording the Viking some reprieve from Oklahoma, but I cannot truly speak to his duties or responsibilities." I gaped at him as he continued. Anything to give him some peace from the cold bitch he was wed to, but I could have never imagined Eric accepting such a position. The vampire I knew didn't crave power, just some authority and autonomy. "Their new status was announced at the summit, but that is some time ago in human years. It's not possible to say if his position remains the same, although I suspect it does."

"If it's been many years since then, it's not possible to assume everything is alright with him, either." Niall had only proved my point, I thought.

"Yes, it is," Niall countered. "I would know if anything had occurred."

"How? If it has been years…," I trailed off.

My great-grandfather only looked at me for a long moment, his eyes searching mine for something I couldn't predict. A drawn out sigh escaped him before an answer came.

"Because I have people watching him," he finally told me. I wanted to scream, but I just stared at him instead.

"Why, Niall?" I just couldn't wrap my head around his truths. "Why would you have Eric watched? Why didn't you tell me you had seen him? Surely you understood how much I missed him and worried for him."

"You should be worrying about your studies," he answered, with just a hint of reproach in his tone. "Your vampire will be there when it is time to claim him. Telling you of these things would have only proved distracting. You are here to learn, not pine for your husband."

"I am here to learn," I agreed testily. "But Eric is the reason I chose to learn; I want to do everything I can to be an appropriate partner for him."

"You are a fairy princess," he declared in response. "You should be more concerned with whether your husband is 'an appropriate partner' for you."

I blew the air from my lungs in a noisy sigh. "I know I'm a princess, technically speaking, but this is new to me and I certainly wasn't much of a princess when Eric and I were married before. I was an insecure brat for most of our marriage, if you can even call it that. And you really shouldn't call him my husband. We did divorce and he did marry someone else."

"Nonsense," he stated firmly. "It was not his right to divorce you."

"It might not have been what we wanted, but it still happened. It's not like I had the right to say no. I'm just the human to them. What I want didn't matter."

"It does matter, my dear, it matters very much, in fact. Regardless of their short-sighted decision to consider you human, you are not one." He waved away my protest and continued, "We all might seem like barbaric monsters at times, but regardless of the violence somewhat inherent to the supernatural world, there are actually clear rules in place to govern and rule the various races. In the ways that matter, you are fae, not human. Fae royalty, to be precise. Your wishes and desires supersede any save your vampire's maker, who I believe has met his final death."

My head was spinning, trying to digest and decipher what Niall was telling me. It seemed like a simple restating of the facts, but his tone implied otherwise.

"What are you trying to tell me Niall?"

"What I thought you, or your vampire, at least, would have known." He paused, intense blue eyes looking down at me. His silver hair rested loosely over his shoulders, somehow making him appear more otherworldly than not. I waited impatiently for him to get to his damned point. "Your marriage to the Viking still stands, Sookie."

* * *

 _ **And another chapter down! What did you think?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all for the absolutely mind blowing support you are showing this story. Each and every review no comment means the world to me.**_

 _ **As always, I do not own these characters**_.

The Zeus summit was entering its fourth and final night when I rose for the evening. Texas was playing host to the sizeable gathering - Zeus and my former clan of Amun were the largest of the four clans - as vampires from Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, the Dakotas, Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Utah, Colorado, Arizona and New Mexico gathered to socialize, strategize and conduct business.

It was proving lucrative, if boring. We'd closed deals on several major business developments for the state, including a couple of human/vampire partnerships. Meetings had consumed the past three evenings and tonight would bring more of the same before there was free time on the schedule. My presence would be expected with Freyda later in the night at the formal closing ceremonies, even though there would still be much business conducted tomorrow evening before the attendees dispersed.

But as I rose for the evening, it became clear things had changed as I rested and there were now issues clearly more important to deal with. The bond between Pam and I was thrumming strongly inside me, signalling the close proximity of my progeny. It had been many years since I'd felt her so strongly within my blood and I took a moment to relax and rejoice in the sensation before considering my options and the reasons she might be so close.

A volley of text messages rearranged my schedule and I made my way through the maze of hotel corridors, following the blood until it brought me to the door of a conference room on the mezzanine level. Pam was behind the large wooden door and I took listened intently for any sign she was not alone. After a full minute of listening to the sound of her nails tapping against a solid wooden surface - a sound I was more than familiar with - I took the chance and opened the door, slipping inside the room soundlessly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she rose from her seat to greet me.

"Holy fuck, Eric! It is so good to see you," she exclaimed, walking towards me with hands extended. Grasping mine, she pulled me towards her for a fast, tight embrace before stepping backward to look up at me. "It has been too long. I've missed seeing you."

Leaning down, I placed a kiss on top of her head. "I've missed you, too. Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Relax. This isn't Oklahoma. The bitch can't bar me from Texas, thankfully." Pam bared her teeth in a wicked smile. "Stan has assured me I am always welcome here."

"Are you here with him?" I'd spoken with the King of Texas multiple times throughout the summit and he'd mentioned nothing.

"No. He doesn't even know I am here yet." She gave me a serious look. "I promise you it is nothing bad, but I can't tell you why I am here. I will be able to, but just not yet."

"What in hell is going on?"

"All I can say is that the person who brought me here asked me not to reveal anything. They wish to speak with you, but I think it's worth the secrecy."

"You really aren't going to tell me?" My head was overflowing with questions.

"You will know soon enough. This is where we are supposed to meet." She gestured around the large, lavishly appointed room.

"This better be good," I spoke more to myself than to my child. While I was sure she would comply if I pressed the issue, I didn't want to have to. Pam had always been more than forthcoming with information and I wondered briefly if it were as simple as she claimed.

"How has the summit been? Any problems?"

Curiosity was eating me up, but I accepted the change of topic willingly.

"Boring as fuck, but business has been good. Everyone seems on their best behaviour." While still a brutal and violent place to dwell, the vampire world was fairly consistently settled into society at large and there were fewer serious vampire/human issues to address lately. Just as the majority of vampires had accepted the reveal to be a necessity to our survival, they had also eventually accepted the need to live within the laws of the greater majority. It had taken time and diligence from vampire authorities, but our world was a vastly different beast than it had been.

"I heard somewhere that this would be the first summit with no major trials," she said.

"Yes, it was acknowledged during the opening night ceremonies. We've come a long way, baby." I grinned at her. Pam had become an active supporter of women's rights in the seventies and the slogan had been her personal mantra for some time.

"You better believe it!" She laughed along with me. "Honestly, though. Who would have thought we'd get to this point?"

"Not me," I replied truthfully. A thousand years had shown me the depths of the greed and depravity we were capable of and the dark years following the reveal seemed to support the evidence in hand. But vampires were an incredibly resilient race with an almost instinctual need to evolve and assimilate and we had done just that. "Have you had any word of Sookie?"

"No." Pam's answer was the same every time I asked that question, but nothing could stop me asking it. One of these nights, her answer may be different. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. There's not much to do other than wait and hope." It was the most frustrating time in my existence. Knowing the truth and not being able to act on it was beyond endurance. The intensity of my longing for her surprised even me at times, but all I could do was wait. Frustration was an understatement.

"Let's hope it's not much longer, then," Pam said with false cheer. We both knew it could be quite some time before either of us saw Sookie again.

A meaningless really was on my lips when the door to the conference room opened. I turned, expecting to see Pam's mysterious benefactor but was instead greeted by the enraged Queen of Oklahoma. My wife swept into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What is the reasoning behind cancelling so many important meetings?" Her voice was shrill as she questioned me. "What is she doing here?" The Queen's nose pointed to the ceiling as she looked down upon my progeny. With a completely unnecessary huff - a quite immature reaction - my wife turned to me with a glare in her eye. "You had better make this good, Northman. You know the rules."

"Lovely to see you, too, your majesty," Pam said in her politest tone. "My master did not know I was going to be here, of course."

"And why are you here? Surely Louisiana's Area Five has no standing here," Freyda pointed out haughtily. Her small eyes darted back and forth between us as if our bland expressions would give us away.

"She is with me." The unmistakable voice commanded complete attention with its power and authority. All heads swivelled to meet the sightless gaze of the revered Ancient Pythoness. Almost as a single unit, everyone turned and bowed deeply to the famed oracle.

"I beg your pardon, my lady." Freyda's head remained bowed for a moment longer.

The ancient one ignored Oklahoma and her apology as she shuffled closer to us, four of her handmaidens accompanying her every step. Her appearance was unexpected as her statement, leaving me to wonder her meaning. Her wizened frame belied the power coursing through the veins of the most revered of our elders. She stopped just shy of my child, precisely as if she could see her surroundings.

"Ms. Ravenscroft is here as my emissary," the ancient one wheezed. "She is to be afforded the respect of her station. Are we clear?" It wasn't clear who she addressed, exactly, but all present voiced their affirmative response, myself included.

"Very well." The Ancient Pythoness's attention turned unerringly upon me, her milky white gaze unsettling in its directness. "It's been some time, North Man."

"It has," I agreed. The ill-fated summit in Rhodes had been the last time our paths crossed. While it wasn't unusual for her to make an appearance at a summit, usually to preside over hearings or trials, her appearance here was unscheduled and puzzling. To my knowledge, this summit did not have any matters requiring her presence. "It is a pleasure to see you, ma'am."

"Clear the room," she ordered. A bony finger pointed at me. "You stay. Everyone else can go."

The Queen's frigid expression showed her displeasure at the unlikely turn the evening had taken, but nonetheless followed the others out the tall wooden door, pausing only once to look back over her shoulder. The seer's handmaiden closed the heavy door and the others moved to join her at the far side of the room.

"Sit," she commanded, motioning to the chairs a short distance away. "I intend to."

Without assistance, the ancient vampire found her seat with an uncanny precision. I sat beside her and waited quietly for her to speak.

"Quite the situation you are in, my friend," she said eventually, her sightless eyes staring into my soul.

"You could say that," I replied cautiously and vaguely. The ancient one had always been kind to me, but until I was sure of her intentions, I would offer no unnecessary information.

"Has the bonding sickness begun?" With that one question, I knew the oracle understood everything.

"It has been mild," I replied. The gnawing ache was in fact quite bothersome, but I knew enough to understand this was merely the beginning of the agony I would eventually face without Sookie's presence. "It is manageable, for now."

"And when it becomes unmanageable?" The old crone sounded uninterested, but she would not waste her time on pleasantries, such as they were.

"I do not know," I shook my head, answering honestly. The sickness was an unexpected occurrence, but one I should have anticipated. Distance was the enemy of a bonded pair and Sookie could not be more distant right now. While my symptoms were still mild enough to hide easily, the ancient one was wise in her query. There would come a time when hiding my symptoms would be impossible and the flood of questions and suspicion would rise.

"Your suffering is not for naught," she told me impassively. "You will have your satisfaction."

My full attention was already hers, but her declaration had me leaning forward, hoping for more. The Ancient Pythoness rarely gave any hints as to the content of her visions, and never gave reassurance based on them, but it seemed as if she were offering me a boon.

"Is that so?" My voice, although quiet, sounded desperate to my ears. "What can you tell me, my lady?"

"I saw your fairy some time ago," her story began. "I thought Rhodes was the time, but I was wrong. There was so much to see, but I missed the magic that let it happen. The time I saw was not right, but now I see all."

The lady spoke in backwards riddles, but I thought I understood. She'd experienced visions of Sookie and I, which I found amazing enough on it's own, but her timeline had been off. Part of me was dying to know why, but a larger part of me just wanted reassurance.

"Please tell me," I implored without shame or reservation. "Tell me I will see her again. She is everything to me."

"What is meant to be will be, Viking," she told me bluntly. "Not even I can predict the future with certainty."

"But you believe she will come back to me," I stated desperately.

"You love her." The words were simple, but fraught with meaning. I held hope where she would offer none.

"I do," I offered plainly. "She is my mate in every way."

"Why marry Oklahoma?"

My head snapped up with surprise. I hadn't seen the old one in quite some time, but it seemed unlikely she wouldn't have known of my circumstances.

"It was decreed by my maker. Appius sold me to Oklahoma against my will."

"Despite your pledging," she said.

"You know the standing humans have in our world. Sookie and I didn't stand a chance against Freyda, not with de Castro on her side."

"Did she agree to the divorce?" Her line of questioning was reminding me of the conversation I'd had with Niall.

"Under duress, yes, she did. It wasn't her choice, however, and she wasn't pleased with the proceedings." I'd almost thought she was going to object that night so long ago. For a moment, I truly thought she was going to fight for me but my hope was dashed as she submitted to the wills of the powerful vampires she faced.

"Interesting," the ancient one murmured quietly. I waited for her to continue, but when she did, it wasn't of Sookie. "You need a legitimate reason to leave Oklahoma."

I laughed, a bitter and ugly sound. "Forgive me, my lady, but do you not think I haven't exhausted every avenue in that very pursuit?"

"The sickness will become more acute. You may have some time but it will happen, North Man. It is why I am here."

Her words gave me hope, even though I wasn't certain of her meaning. The old crone would not offer false hope, I thought. I remained silent as she continued.

"I am naming yourself and your progeny as special emissaries. Your duties will have no public definition and are only answerable to me. Oklahoma can have no objection to my claim."

In one fell swoop, the old lady provided the 'legitimate reason' I needed. Not only revered by our kind, the Ancient Pythoness also held a seat on the supernatural council, the reigning authority of the entire supernatural community. By longstanding tradition, a council member could summon any supernatural being into service without question or hindrance. I'd been pressed into service through the centuries, usually for the use of my sword, but this announcement was momentous on every conceivable level.

"I will call you to my side immediately following the summit but we must be smart, my old friend, and save the big guns for when we need them." A rare smile appeared on the seer's lined, weathered face. With the majority of her teeth gone before her turning, the smile was not only wide, but very gummy for a vampire.

After a short discussion on the particulars of her immediate plans, a handmaiden was summoned to the ancient one's side. The fluid language used between the two women was unknown to me and likely a long dead dialect from well before my time, but I did recognize Pam's name. My suspicions were confirmed when the door opened and my progeny was escorted back into the room.

"I can give him time, but you will need to give him blood," the oracle told her. "The only slight reprieve offered with the bonding sickness is the ability to stave off the worst - and the worst I have seen is death - with the blood of a maker or child. It will not cure it, and the reprieve is temporary, but it is the best you can do. Since your maker is gone, your progeny are your only hope."

"I didn't know it was possible," I replied, shaking my head. "I know too little, apparently."

"Bonding is a risky endeavour, especially when it is for love. It is not for the faint of heart, but the rewards can be great when the challenges are met."

"How often do I need to feed him?" Pam asked practically. "How much blood in a feeding?"

"A few mouthfuls will do him for now and then we wait."

"How will it help?" I asked .

"Strengthening existing bonds will support the weaker one." Her sightless eyes stared directly at me and I once more wondered just how her gifts worked. "It may be enough to fool the masses."

"For now," I interjected.

"For now," she agreed. "The future may tend to itself."

"What will happen if Sookie doesn't return for years?" Pam asked the question on both our minds.

"Have you petitioned for her return?"

"Considering the circumstances, I don't see how I can," I said, well aware of what a fucked up situation I was in. With the bond between us active, vampire law would say she was mine but I didn't think Freyda would see it that way. Legally, you cannot interfere with a bonded pair, but this was a truly fucked up situation. I doubted anything of this particular magnitude had ever been presented before the courts.

"It is tricky," the oracle answered. "But Oklahoma doesn't need to know any dealings you have with the fairies."

"Asking Niall to return Sookie when our circumstances have not changed would be pointless."

"Circumstances are fluid," was the answer I received. "They are constantly changing."

"Even if I wanted to, Niall has not answered a call from me since he took her." The old bastard had not answered any of the countless messages, texts and emails, either. What had been a productive working relationship through the years had becoming tense and uncomfortable since Sookie entered the equation. I could no longer predict Niall's motivations and his newfound interest in Sookie was troubling. I didn't doubt he wanted her to train and learn her abilities, but to what end?

"I have arranged a meeting with him for later tonight," the crafty old seer informed me. "I have other business to discuss with him, but we can test the waters then."

My head shook slowly back and forth as I absorbed all she was implying and avoiding. Even as she had granted me a precious boon and some much needed knowledge, I couldn't shake the feeling there was more she wasn't telling me. The strange visit with Niall had left me with the same uncomfortable sensation; I hated feeling like there was something I was missing.

With instructions when and where to meet her later, the ancient vampire departed with her handmaidens, leaving Pam and I alone. Our eyes met and I could see the wonder and confusion I felt mirrored in her gaze.

"That was intense," she said, her head shaking back and forth. "Do you realize what this means?"

"Everything," I told her. "This means absolutely everything. To be free again, even if it is just for a short time? Fucking priceless."

"You know she might have just saved your life, right? I can't imagine what Freyda would do if she found out."

"What the Ancient Pythoness offers will be the only way I could hide this forever. As you say, it could mean my life." What Freyda would do had been at the forefront of my deliberations ever since I realized the bonding sickness had begun. There would be no way to explain my symptoms, no plausible explanation for any of it. It was going to be a hard sell no matter what, but if she suspected Sookie was somehow involved?

"I'm beyond grateful to her, but what do you think she wants, Eric?"

My gratitude knew no bounds, either, but the question was legitimate. While I wasn't privy to her daily dealings, I suspected she didn't often intervene in this manner and I was as curious as my child.

"I can't begin to guess, but I have a feeling this is about more than me. There's something telling me it's about Sookie more than me, even though it sounds crazy to even suggest the ancient one would hold serious interest in a human."

"Not quite," Pam said slowly.

"What?"

"She's not quite human, is she? Sookie, I mean. We both think of her that way, but she's a princess, isn't she? A fairy princess who is currently in Faery learning how to be even more."

A fairy princess. It was in fact what she was, although Pam's assertion was correct; neither of us often considered her in that light. The Sookie I had known wasn't interested in being a princess, but this Sookie was in Faery after accepting her fairy heritage. Could the seer be interested in the fairy princess more than the telepathic human?

"How different she must be. Has she changed so much?" I naturally thought of her as the girl she was, but Pam knew the woman she became.

"Not so different as you might imagine," she said quickly. "She grew up and matured; she likes to say the world had it's way with her, but in many ways she is still the same Sookie. Just with the wisdom of a lifetime."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her this time." My words were as firm as my resolve. "I don't give a sweet fuck who wants her or for what. Nobody is going to come between us when I finally get her back. I swear to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that. She might be older and wiser, not to mention stronger since her visit to Faery, but she's going to need you."

"And I will be here for her."

* * *

 _ **And another chapter down. (I promise the next one will not take so long. Seriously. Pinky swear and everything!)**_

 _ **What did you think?**_

.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so very much for all the kind comments and messages regarding this story. I could not have hoped for a better response.

As always, I do not own these characters. That right belongs to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

"Are you going to remain angry for the entire time you are here?"

"Considering you are holding me captive here, yes, I am," I answered my great-grandfather's question plainly. "Let me return home and then we will see."

"Come now, Sookie. I'm hardly holding you captive." He sounded exasperated and offended. Not that I cared. "What's a few more days? Finish the courses your tutors have laid out for you and I will gladly bring you home."

"A few more days is really years, Niall!" He refused to see my side and I secretly wondered if my stubbornness came from the Stackhouse's after all. "A few more lessons are not as important as me getting back to Eric."

"But they could be. You have accomplished much, but your potential is hardly fulfilled."

"I can continue to train at home. There's no need to keep me here."

The conversation was a variant of the ones we'd had for the past five evenings and I was about ready to lose my mind. To learn my marriage was intact and then be prevented from returning to Eric's side was untenable. Niall's insistence I continue my studies was outrageous considering the circumstances and I'd told him so many times over the past days. I'd considered refusing to study before rejecting the idea. I couldn't be sure Niall would hold to his word, but I couldn't risk the chance. Other than arguing with him, I'd done nothing but study and practice. I hated to admit it even to myself, but I could feel the effects of the long hours spent mastering my new crafts. I was stronger, sharper and showing a marked improvement in my magic.

I would have traded it all away to be back in Eric's arms.

"We've been over this before. It will take you decades to do this on Earth, and you may never achieve your best." Niall shifted his ever present walking stick to his right hand and walked towards me. As usual, the ancient Prince looked immaculate and immensely powerful and I looked like I hadn't showered in days, which I hadn't. "I know you think I am being cruel, but I am trying to protect you, my child. I want you to be as strong and powerful as you are meant to be. The world has advanced some, but it is still a harsh reality you will face on your return. You have every right to claim your husband once more, but that is not to say the vampires will simply acquiesce."

"I'm not afraid of a fight and I'm much more prepared than I ever have been," I protested quickly. I was never really afraid of a fight, even when I should have been, and I never had as much at stake as I did now. The vampires could put up all the damned fight they wanted; I was going to claim my husband.

"This conversation is as meaningless tonight as it was last night." Niall sighed as he looked at me. "I knew I really didn't have any hope of you wanting to stay here, my child, but I wish you could see how much you're benefiting."

My mind flashed back to the awful fight we'd had the night he told me my marriage outweighed the interests and contracts between vampires. He'd as much as told me he was hoping I would chose to stay in this realm; he believed I might decide to 'assume my position here' once I was exposed to the magic around me. The Prince had hoped I might assume more fairy traits as my spark matured in the fertile environment he'd provided.

We had fought viciously, or I had fought viciously while my great-grandfather mostly just stood there as I heaped as much abuse as I could muster. It wasn't until I'd worn myself out that he'd begun to explain himself and his motivations. All the eligible bachelors of the realm were lined up in hopes I would move beyond what he called my 'obsession with the vampire'. He was simply trying to show me a viable alternative now that I was embracing my fae side; he believed there was much to offer me here and in return I might consider truly becoming part of the family there.

As angry as I was, I almost felt sorry for the old man. His natural family was dying out way too early and he had buried too many of his kin. The Brigant line itself was in danger of extinction and he was desperate, both as a patriarch and a Prince, to hold on to what he had. He'd sworn he always intended to return me if that was my choice, but I just couldn't trust his word. So far, he was refusing to bring me anywhere and it was definitely my choice to leave.

"Since there is no point in talking to you, I'm going back to my room to study," I informed him haughtily as I walked from the wood-panelled study. "I swear, Great-Grandfather, if you don't bring me home after I do as you ask, I will never forgive you."

And I wouldn't, either, I thought as I climbed the wide, curving staircase to the third floor. He may or may not be able to hold me here, only time would tell that, but my heart would be forever closed to him and his 'eligible bachelors'. I would ensure he receive no satisfaction from my presence.

After practicing the defensive maneuvers in my lesson plan for several hours, I put in a couple more hours work on my magic, specifically practicing how to materialize items I asked for. Initially, I'd despaired of ever mastering this skill, but just as with everything else, it was coming much more naturally to me lately. Smaller items were no problem anymore and it was becoming easier to manage larger items, but I still needed to have seen the item to call it to me.

I slept for a few hours in the early morning before rising and diving back into study. I was deeply absorbed in a handwritten tutorial on the differences between transfiguration and transmutation when Anathea appeared with a soft pop and a waft of her lavender-like signature perfume.

"Hi," I greeted absently, scanning the last paragraphs of the page in my hand.

"Hi to you, too," she answered slowly as she walked towards me. "You don't look too healthy. When was the last time you ate or slept? Or showered?" She asked as she took in my less than stellar appearance. I know I didn't look good, nowhere near the standards I'd been holding here. I slept in catnaps, ate peckishly when I remembered to do so at all and I hadn't showered in days. Everything in me was consumed with finishing my lessons as soon as possible and getting the hell out of here.

"I'm fine, honestly," I told her. "I've just been consumed with studying, you know? I feel like I'm back at university cramming for exams." I laughed as I gestured to myself. "Do I stink? I'll go get a shower. It will just take a minute."

"You don't smell like a flower," she agreed with an easy laugh hiding the worry in her eyes. "Go shower and then we will eat. You'll feel so much better."

She was right, of course. The much needed shower was exactly what I needed and I tried as best I could to empty my teeming brain and let the hot pulsing water do it's job. The stress of the last few days didn't exactly wash down the drain with the shampoo lather, but the calming water relieved many of the physical symptoms of my overexertion. I emerged fifteen minutes later with clean clothes, damp hair and a raging appetite. My stomach growled as I took in the lunch she'd either ordered or conjured in my absence.

"I feel like a new woman," I declared a few minutes later from my seat opposite her at the small table. I took a mouthful of the tea she offered and wished, not for the first time, that it were coffee. It was shocking and unwelcome news to find out the precious elixir was not grown here. It was a good thing I'd only started drinking it again a few days ago; there were times in my life when the caffeine withdrawal might have killed me.

"Glad I could be of assistance." Anathea smiled at me and gestured to the remaining food. "Have you had enough?"

"Absolutely. That's more than I've eaten in days." I poured myself a glass of juice and stood up. "Let's sit outside for a while, okay? The fresh air will do me good."

The sun was hanging low in the sky, not quite fallen into evening, but the afternoon was fading into the magical time of day photographers called the golden hour. The dazzlingly colourful landscape was showing it's full beauty and we both admired the magnificent view before choosing seats near the railing.

"Has there been any progress with the Prince?" I'd spoken with Anathea the day after Niall's big revelation, but we hadn't had time to really catch up.

"No. He's still refusing to bring me home - he says my lessons are more important than returning to Eric right away." I begrudged each and every second I spent here when I could be reunited with the only man I'd ever loved. "Honestly, he's making me regret even coming here, no matter how strong I'm getting."

"We cannot regret anything that makes us stronger," she rebutted. "You can resent him all you like, but regret negates some of what you have accomplished."

"I know, I'm just mad at the world right now and all Niall keeps harping on about is my potential and how I'm not fulfilling it." I took a deep breath and tried to not sound so defensive. "Before, he kept saying how advanced I was and now I'm squandering my potential. What is so important that I should be kept here against my will?"

Anathea sighed but a look of comprehension dawned on her elegant features. She busied herself with her drink before speaking.

"Niall was likely telling you the truth when he said he wanted you to be able to protect yourself, but as with everything with him, there's probably a little more to the story. If he is as concerned with 'your potential' as you say, he's probably hoping you will mature into your abilities, or powers, as a Brigant."

"What does that mean? I'm only part Brigant, just as I am only part fae."

"But when it comes to magic and your spark, you either are or you aren't. You have the spark, which makes you as much of a fairy as I. The Brigant question is more muddled, because your human blood might have a negative influence."

"I don't get it," I told her.

"The Brigant bloodline is the strongest in the realm, which is why they are the ruling dynasty. Nobody knows precisely why they're the most powerful, but it's undisputed. That's not to say that there aren't other powerful fae, but not like the royals. Even those like me, on the outer fringes of the bloodline, are often stronger than others."

"If that's the case, my supposed aptitude isn't surprising at all. I'm sure Niall might expect more, but that's no reason to keep me here against my will."

"Do you really believe you are truly being held captive?"

"Yes, I do," I replied quite firmly. "I want to go home and he won't take me."

"And you believe he is your only option," she stated rather than questioned. In many ways, she reminded me very much of Pam, although neither would likely appreciate the comparison.

"How else am I going to get there?"

"I'm not sure. Have you considered asking someone else, or perhaps even making the trip yourself?" Her head tilted to the side as she spoke, a curtain of long dark hair lying over her shoulder.

"Well, no, I hadn't," I admitted slowly as embarrassment flooded my system. "I don't know why. I guess it just never occurred to me that I could ask. Going by myself might never have occurred to me. Can I really come and go that easily?"

"It should have come to you," she admonished gently. "You've got to stay focused if you are to succeed. This is not really about who could take you - and yes, you probably could make the journey yourself - but the fact is you need Niall to return with you. You can't just waltz in and demand to be heard with the vampires, no matter how magical you are. Not easily, anyway."

"I know," I sighed, turning my attention to the magnificent display of colours in the late evening sky. The brilliant magentas and reds reflected my stormy mood. As much as I despised admitting it, I did need Niall, which made this entire situation all the more galling. There might have been a time when I would have stormed off half cocked, demanding Anathea show me the way to the portal. I didn't have the luxury or the excuse of youth this time and I needed to play my cards right.

"You're frustrated, but if you could step back and look at this objectively, it's really not so bad. It's seems unreasonable, but you've come so far. To walk away without finishing seems reckless to me. You can't know what you're going to face on the other side." She reached out and took my hand, squeezing gently. "I'll help you. You've already covered so much."

The lights of the city were slowly being turned on and I stared out across the twinkling display without much notice of the beauty before me. After a moment to compose my thoughts, I gave our entwined hands an answering squeeze.

"I must seem ungrateful to you, but I want you to know how much I really do appreciate not only what you've done for me, but for everything I've gotten from this. I'm a very lucky woman. I want you to know I know that." A reassuring smile graced her elegant features and her head bobbed in acknowledgement. "I feel lost at the moment. I've let my anger cloud my vision, yes, but I'm really afraid I'm just using it as a shield to hide behind."

"What do you have to hide from?"

I stood and walked the short distance to lean against the balustrade. The darkening horizon announced the end of another day in my temporary home. I wondered how many days had passed on earth since I rose this morning.

"I'm afraid I still really don't know what I'm doing," I admitted after a minute or two had passed. "You all keep telling me how strong I'm becoming, but am I really? I have all this magic and power, but what good is it to me if I don't know how to benefit from it? My husband, the man I've loved for a lifetime, is waiting out there somewhere but I don't have a clue what to do about it. It positively galls me to admit I need Niall to help me reclaim what's mine, but like you said, I don't stand a chance without him. It's the truth I'm afraid I'm hiding from."

"You may not have a plan, but I don't doubt your ability to know what to do when the time comes. And I never said you didn't stand a chance against them; I said you will need Niall to gain entrance. It will be up to you to decide if you will let him speak for you, but somehow I think you will find the words you need. Niall is the shield, actually. They're not going to try to to take on the Prince of Fae. You need to start making a plan and then I think you'll feel better."

"But how can I? I don't know where he is, or even what year it is, for cripes sake!"

"None of that matters! Focus, Sookie! Focus on the important issues - what to do and say when the moment is on you. You can fill in the details afterwards."

"I can't see past the details," I admitted with some frustration. "There were too many times when I just winged it, with varying degrees of success. I'm trying so hard to be different this time, I'm afraid I've boxed myself into a corner. I'm so focused on being logical and detail-oriented that I don't know if I can just wing it anymore."

"You are who you are, Sookie. Trying to change is foolhardy and illogical but you have to stop thinking of yourself in the context of who you were. You're not that child anymore and you won't make the same mistakes she made."

I smiled wanly. "How can you be so sure? Even though I do know better, I'm terrified of it."

"Let me put it this way," she said, leaning forward to place her elbows to her knees. "Would you have the same fears if you still looked eighty, your chronological age? Did you not pride yourself on a life well lived? Would you have been concerned with making rash choices then?"

My head cocked to the side as I considered her words and their meaning. When I thought I was facing my last days, I had looked back upon my life and achievements with a degree of pride and satisfaction. From Crazy Sookie to Dr. Stackhouse, I'd come a long way, working long and hard to provide for myself and Sawyer. While I still didn't accept compliments easily, I was well respected in my field and received many accolades and awards over my long career. I did think of myself as having accumulated wisdom.

Was I letting my perceived youth mess with my head? It still startled me at times, seeing my younger self staring from a mirror. The mistakes of the past loomed larger than they had in many decades, but was I letting them weigh me down too much?

"I wish I could explain myself better," I said out loud, but really to myself. I followed up at her quizzical look. "I know you are right. It's only my appearance that reverted and I'm every bit as wise as I was when my hair was gray and my face was wrinkled. No matter how much I bitch, I feel strong and in control of my power and I'm beyond grateful to have it. But at the same time, I feel completely out of control and out of my element."

"I want to go to Oklahoma and march right into to Freyda's home and take my husband. I like to pretend it will be that simple, that Freyda will put up no fight and we can simply disappear into the night. I don't have a plan because I don't know what I'm doing, no matter how magical I've become. I still don't feel supernatural and regardless of all I've learned, I'm still not sure I'm any match for them."

Anathea's reaction was not expected. She laughed. Loudly.

"Oh my goodness, you are too much! You are a fae princess. How much more supernatural do you need? A telepathic fae princess who is also blood bound and pledged to an ancient vampire, I might add! You've got to get it together, Sookie!"

It took a minute, but I eventually laughed along with her. "Okay, you're right. That was a silly thing to say considering I'm even in another realm. What I really meant was I don't think like they do; I don't have that devious quality. How can I plot and plan when I can't begin to predict their reactions?"

"That is the first smart thing you've asked," she declared with a huge smile. "This is where it gets interesting. You need to decide how far you're willing to go and what you need to do to get there. Assess your skills against their weaknesses. Take what you've learned and find ways to use it."

The similarity to Pam was evident again. Both women had a way of cutting to the chase while relieving me of any delusions I held. I would miss her when I left. There was no way of knowing if we would ever meet again. Returning to Faery was not in my future plans.

The rest of the night was spent with Anathea showing me just how devious fairies can be, as she helped me formulate potential plans of action and reaction. A firm veto was used on several of the more bloodthirsty ideas, but her help was invaluable. By the end of the evening I felt much better about life and actually went to bed at a decent hour and slept a solid eight hours.

True to her word, Anathea appeared again at breakfast time to help me train and her visits became a daily occurrence until the magical day when we reached the end of my lesson plan and my friend and tutor gave me the all clear. I felt free, as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Jubilation ruled the day and I decided to dress and surprise Niall with an appearance at dinner.

I was finally free to return to earth and my husband and I couldn't wait to give my great-grandfather the news. I hoped and prayed he would honor his word, but I'd come to decide it really didn't matter. I'd done as he'd asked and now, with or without his consent or help, I was going home. Thanks to Anathea, I had a solid plan to work with in case Niall decided to screw with me and I was confident in my ability to pull off my plan, with some help from a dear demon friend.

My time in Faery was done. I was going home to find out if the love of my life still had any desire to be my husband.

* * *

Princess Sookie is going home, folks. What do you all think?

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story! I can't believe you've all left so many positive words of encouragement, but over five hundred reviews have been left for this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me, but I do want to thank you from the bottom of my heart!_**

 ** _As always, I do not own these characters._**

* * *

"What do you know of this?" Freyda stormed into her office, forty five minutes late for our meeting, and slammed some papers onto the coffee table in front of me. Not bothering to respond, I picked up the offending documents and quickly scanned the three pages of text. The information contained was as much news to me as it was her and I was filled with curiosity.

"Nothing. It is news to me," I declared, laying the papers neatly in front of me once more. As I suspected, the Queen was not pleased with my response.

"How can you know nothing?" Her shrieking pitch was aggravating to my ears. Snatching the papers from the table, she waved them in front of my face. "You are telling me her emissary knows nothing of her plans to take over my summit?"

"Despite what you might believe, I am not privy to her plans. This is the first I've heard of her wanting to speak."

"She's not just speaking, she's taking over!"

"An hour of a four night event is hardly taking over." Disagreeing with her was pointless, but it was perversely pleasurable to watch her lose her mind. In this case, I was needling her for the pure enjoyment. In reality, according to the formal request from the Ancient Pythoness, the hour promised to be an important one.

"An hour which will be broadcast to all four clans, Eric! It is unprecedented." The papers were again tossed to the table, discarded as she paced the room, a tight expression on her sharp face. "All we have planned will be overshadowed by that one hour. It's all anyone will be talking about."

"You should feel honoured she chose to make whatever this announcement is at your summit," I told her. "It is, as you say, an unprecedented event. History will be made."

"I have spent over four years and countless millions preparing for this summit," she grated out. "History will remember the old crone's big announcement, not the summit."

Instead of focusing on the larger picture of the announcement itself as I was, Freyda chose to focus on the least important issue of the moment. Vain and self-centred as always, she couldn't appreciate the momentous import of a simultaneous message to all four clans across the entire country. Something very big was happening and I'd told her the truth: I was as clueless as she.

In the many years since becoming emissary to the ancient one, I'd travelled numerous times, ostensibly on her orders. The Queen had become even more petulant and sulky with every trip, but my lot in life had only improved during this time. Believing I was protected, she was afraid to push too far and I'd actually regained a modicum of personal freedom.

That did not always stop her from pushing too far, as she tried to do now.

"You must find out," she insisted in a haughty tone. "I won't be blindsided at my own summit. Surely you have some influence with her."

"I do not." Freyda believed I was gallivanting about with the ancient one every time I left Oklahoma. It didn't matter how many times I tried to correct her delusions, she simply wouldn't be swayed. She would never believe the truth; mostly, my trips consisted of nothing more than a few nights holed up in random vampire hotels across the country. My next trip, scheduled two nights from now, was to Minnesota and I expected it to be as uneventful as the others.

"Why do I not believe you, husband?" Her green eyes were narrowed in anger and petulance. "What is the point of being her emissary if you have no god damned influence?"

"You would have to ask her that question," I shrugged. "I simply do as I'm told."

"Ridiculous!" Her proclamation rang through the room. "She's using a thousand year old vampire as a lackey and you tell me you are okay with that?"

Her hypocrisy knew no bounds. "No. She actually treats me with complete respect. You're the one who uses me as a lackey. And no, I'm still not okay with that."

"Christ, Eric! Are we back to that nonsense again?" She managed to look surprised by my statement. "We have this to deal with and you want to harp on about our marriage? When are you ever going to let it go?"

"In about thirty five years," I returned calmly. I would never let this go, as such, but at least I would be free. "But don't worry. I'm sure you will find another lackey then."

"We don't have time for this," she huffed. "I need you to do whatever you have to do to find out what this announcement is. If she insists on pulling you away at such a crucial time, the least she can do is tell you of her plans."

"There is nothing to be concerned about. All the preparations are in hand and we're anticipating no issues. We have the summit under control." For all her blather about how hard she'd worked, the Queen had contributed precious little to the planning. The extra work wasn't a hardship, however. It provided a welcome distraction from the persistent pain I felt.

"If you truly had things under control, you would have known about this," she argued. "How can we adequately prepare without the details? It's simply unfair for them to expect us to work around this disruption."

An irritated groan was swallowed as I resolved myself to a long, difficult evening of the Queen's insecurities. There was nothing she could do to prevent the Ancient Pythoness from speaking, and if the old woman didn't desire to reveal her plans, there was nothing to be done there, either. As I so often did, I settled into what you might call a partial downtime: I heard what Freyda was saying, but my mind wandered, first to Pam and our upcoming meeting and then almost inevitably to Sookie.

It had been twelve years since she left. It was such an insignificant timeframe in every other sense, but it seemed like an eternity to me. The physical pain of our separation was a constant reminder of all I had lost but I focused on what I had to gain. The infusions of Pam's blood helped with the worst of the symptoms, but I knew I would survive whatever I had to just to see her again.

Not once in these past twelve years had I questioned my devotion to her. Not even as the pain moved into my bones did I curse her. The memory of her warmth and passion consoled me in my darkest times; when my very soul felt ripped apart, it was only recalling those simple nights spent loving her at her old farmhouse that soothed the beast raging inside me.

As much as I needed her to return, I also knew I needed to do better by her. I'd been given sixty five years to consider all the how's and why's of the demise of our relationship. I thought I knew where each of us had gone wrong, but I certainly knew where I did and I was determined to do better by her. If we had any hope of reconciling, we were both going to have to learn to compromise. Anything she desired was hers, as far as I was concerned, once I was a free man.

Freyda finally wrapped up and I hastened to make use of the remaining hours. My own business had been neglected during the summit preparations and I spent a couple of hours catching up before organizing luggage for the Minnesota trip. The following evening was scheduled tightly and I would be departing as soon as I rose Wednesday night.

The trip itself was uneventful and I went directly to the room Pam was already occupying. Prior experience told me she would be waiting for me to feed and I did so immediately, as I knew she preferred. She stood and pushed her hair from her right side and my fangs sank into the firm flesh of her neck and I took one, two and three deep swallows of her blood before pulling away. The pain racking me from within subsided noticeably, fading to the background of my senses. I could feel her blood travel through my veins, repairing damage where it could and offering respite everywhere else.

Feeding from Pam was the only balm for the tormenting pain the bonding sickness produced; experience had proven the treatment effective, but short lived. I could expect no more than a week or two at most before the effects diminished and I was once again left to deal with the near crippling pain of our separation. Masking the pain was difficult, but since no questions had come up, I thought I was succeeding admirably. It was only a matter of time before hiding it, even with the help of Pam's blood, would become much more difficult and I prayed Sookie would return before then.

"How did the bitch take you leaving this time?" My child pulled a small mirror and tissue from her bag and checked her appearance, wiping the tissue across the already healed skin on her neck. As always, she pretended as if she had not just given me a precious gift and instead carried on as if nothing happened.

"This one really pissed her off," I said with a shrug. Freyda was still angry about my lack of influence with the Ancient Pythoness and alternated between ignoring me and grilling me pointlessly. My untouchable position infuriated her to no end and there was a fight every time I said I was leaving her control. "The summit is close and she's freaking out."

"And I'm sure every single aspect of the summit is already covered, probably by you."

"Everything is under control," I acknowledged. "She's just unreasonable."

The association with the Ancient Pythoness had changed my life in measurable degrees. Without her help, the bonding sickness would be unmanageable by now and my future uncertain. Even more noteworthy, however, was the marked difference in Freyda's attitude towards me. While still relentlessly domineering and controlling, I was afforded considerably more privacy and the slight increase in my autonomy was a welcome improvement to my existence.

"She should get used to it," Pam commented casually. "These trips are going to become more frequent, not less."

"I doubt she will. She considers each an affront to her authority over me," I replied with little bitterness. "It drives her crazy that she doesn't know what I do or who I see while I'm away from the palace."

She laughed. "If only she knew," she said, waving her hand to indicate the drab hotel room we occupied. "Her imagination probably has you leading a much more glamorous existence."

Out of all the times we had met, only once did we actually see the old woman, or go anywhere even remotely interesting, never mind glamorous. Every trip started the same, with a call from the oracle's handmaiden with my flight times and accommodations. Every destination had been seemingly random and nondescript as the room we occupied now in the only vampire safe hotel in St. Paul, Minnesota. We would spend upwards of a week holed up in our room before another call would inform us of our return itinerary. This time, I would feed from Pam every night and return to Oklahoma in time for the final summit preparations. The timing of the summit meant another opportunity to meet wouldn't be available for several weeks, the longest we'd gone lately.

"She envies what she thinks she's missing out on," I said. "She thinks I'm being afforded opportunities she would benefit from. The questions and accusations she throws at me are far fetched and ridiculous, but she shows her hand every time she opens her mouth. She's still trying to figure out how to benefit and can't admit it's just not going to happen."

"I think I would pay to see her fall on the end of a pointy stick," my loyal child declared. I think Pam might have tried to devise a way to be the one holding that stick, but was prevented by the maker's command I was forced to give her as part of the detestable marriage contract. The wording, crafted by Appius himself, prevented her from responding to any future commands to the contrary.

"Entertainment for the whole family." I grinned, baring my teeth at her. I was enjoying the time we were being afforded; unusually close for vampires, we'd always had a tight bond. "Have you had any contact with the oracle's people lately?"

"Other than receiving word on my travel arrangements? No, I haven't. Why?"

"Oklahoma received communication indicating she wants an hour of prime time at the summit."

Pam laughed dryly. "I'm sure she's thrilled."

"More so than you would think," I returned. "Her time slot is to be broadcast simultaneously to all four clans. I don't have a clue what it is, but something big is going down and the Queen is being a mighty bitch about it."

"Holy fuck! That's huge," my child responded with the appropriate awe. "What the fuck is the matter with her? It would have to be big to address everyone at once. It's never happened before. When are they going to let everyone know? There's a certain amount of logistics with something this big. It will take time to get the word out to some."

"The missive from her office said they would be taking care of notifying the three other clans, but Freyda is to issue a directive to her vampires to be in attendance. I can't imagine what could be up, but I've been out of the loop so much in Oklahoma it's no surprise I haven't heard anything."

"I have contacts everywhere and I haven't heard a whisper. There haven't even been rumours of anything afloat." A frown marred the smooth, unlined skin on her brow. "Is it just the oracle appearing?"

"We don't know. Her instructions simply refer to 'her party' which could be anything from just her handmaidens to the entire fucking council."

"This is very interesting. I wish I could be there for the festivities," Pam said wistfully. "At least I won't have to contend with Felipe that evening, but I suppose I'll have to be in touch regarding whatever logistics he wants to put into place."

It still chafed for Pam to acknowledge Felipe as her King. We had both assumed his interest in Louisiana might pick up after the death of Victor Madden, but it didn't. As long as Louisiana contributed to Nevada's coffers, he was content to ignore the state and let his Sheriff's run the show. While this was advantageous in many ways, Louisiana was left holding the short end on the stick as her regent contributed nothing to financial needs of the kingdom. Neither of us could quite figure why some enterprising royal didn't just waltz into New Orleans and set up shop, but it hadn't happened. My former home was left to languish under an apathetic ruler.

"Jesus. My mind is racing here, but I know that just about everything I can think of is probably wrong. I simply can't imagine what could be big enough to require such a grand announcement. We're already out. What else is there?"

That question, and many others like it, remained unanswered throughout the three nights spent in that hotel room. We discussed many scenarios, but as she'd said on the first night, everyone of them was likely far off base. Only time would give us the answers we wanted and I departed for Oklahoma with an uncharacteristic energy. The summit was just days away and there was much to occupy my time while I waited.

As was habit, I first checked every incoming secure line of communication in the hope that Sookie, or at least Niall, had contacted me. One of the perks of being the emissary to the Ancient Pythoness was my own private server, with security that rivalled the Pentagon. The system arrived shortly after I returned from my first visit with Pam and I'd seized the opportunity to communicate freely. Out of the many attempts to contact the Prince, I had yet to receive a reply. After our last encounter, it didn't surprise me.

The meeting arranged by the oracle didn't go well. Niall was flighty and argumentative, refusing to answer any questions or be pinned into agreeing on a return date for Sookie. My temper was flaring when the old woman stepped in, addressing him in a language unfamiliar to me. His gaze, and the scornful look he'd worn since his arrival, flickered between myself and the ancient one as their conversation progressed. Meeting with him had been a waste of time and I had little hope of him responding favourably to my plight, no matter what she was saying to him.

My anger didn't diminish any when the Prince abruptly popped out of the room and the oracle told me to 'relax and let time work for me', whatever that was supposed to mean. It was the last communication between us and I felt an acute sense of loss when I wondered if he would ever return her now that he had her in his realm. If I knew Niall at all, he had deeper motives than allowing Sookie to train and control her powers. That scenario would benefit him as much as her and I didn't trust the old bastard when it came to her well-being.

The first night of the summit finally arrived and as expected, the festivities proceeded as planned and the opening night party met with rave reviews. As Freyda had feared, there was much conversation and conjecture regarding the the Ancient Pythoness and her announcement, but it was not the sole topic, by any means. Although opening night was traditionally a night of entertainment, small groups had split off and congregated in every semi-private location they could find, filling alcoves and hallways with business spoken in hushed tones. It was a successful night and I retired for the evening with a sense of satisfaction.

Sunset of the second day arrived and I quickly realized all traces of satisfaction were removed from my body as I rested, only to be replaced with a deep, primitive yearning and a raging hunger in my blood. Confusion reigned supreme as my mind grappled to understand what the fuck was happening with my body. It took barely a moment before the truth was obvious.

Sookie.

The bond between us was thrumming with a joyously hypnotic beat and I closed my eyes and simply revelled In the sensations raging through my blood. She was close; I could feel her excitement and nerves as clearly as I could read my own shock. My blood was responding with an unrelenting primal need to go to her. Every cell in my body demanded I find what had been denied so long; my blood cried for more as her proximity sent electric jolts through my system and straight to my long dead heart.

Despite the fact I should now be preparing for the oracle and her party to arrive, I instead dressed in the first thing I laid my hands on and departed my suite for the rooftop. No consideration was given to responsibility as I took to the air and let my blood lead the way. Somehow I was not surprised when it lead me to the hotel where the summit was being hosted and I landed on the roof. The short flight had done nothing to tame the raging, possessive beast inside me and I took a few seconds to try to compose myself before entering the hotel and possibly encountering other vampire attendees.

Letting myself into the hotel with the security card still in my coat pocket, I entered the stairwell and started downward until my blood told me to stop four floors down. The effervescent presence of her blood dancing with mine did all manner of things to my mind, body and soul and I walked onto her floor with confidence and trepidation rolled into one single need. The bond between us pounded ferociously as I got closer, passing the bank of elevators and crossing over into the west wing of the eleventh floor.

"It didn't take long for you to come sniffing around."

I almost didn't see the shifty prick at first, only just registering his presence mere moments before he spoke. A growl built in my chest as i recognized the obstacle standing between me and all that I desired.

"Step aside, fairy," I addressed the Prince of Fae brusquely. Even if I wanted to speak to him, which I didn't, every blood cell in my veins recognized her proximity and every impulse I had continued to propel me forward.

"Not so fast, vampire." The damnable fairy blocked my path and I glared down at him, all remaining patience nearly shredded into oblivion.

"What do you want? This is between Sookie and I. Not you."

"And what of your wife, Northman? Does it concern her?"

"I will give you one last warning. Get the fuck out of my way before I rip your goddamn head off."

"You could try." The old bastard actually chuckled and driven by the persistent need to find the other half of all that made me whole, I lunged at him only to bring up solidly into an invisible barrier just inches from the devious fairy.

"What the fuck are you trying to accomplish?" I demanded. "You know she belongs with me."

"Does she? She's too good for the likes of you." Niall Brigant shrugged, his demeanour that of a man with not a care in the bloody world. "You are not good enough for her."

"I don't care what the fuck you think," I roared at him. "It doesn't matter! Sookie is mine."

"If anyone is interested in what I have to say, I don't care what either of you think." That sweet and sassy Southern accent could only belong to one woman and time seemed to stand still as my gaze fell upon her. Seeing her as unchanged as I was more of a surprise that I thought it would be and I could only stare at her as she continued in her familiar, feisty way. "I can't believe this is something I still need to say, but I belong to myself, as I always have."

"Sookie." Her name felt strange on my lips, but everything else about her was achingly familiar. "You don't understand," I began to explain before she cut me off, her azure eyes flashing with anger.

"No, I don't think you understand," she told me, her gaze not wavering from mine. There was a sadness I was too familiar with etched around her full lips. "I'm not the child you knew, Eric and I have gone through a whole lot to be standing here and you're making me second guess everything with your Neanderthal attitude! I'll do what I came here to do, but right now I don't want to look at either of you."

"You have to. I need to see you. We have to talk, alone," I told her, staring pointedly at Niall.

"Not going to happen. I'm angry and sad and disappointed and this is not how I pictured any of this happening." She shook her head and I was transfixed by the sweet scent emanating from her. My blood was screaming at me and only the Niall's barrier stopped me from going to her. "I don't want to talk to you right now and since I'm my own person and make my own decisions, I'm not going to talk to you now. I'm going back to my room and I'm going to think about all of this. I suggest you do the same before we speak again."

I watched in stunned silence as she turned abruptly on her heel and walked the short distance to her door. Without a backwards glance, the door shut firmly behind her. Every instinct, every impulse urged me forward to tear and wail at Niall's barrier until nothing remained between us. Nothing I'd ever experienced in my long life could have remotely prepared me for the pain and turmoil raging through me, but without another word, I turned and walked away.

I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do, but I had to find a way to give her the time and space she needed. Every step I took went against everything my entire being needed, but I walked on.

This time, no matter what it cost me, I would give her what she needed.

* * *

 ** _Another chapter down! Not the reunion everyone was hoping for, I'm sure, but don't worry...the next chapter will look after all the fun stuff!_**

 ** _What do you think_**?

.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the kind words and thoughts left for the last chapter. I know some of you were pissed off with the ending, but I hope this one clears it up! Sookie is smarter than she seems!

As always, I do not own these characters.

* * *

"Fuck!" The language wasn't like me, but no other word would suffice. Fuck Niall and his interfering ways. Fuck Eric and his caveman 'mine' bullshit. And fuck me for everything else. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

What the fuck was the matter with me? I was better than this, no matter how scared I was. The 'mine' thing was rightening, but wasn't that why I was here? To be his?

"Fuck!" I screamed at the empty room again, my hand reaching for and violently twisting the doorknob in my haste to get back to him. My heart was beating out of my chest. All the adrenaline of the last minutes wasn't helping, but it was more my well-founded fear that I might finally have driven him away one too many times. This might be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Eric!" Desperation echoed off the walls as I screamed down the hallway.

"The vampire is gone," my great-grandfather informed me. Ignoring him, I sprinted along the carpeted floor until I was bounced backwards, landing inelegantly on my rear end. Recognizing Niall's handiwork, I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Sorry about that," he said almost jovially. He waved his hand and I was up on my feet and running as if my life depended on it. The elevators flew by as I continued for the stairwell on the opposite end.

"Eric!" I screamed again, not caring who might hear me or see me. I had to find him. If it took me a lifetime to make it up to him, I would find a way. Somehow, I would convince him I really wasn't the self-centered bitch I appeared to be. "Eric!"

The steel door clanged hard against the back wall as I threw it open, calling to him once more. I stopped and listened, trying to hear past my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. There was no indication he was even in the stairwell, but I screamed his name once more as I peered down through the metal railings.

"I am here."

Not expecting him to come from above, my body started at the sound and I spun around to find my warrior vampire looking down at me with a tight, expressionless face. My pounding heart stood still as we took stock of one another. He was bigger than I remembered; broader across his chest and shoulders but other than that, he looked exactly the same as I'd pictured him. Every minute detail of his appearance was filed away in my permanent memory as I searched his handsome face for some sign of forgiveness, or even understanding.

"I'm so sorry," I told him in a rush. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for what I didn't say. I should have told you how happy I am to see you. It should have been Niall I told to leave. What you said to him caught me off guard, but I should have given you the chance to explain. I'm so sorry, Eric. I promise you I'm not that person anymore."

"Sookie." His deep baritone filled me with chills, or perhaps it was his mesmerizing blue eyes, but either way, my racing heart stood still once more as I waited for him to continue. "Don't apologize. I should be asking forgiveness for my words. I let Niall provoke me, but it is no excuse. It's good to see you, too. Can we put this behind us and start fresh?"

"It perhaps wasn't the finest moment for either of us, but I do want you to know just how sorry I am. I couldn't let you leave like that. This certainly was not how I pictured any of this and I know I'm at fault." A relieved smile broke out across my face. "I don't deserve it, but a fresh start is just what we need."

"It is indeed," he responded quietly and I wondered what he was thinking in that moment. "It is really good to see you, Sookie. You look beautiful."

"Not bad for an old broad of ninety two, I suppose." His face carved into the first smile I'd seen and my heart melted. Eric was always a devastatingly good looking man, but that smile made him irresistible. "You look good, too. It's been so long since I've seen you."

"What are you doing here?" He waved his arm around. "This is not safe for you out in the open like this. Anyone could see us here."

Nodding, I acknowledged his point. I wasn't afraid to be caught, per se, but I didn't feel like rolling the dice so close to the main event. Nothing could stand in the way of my plans.

"We can go back to my suite," I suggested. "Niall will have cleared out by now."

Without a word, Eric opened the door behind us and quickly checked for any movement. Apparently satisfied, his hand reached backwards towards me and I automatically wrapped my own around it. He turned and looked at our entwined hands before looking into my eyes.

"Let's go," he said and I followed him out the door. Neither of us pulled apart and we walked hand in hand down the length of the corridor, with him shortening his stride to match mine. A comfortable silence enveloped us until we entered the spacious suite Niall had somehow procured for me on last minute notice at a hotel hosting a major vampire summit.

Disentangling my hand from his was difficult but I took some small comfort from the fact he didn't seem eager to let go, either. With the door closed behind him, we were truly alone for the first time in a lifetime and I took a moment to thank any god who was listening for him even still wanting to be alone with me after the way I treated him.

"How have you been?" After just staring at each other for a minute, Eric was the first to break the silence.

"I've been well, thank you. It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" Exchanging pleasantries, after all this time, was a strange experience. There were so many more important things for us to discuss, but I decided to let him take the conversational lead. After my juvenile display earlier, it seemed the safer option. "How have you been, Eric?"

"Too long," he agreed easily, his eyes staring through me into my very soul. "And I've seen better times, but I'm managing. You look as if no time has passed; you're just as beautiful now as you were then. Perhaps even more so. I trust you're pleased with this new lease on life?"

"Absolutely." A genuine smile turned my lips upwards as I remembered the giddy joy of those first few days. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye to life quite yet."

"You always did have an appetite for living," he responded and it crossed my mind to wonder whether he was still offended by my refusal to join him as a vampire. "What are you doing here? The queen is somewhere in the building, along with about a thousand vampires. It's really good to see you again, but this is perhaps the worst timing ever."

I laughed softly. "It's amazing how I always find myself in these positions, isn't it? This one was unplanned, I promise you. I didn't know about the summit until we arrived here. I'm not unaware of the risks I'm taking here, but the timing is unavoidable, really."

"What are you doing here, Sookie?" His facial expression didn't vary much, but the gaze fixed on me sharpened.

"I know coming to Oklahoma was not your choice, but have you found any happiness here?" Sidestepping his question, I tried to determine what his reaction might be to my news.

"Happiness? No." His tone was relatively bleak, but still didn't give too much away. "Oklahoma is still not my choice, but over half my sentence is complete."

The grim look in his eyes told me I was making the right moves here, for him at least, but now that the choice was before me, I didn't want to make any moves without his approval. After having my choice taken from me time and again, I wanted to offer it to him.

"Would you return to Louisiana if you could?"

"I can't, Sookie. You know this." For the first time, his expression cracked and I glimpsed what I thought was pain underneath his stoic facade. "I plan on returning there when I am free to leave, but beyond that I cannot say."

Preoccupied with trying to find the right way to tell him what was going to happen tonight, I almost missed the short, perfunctory knock on the door. Irritated with the interruption, I glared at Niall as he entered the room with a keycard I resolved to relieve him of.

"The salon staff are on the way up to help you prepare for the evening. I just heard from Desmond, as well. He is enroute and will join us when he arrives." Pretending to be surprised when he noticed Eric, he nodded pleasantly, as if their earlier confrontation hadn't happened. "Northman. I'm surprised to see you here."

"We're talking," I said pointedly, drawing his attention back. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"We need to stay on schedule, Sookie. There will be plenty of time to catch up later." Niall again looked at Eric, his expression completely dismissive. "Mr. Northman has matters he needs to attend to, as well, I'm sure. Shouldn't you be preparing for her arrival?" He made a point of looking at his watch before meeting Eric's stony gaze.

"With all due respect, this is between Eric and I. I'm asking for just a few minutes." I glared at him, not bothering to hide my anger. Unfortunately, it seemed to be my go to position with my great grandfather. So much of me wanted it to be different between us, but it wasn't. I didn't trust him, no matter how much I wanted to.

"It's okay, Sookie. I didn't mean to disrupt your evening. We can speak later." His eyes, that piercing blue gaze, focused solely on me and I struggled not to lose myself in them.

"You don't have to leave. We need to talk."

"Unfortunately, as Niall says, I do have matters to attend to," he told me, a hint of reluctance in his tone.

"It's settled, then," Niall interjected smoothly.

"Stay out of this, Niall," I snapped. "We need to talk," I repeated to Eric.

"We don't have much time," Niall said, at the same time Eric told me, "I can come back later."

"I don't want you to leave," I told him, just as a knock sounded at the door. Niall moved swiftly to answer it.

A grim ghost of a smile touched the corners of Eric's lips. "You look after what you have to do and I'll come back later. Just try to stay out of sight and out of trouble until I do."

"Hey!" I protested. "I haven't gotten in trouble in years! And all this can wait until after we talk."

"Unless I want to draw some unnecessary attention, I need to get downstairs," he informed me, regret shining in his intense blue eyes. "I want to talk to you as well, Sookie. I'd stay if I could, but the Ancient Pythoness will be arriving very soon and she will be expecting me to greet her. I will explain later, but it's important I do as she requires."

My eyes opened wide and shot towards Niall's back. The Ancient Pythoness was a legendary figure in the supernatural world and he obviously knew of her appearance at the summit. Before turning my attention back to Eric, I wondered briefly how her presence would affect our plans, or if our plans hinged on her presence.

"I understand, but I wish we could speak now." I understood why he had to leave, but there was so much hanging between us. I hated the idea of not telling him why I was here.

"I will return as soon as I can," he said as he walked towards the door and I nodded absently, knowing I would see him before he was expecting. He took a step back to let Niall and the women accompanying him to pass us before leaning down and pressing an unexpected, but very sweet, kiss to my forehead. "I'm glad you're back," he whispered against my skin before disappearing from my sight at vampire speed.

I stood in the empty doorway for a few moments just trying to figure out what the heck had just happened. How had I managed to let him go without telling him why I was really here? Shaking my head, I returned to the main room and my waiting guests.

"Sookie, this is Aimee and Kate," Niall politely introduced the women. "I will leave you ladies to your work. I'll return in a while."

Thankfully, there was little chatter before they started to work. After taking a look at the dress and jewellery I would be wearing, the very talented stylist arranged my hair into long, loose curls spilling down my back, but pinned up at my temples. After choosing a nail colour and discussing my makeup needs, I closed my eyes and let them do their work while I tried to process the last hour.

Another hour would pass before their remarkable handiwork was complete. Everything about my appearance, from my curls to the soft makeup accentuating my eyes and lips, enhanced the appearance of youth and I smiled at myself in the mirror after girls departed. It was pure vanity, but I truly appreciated the way I looked. All the insecurities of youth were a thing of the past; having lived through the indignities aging does to a body, I would never again bemoan my size or shape.

Niall returned just minutes later and I tried to reign in my anger before I started to speak to him. His earlier interference was unacceptable, but I knew from experience that railing at him would accomplish nothing and leave me feeling no satisfaction.

"You promised you would stay out of my relationship with Eric," I said, reminding him of the promises he'd made in Faery.

"It was not my intention to interfere," he assured me smoothly. "Running into him was an unavoidable accident. I was on my way to your room."

"Uh-huh." I had my doubts the situation was as innocent as he claimed. "And I suppose questioning him and insulting him were unavoidable, too? What about the crack about Freyda? That surely was unnecessary, especially considering the circumstances."

"He knows nothing of the circumstances, but yet comes snivelling to you behind her back. Not the most honourable actions." Niall's countering argument might have held just a tiny bit of weight if it weren't for the smugness of his delivery.

"You are deliberately misunderstanding," I told him. "How could he have known I was here? He must have had business on this floor."

"His business here is you," Niall stated plainly. "He would have felt your return."

"How?" Puzzlement was sharp in my tone.

"The blood between you and the vampire," he replied simply, shrugging his shoulders as was his habit. "You know he can track you with it."

"I broke the bond with Eric many years ago." My eyes narrowed as I took in his placid expression. "You know this. I told you a long time ago."

"You tried to sever the bond with witchcraft," he replied a touch contemptuously. "Human magic is no solution for supernatural affairs. The witch was derelict in her responsibilities and only managed to mute the bond. It was never truly severed and your wish restored everything, including the bond."

"I know what the bond felt like and I don't feel anything like it," I said before thinking back to the time right after my transformation. It felt like he was always on the edge of my consciousness, but it hadn't felt like the bond used to. Since my return, I hadn't felt anything and he'd been close enough that it would have been obvious. There was a certain feeling I'd grown almost accustomed to when we were bonded; a sense of warmth and comfort came with his presence and those sensations had been notably absent this evening.

Careful not to smudge my still wet nails, I pulled a bottle of water from the mini fridge and took a long sip before choosing one of the two overstuffed armchairs in the sitting area. Niall had taken position near the credenza at the other end of the room and crossed his arms over his chest, his ever present walking stick leaning against the polished wooden cabinet. He appeared as highly polished as the furniture; his navy blue suit fit him to perfection and set off the lustrous silver mane hanging freely over his shoulders. It was a regal look, only emphasizing the aura of power surrounding him.

"When did you figure this out?" I didn't think he was right, but he'd piqued my curiosity.

"Some time ago," he replied vaguely.

"Some time ago as in the last few months, or some time ago as in you've always thought the bond existed?" A cold chill crawled down my spine as I waited for his response.

"I always suspected the witches handiwork. A vampire bond is an exceptional example of magic and it is difficult to break for a reason."

"Again, Niall, these are things I need you to tell me. If you are going to be in my life, I need to be able to trust you. Why didn't you share your thoughts then?"

"There was no reason to. You were pleased with the results of your experiment."

"And you were pleased to have one less tie between us," I surmised quickly. I was talking to the man who had once offered to end Eric for me.

"Can you truly blame me? Your situation was far from ideal."

"Those decisions are for me to make! How can I make the right choices when information is withheld? I always feel there's so much more to the story than what you tell me." The faintest of smiles touched the outer edges of his lips and his amusement pissed me off. "It's that attitude that makes me doubt you, you know. You claim to want the best for me, but only on your terms. Just tell me what you know. It's all I want. I can handle whatever you have to say."

"I've told you what I can tell you."

"And you just won't mention what you can't tell me, is that it?" I sighed as I looked at him. "There's always going to be things you all think are too much information for me to handle." A strangled laugh escaped my throat. "No matter what I do, I will never be on your level. I won't ever be supernatural enough, will I?"

"Do you think I started on this level, my child?" Niall looked and sounded very paternal in that moment and I had another one of the rare flashes of guilt I felt about my ambivalence towards him. "There is no such thing as 'supernatural enough'. You either are or you aren't. You are, despite your human roots and upbringing. You are mature enough to realize there are things I cannot share with you."

Eric had once told me something similar; he'd said he might not be able to tell me everything, but what he did tell me was the truth. I'd understood the concept completely and taken some cold comfort from the idea he wouldn't lie to me. Niall had never offered any such reassurance, and while fairies could not outright lie, they could evade and prevaricate with the best of them.

"I'm not expecting you to share state secrets or give me the location to the family jewels. There are many things that are none of my business, but I'm asking you to not keep me in the dark on matters that concern me. I don't like being surprised and I don't like operating under false assumptions. Can you please tell me if there's anything else I should know?"

"When the time is right, there are always things we should know. For now, there is nothing else I need to tell you."

"I need some time to think," I told him. Frustration had me picturing throwing something at his head and I thought it best he clear out before I gave into the violent impulses running through me. I was angry with him. "I'll be ready to go on time."

Picking up his ebony stick, Niall simply nodded and poofed away, destination unknown. I could only hope he would stay away from Eric. I might need his assistance later, but I wouldn't forgive him again if he continued to interfere.

With some drying time still left on my nails before I could dress, I picked up the phone to make a long overdue call. Four rings sounded in my ear before my best friend answered. Just the sound of her voice lightened my mood a little.

"Pam? It's Sookie."

"Sookie!" Her excitement was evident and I smiled into the receiver. "How are you, my friend? It's so good to hear from you. Are you home?"

"It's good to be back. I've missed talking to you," I told her honestly. "I'm back on earth once more, but there's a few things I need to take care of before coming home. I'm still with Niall for now."

"Where are you? There's so much I need to tell you."

"Don't freak out, because I promise I know what I'm doing. I'm in Oklahoma."

"What the hell are you doing there?" Her tone changed rapidly and I could almost picture the look on her face.

"All I can say is that I do have a plan and reasonable certainty everything will go accordingly." Eric's child and the best friend I'd ever had could be trusted with our plans, but I kind of wanted to surprise her. She'd be delighted to know Eric was a free vampire once more.

"What's going on? Are you going to see Eric? I don't know if you're aware, but there's a summit being hosted by Oklahoma this weekend." I hadn't known until we arrived and argued fiercely with Niall when he'd told me this would be happening in front of hundreds of vampires in the middle of a bloody vampire summit. Eventually, I had to concede his point. It was staking a definitive claim.

"I've already seen him and managed to fight with him, all in the span of less than a minute."

"What the hell, Sookie?!" She sounded as horrified as I still felt. "What is the matter with you?"

"Thanks for assuming all the fault is mine," I told her, even though I knew it was. "It was something he said that I reacted badly to."

"What the hell could he have said after all this time for you to fight about?"

I stared at the embossed pattern on the wallpaper as I considered how to answer her. It wasn't just what he said that must be explained, it was also my reaction she was questioning and I didn't have adequate answers, even for myself. My reaction was unexpected and out of character for me. Everything about that brief encounter unnerved and confused me; it was a feeling I was not accustomed to anymore.

"He and Niall were fighting outside my room and I walked out just as he was snarling out his ownership of me."

"And?"

"And I acted as if I were as young as I look. I told him to leave, after telling him I was not his."

Pam was silent long enough to make me nervous. I knew I'd acted immaturely, and even though I already knew how very wrong I'd been, I could tell she was gearing up for a lecture.

"I've known you a very long time and I've seen for myself how you've grown and changed through the years. I've watched you become a strong woman, confident of her place in the world. But no matter how well I think I know you, I still don't understand you."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling as if I'd let her down, too.

"I don't want to hear it. What the hell is wrong with you, Sookie? You're so fucking smart and capable in every other aspect of your life! Why can't you be half as reasonable with Eric? I thought you wanted to be his. It was the message you asked me to give him."

"I do want to be with him. It's all I want. We haven't seen each other in years, though. Decades, even. All that's kept me going since I've been gone were a thousand pretty fantasies of what would happen when we did see each other again. I wasn't expecting them to come true or anything, but him snarling 'Sookie is mine' screwed with my head, and for a moment, I was right back to being that scared, stubborn fool."

"I thought we were beyond this. It's just a word and it has no more power than what you give it. It is also an important sentiment and I'm fucking well positive it's one you have used toward him. Tell me you don't consider him yours?"

Oh, I did alright. She was absolutely correct in pointing out that tidbit of hypocrisy. She was also correct in saying it was just a word but words have emotion and meaning assigned to them and I saw all of that loud and clear on his face and heard the absolute certainty in his tone.

"I can't say that," I admitted. "If he will still have me, I will be his as I hope he will be mine. I know what that word means to me, and while I thought I had an idea of what that word might mean to him, his face told a different story."

"Explain," she demanded curtly.

"I'm not so sure I can," I told her, still trying to process through my complicated emotions. "I'm having a hard time understanding this myself. Walking out into that argument was a slap in the face, a really cold dose of reality. The 'mine' stuff always bothered me, but I know now that most of the issues I had with it stemmed from my relationship with Bill. From the very first time he said it, that first night at Fangtasia, it was always used as a mark of ownership. He meant it when he said it, even though I let him convince me of his good intentions."

"Bill Compton is a douchebag. Eric never, ever treated you as he did."

"No, he never did. Bill always had a certain look in his eye, a weird possessiveness combined with a certainty of his claim. He looked as if he meant the words. Eric never looked that way, but he did tonight. When he spoke those words tonight, he meant them quite literally. It frightened me, no matter how much I love him. I don't want to be just a possession and in that moment, I felt that's what I was to him."

"Oh, lord." Pam sounded distressed and fed up. "He's been suffering since you left and waiting for your return has taken a lot out of him."

"It wasn't all roses and sunshine for me, either, you know."

"Sookie, I can't wait to hear all about your time away, but let me set you straight right now. Unless every single moment you spent with Niall was filled with bone crushing agony, you can't even begin to understand what Eric has been through."

"What are you talking about?" My mind flashed to the image of Eric stored in my brain. He didn't appear injured or damaged in any way, but had he perhaps been paler than I remembered?

"I'm not surprised he sounded as if he meant what he said; I can guarantee you he was barely in his own head by the time he found you this evening. He's been suffering with bonding sickness since you left. What does surprise me is that he was able to walk away when literally every cell of his being is craving you."

"I didn't know." My eyes closed and my stomach churned. His unchanging appearance didn't provide any clues. "Niall told me earlier that he thought the bond was back, but I swear on everything that I didn't know. I don't feel it at all. How is he?"

"He has been feeding from me and that's been helping. But it's not been good these past few years."

My churning stomach threatened to spill its contents as I considered her words and their bleak meaning. I couldn't claim to know much about bonding sickness, but I'd been told a bonded pair couldn't be separated and I'd gone to Faery and left him in agony. For years. Just to imagine the strong, powerful vampire I knew hurting because of me brought fresh shame my way.

"What is the matter with me?" As usual, I'd misread the situation poorly. Ignorance was no excuse for not hearing him out. "What have I done?"

"You've treated him like that for the last bloody time, is what you've done. He deserves better and I thought you could give that to him. If not, you should rethink what you're doing. I won't let you mess with him, Sookie. Make no mistake about that."

"I know. I promise you I know what I want, no matter how it seems. I want better for both of us and I'm going to let him know how much he means to me this time. I swear to you, it's not going to happen again. I won't repeat my mistakes."

"I believe you." With that the subject was closed and completely chastened, I gratefully moved on.

"I don't know why I can't feel him." There was a hyper awareness of him flowing through me, but it was nothing like the feeling the bond produced. I suspected it was simply the excitement of being so close to him again.

"Maybe it's your shields? Do you have him blocked out with everything else? With the state he's in, you should absolutely be feeling him."

When my telepathy returned after the accident all those years ago, it had not only been stronger and more powerful, but I had much more control over it and what I could hear. My shielding ability became a powerful force and I utilized those barriers as much as I could, especially as I began to practice psychology. Over sixty years of practice created impenetrable shields and it required a concentrated effort on my part to hear anything anymore.

My time in the realm taught me to protect my mind from attack, the end result being even tighter shields. In short, my brain was locked up tighter than Fort Knox and there was some possibility I'd managed to lock Eric out along with everything else. Adjustments to those shields might find him there, trapped deep between the barriers in my brain. It became imperative that I try and I began experimenting even as I continued to speak.

"He must hate me. Everything he's been through and I greet him like that. No apology is enough." I took a deep breath and tried to focus beyond the horrible feeling in my stomach. "I have to make this right. What can I do, Pam? Does he need my blood? Can you contact him?"

"I can try, but he will be with the Queen and the Ancient Pythoness by now. He won't be able to respond and it would be a risky communication. It's just going to have to wait, probably until tomorrow night, but he does need your blood if he's to fully recover."

"What's the Ancient Pythoness doing here? Eric said he was going to meet her when he left me earlier."

"She's making some huge announcement this evening. It's being streamed live to vampires across the country, all four clans."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"We don't know. Niall hasn't mentioned anything?"

"No, but he doesn't tell me much." An understatement, certainly. "I'm not sure what he would know of vampire business."

"He has a seat on the Council and I'm sure they are aware of whatever this announcement is. It doesn't matter much now. We'll all know in a couple of hours."

"There's must be a way to reach him before then. I'd really like to tell him what's going on and I've only got a couple of hours." A thought hit me and my stomach churned anew. "What did you mean you will know in a couple of hours? When is the Ancient Pythoness speaking?"

"At eleven thirty," she told me. "What do you mean about only having a couple of hours? You can't leave without seeing him. He could die if you disappear again."

"I'm not disappearing, don't worry." In light of everything she'd told me, I decided to level with her. "If all goes well tonight, I will be home in a day or two, hopefully with Eric with me."

"What the fuck is going on, Sookie? You had better have an army with you if you plan on walking out of there with Eric."

"I don't need an army. I have Niall, and more importantly, I have his blood."

"Fairy blood at a vampire summit. Smart plan, if you're trying to incite a feeding frenzy."

"God, no!" The images her words provoked were horrifying and I blinked rapidly to try to make them disappear. "That's not what I meant! I mean I share his bloodline and since that blood is royal, it gives me rights I didn't know about."

"Spit it out, will you?" Impatience burned in her voice.

"Long story short, in the matter of my marriage to Eric, I outrank both Appius and Freyda. I'm a true royal princess, the great-granddaughter of the reigning Prince of Fae. As such, neither of them had the power to force the dissolution of our marriage and since consent was only given under duress, our divorce and therefore the contract between Eric and Freyda, is null and void."

"Holy fuck!" Awe warred with disbelief. "Are you serious? Can you prove it?"

"I can do better than prove it." I had seethed at the delay, but eventually conceded Niall's point. Now I wondered if the timing of this summit, and the appearance of the Ancient Pythoness, had more to do with his plan than he'd let on. "Niall presented my petition to the Council and we have the ruling. Their marriage is invalid. All I have to do is present my claim to Freyda to make it official. Desmond will be there to serve the papers that will free him."

"And your marriage stands." Awe was beginning to win out. "You never fail to amaze me, my friend. I would never have thought...none of us considered that angle. The assumption was bringing Niall into the mix was too dangerous, mostly for you. Eric was always concerned about the general vampire population learning of your heritage."

"I still don't consider myself a real princess, but I definitely didn't back then. This wouldn't have occurred to me, mostly because I didn't know anything about the rules then."

"Does Eric know?"

"No. I was about to tell him when Niall interrupted and Eric left again. He doesn't know why I'm here at all." I paused and considered my greatest fear. "He said he'd like to leave Oklahoma, but I never got a chance to tell him if was a real option. I am doing the right thing here, right? He won't resent my interference, will he?"

"Sweet honourable fuck, Sookie! Of course he still wants to leave. If I was there I'd slap you silly for even thinking that. Do you realize what this will mean for him? Everything, my friend." Raw emotion simmered in her voice and I was silent as she composed herself. "This is the best news we could have ever hoped for. I can't believe it's come to this."

I was prepared for any battle it might take to win him back, but in the end, Niall had showed some form of loyalty and confronted the situation legally. After all of my plotting and planning with Anathea, the seemingly simple solution had almost felt anticlimactic, but I was grateful for his help. Even though I was still sure Freyda would put up one hell of a fight, I had the might of the Council on my side and Niall at my back. These were not the worries I stressed over.

"I'm going to be the biggest hypocrite in the world, Pam, but I am likely going to have to declare him to be mine this evening." A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed hard to keep going. "In front of everyone there, I'm going to have to play the part of the princess demanding the return of what's hers. I'm hoping to keep things civil, but I'll say and do whatever the hell I have to to make this work. I know he wants to be free, but he might have to pay a price for it. How will he be perceived after this?"

"First of all, Eric Northman has never given a damn about how he is perceived by others, but I would imagine most will simply congratulate him on his freedom and his beautiful, clever wife. It is not a concern to me, and I doubt it will be to him, either. He's going to be thrilled to be free of Oklahoma and even more so having you at his side." Her tone was full of reassuring certainty. "Don't doubt yourself. If you really believe you can pull this off, don't worry about the consequences. They will be minor and won't stand in the way of your relationship."

All I could do was hope she was right. All the plans I'd made to free him suddenly seemed very selfish, even though I did truly believe it was his wish to be free. I don't know why every plan hinged on the notion I wouldn't see him beforehand, when all I could now consider was his lack of input.

"I'll keep all of this in mind, but unless there's anything else you need to tell me now, I have to get going. Niall will be returning with Desmond shortly and I'm not even dressed yet."

"There's much I need to tell you, but nothing else that can't wait." Pam paused and I could almost hear her struggle for words. "I will wait for word. Be safe and good luck, my friend."

"Thanks. I promise I will let you know when it's over."

Hanging up the phone, I remained where I was sitting for a few long moments. Whereas I'd expected an evening full of butterflies in my stomach as I waited, instead I'd been thoroughly schooled. The night had been full of so many ups and downs and the main event was yet to happen.

Knowing I had very little time in my hands, I set about to finish my look for this evening's festivities. The stunning gown I'd brought with me from Faery slipped over my curves, emphasizing my assets nicely while giving a royally demure appearance. The jewellery Niall had gifted me with and as I draped myself in the priceless jewels, I couldn't help but laugh a little. Life had changed so rapidly and while I was enjoying the ride it was taking me on, I still found it strange to be looking the way I did and living the life I'd been leading.

My shoes were just slipped over my feet when the knock on the door announced the arrival of my great-grandfather and, I presumed, my friend and supernatural sponsor, Desmond Cataliades. A final look in the mirror confirmed I looked as elegantly put together as I hoped.

"Desmond. It is good to see you, my friend." The half-demon lawyer hadn't aged since I last saw him, but there was perhaps just a little more roly in his roly-poly middle.

"Sookie, my dear girl. You look wonderful," he declared before leaning in to place a courtly kiss to my left cheek. "It is good to see you looking so vibrant."

"That's a lovely word to describe my situation," I replied with a smile before showing him to a seat. "I feel like the luckiest girl alive."

"And so you should, my dear. Are you ready for tonight?"

I was more than ready and after a few minutes of discussing the particulars, we were all ready. It was time and even though my nerves were jangling like a rusty chain, I was ready.

It was time to collect my husband.

I could only hope he would still want me.

* * *

And there you have it, folks. Next up will be the big moment. Hope it's worth the wait!

Please be kind enough to tell me what you thought!

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I want to say thank you to all of you following this story and waiting so very patiently for updates. Every comment and message means the world to me and really does inspire me to write. I can't thank you enough._**

 ** _As always, I own nothing. Charlaine Harris owns the rights to these characters_**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie Stackhouse.

I shook my head as I made my way through the hotel to the reception suite we'd arranged for the Ancient Pythoness and her party. No matter how much time elapsed, she was exactly as I remembered. Her appearance could be explained by the fairy wish she'd made, but underneath her amazingly youthful facade lay the same flawed woman I knew and loved.

The passage of time had wrought many changes to her life, but at heart, Sookie seemed unchanged. Her quick temper was intact; I could accept some of the blame for the altercation leading to her hasty dismissal, but the majority could be laid squarely upon her shoulders. Her hasty jump to the worst conclusions was vintage Sookie.

No matter the vow to give her the space and whatever else she needed, it wasn't long before anger percolated in my blood. The situation had not been ideal, but it was disheartening to see the lack of growth and maturity shown by the confounding telepath. Our reunion was not how it should have been and disappointment was weighing heavily when she reappeared like a frantic, whirling dervish. Her reappearance and hastily offered apology brought much needed relief; her obvious regret and easy acceptance of the blame offered hope of maturity.

The limited time we'd had together didn't offer much insight into the woman she'd become, but no matter who or what she was now, my heart and blood rejoiced in her presence. The throbbing pain dissipated to a completely manageable level simply being near her. The complicated sensations transmitted through the bond were no easier to decipher now than they had been before, but there was an underlying happiness and joy. While I couldn't be sure it was my presence influencing those feelings, it felt right; corresponding emotions weighed heavily around my still heart.

Niall's untimely appearance was clearly a staged intervention and I recognized the lost cause for what it was. Despite Sookie's many protests, the prince was on a mission to prevent whatever conversation she wanted to have. After our previous encountered devolved so rapidly, I was loathe to engage in another confrontation with him and chose to bow out gracefully. His pointed barb had been correct. Hell would rain down upon my head if every detail didn't go according to plan tonight and I didn't care to have our first conversation be rushed, or witnessed by the Prince.

What the fuck she was doing in Oklahoma at all was of major concern. According to the terms of my marriage contract, Sookie Stackhouse was not to be in my presence and was never allowed to enter the state. Her being with Niall made the situation more interesting and offered some assurance to her safety, but danger followed her every step in the supernatural world. Grave peril awaited should the Queen learn of her visit. Their paths crossing would be the worst scenario and I prayed Sookie would stay put until my return.

There wasn't much time to dwell on her sudden reappearance into my life as we - the Queen and I - welcomed the distinguished panel and prepared for the beginning of tonight's jam packed schedule. There were four matters on the docket ahead of the Ancient Pythoness, but everyone's appetite with mundane clan business was superseded by their interest in the upcoming announcement. The first couple of hours dragged slowly, but still offered little time to consider the few options I had before me.

As I suspected, the oracle's party was definitely larger than the expected handmaidens. No less than three members of the supernatural Council accompanied the wily old crone; representatives from the demon, witch and Were communities were present and accounted for. With Niall, the Fae representative, just upstairs for unknown reasons, I was counting no less than five Council members in attendance. His presence might be explained by this unusual show of force, but it didn't explain why Sookie was with him.

The largest ballroom in all of Oklahoma was filled to capacity as the time drew near. Many familiar faces filled the crowd, and there were more than a few I hadn't seen in many years, much less at a summit. The raised stage hosted the oracle and her party, the Queen and Horst, her ever present shadow, in addition to the Clan's various royals. Every other state in the nation was represented on a large monitor, the screens lining up and down the stage in a dazzling display, all reflecting the stoic faces of the respective rulers.

The room went silent as the oracle stood to her feet. As usual, she was dressed in flowing white robes; tonight's ensemble was trimmed with delicate gold embroidery around the seams which complimented the golden threads comprising the ropes wrapped around her narrow waist. With the long white hair left to flow haphazardly down her back, the ancient one presented a deceptively frail appearance. Sightless white eyes stared out at the assembled vampires for long moments before she began to speak.

"Not one among us can argue that the plight of vampires has not improved considerably during the course of the last century," she began in her low wispy voice. The complete silence in the room would have allowed her voice to carry even if she were not speaking to vampires. "From moving in the shadows, we now walk freely on this earth. Outside of pockets of resistance, we are accepted among humans and enjoy the perks of living in such a permissive society."

A few murmurs of assent acted as the soundtrack to the heads nodding across the room, and on the screens displayed prominently across the back wall of the stage. Even though I'd enjoyed few of the perks many took for granted, I couldn't argue her logic. From the dark days before the reveal, we'd come a very long way.

"In fact, we are nearly equals to the humans in their own society. We enjoy all of the same rights and freedoms as they do. Since the passing of the vampire rights act, and the subsequent amendments, we have taken these rights for granted. Humans too take their rights for granted. They assume that their leaders will look after their best interests, but if they know if they don't, the humans can exercise their right to elect new representation. Careful deliberation has shown us this is where human society is surpassing our own."

"Democracy is an ideal the world has strived toward since even before the time of my people. Societies who have embraced this ideal continue to flourish and evolve to meet the changing needs of it's people. We exist in a democratic society and it is time for us to move with the times and embrace the democratic ideal for ourselves."

Hushed whispers marred the pristine silence of the room as many realized where the oracle was heading. Democracy. Was it even possible? We had accepted the rule of our royals forever; to even think such an idea would be considered treasonous. A free democratic society would bring its own bureaucracy, but to be free of the often capricious and autocratic demands of the royals would offer a level of freedom I previously believed unattainable.

"To this end, the Council has voted unanimously to enact democratic rule throughout all of vampire society." The whispers continued, albeit at a much higher volume, as the assembled crowd absorbed her statement. A single glance showed the varied reactions to her announcement; everything from shock and amazement to outright joy were on display, with more than a few sour - mostly royal - faces thrown into the mix. "Exactly one year from today, our first free elections will take place across this country, and throughout most of the free world. Complete information packages will be made available to those in attendance as you leave and for everyone else, these packages will be delivered to your local sheriff within the hour."

"With all due respect," Alanna, the Queen of Utah, spoke through one of the monitors hanging behind the oracle and the other dignitaries on stage. "This is a hasty decision and one we have had no say in. Many of us have fought hard to obtain and keep our positions. We've all suffered losses to our retinues in the pursuit. We can't be expected to simply step aside now."

"You are exemplifying the point," the ancient one said bluntly. "The time has past for vampires to lay down their lives for power. We are better than that; we are meant for greater things. There are many fine leaders among you and I expect many will continue in your positions, but the corrupt and negligent will be weeded out."

"You would have us campaign like the human politicians for control of our own state? What does it say for our authority and ability to rule if we allow others to publicly campaign against us? Do you suggest we settle the matter in a mannerly debate forum?" Stan, the King of Texas, weighed in on the debate.

"The matter will be settled by your subjects at the voting polls where they shall rightfully become constituents. You may well have to campaign hard to win your state, but every reelection should be considered an affirmation of the work you put into your people before you ask them to vote for you." Her oddly compelling gaze encompassed each member of her fixated audience. "Times have changed. We need governance and strong leadership, not to be ruled and controlled as the past necessitated."

The argument continued around me and while I heard the objections being offered, my mind was consumed by what this might mean to the details and fine print of my marriage contract. Hasty interpretations told me there may be room for a challenge should she not be elected. The documents of our union clearly bound me to Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma. To my recollection, there wasn't a single reference that did not identify her as such, and no more would there be. The basic language of all vampire marriage contracts was universally similar and this held true for royal unions. It was rightfully assumed the royal would remain so until final death was met.

The discussion continued unabated for the better part of a half an hour before the old woman put an end to the complaining and posturing. Not a single royal agreed with the idea, of course, but I could see the hope and excitement in the crowd. The only thing the royals agreed on was that each and every single one had announced their intention to seek election in their state. Those currently ruling more than one state, like Felipe de Castro, put up a vigorous argument when it became clear that even should they win their respective elections, they could only do so in one state. It was obvious which state de Castro would try to maintain control of and it surprised nobody when he begrudgingly announced he would seek Nevada.

Five states were left without a declared candidate and I wondered who would step up to the plate in Louisiana. I still considered the state home and had planned on relocating there once my sentence was complete. Those plans would be contingent on the power structure once I was free and just how successful our foray into democracy proves to be by then. After fifty years of a leash and chain, I would not allow another yoke around my neck. Even if it meant leaving Louisiana, I would eventually settle in a state where I could be assured of being in control of my own life.

"There is one more matter to bring before the court." I recognized the deep, booming voice and my head, along with half the room, swivelled to stare at Desmond Cataliades. The half demon lawyer, his large rounded frame neatly tucked into his tailored black suit, cut an impressive figure. He rarely made an appearance at vampire summits, but when he did, it was always an interesting diversion.

"What can we do for you, Mr. Cataliades?" The question came from Isaiah Thompson, head of the Zeus clan.

"I have documents to serve," the portly lawyer replied. "May I approach?"

"Come forward." The instruction was issued by the ancient oracle and Cataliades ambled closer to the stage, stopping directly in front of the Queen. "What business do you have, demon?"

My attention wavered as the unmistakable pull of the bond told me Sookie was close. Too close. I could feel her in my blood; her unmistakable scent wafted faintly across the cavernous room. Hell, she was close enough for me to almost taste her in the air. I turned, searching the crowd for a diminutive blond.

"Pardon the interruption." The lawyer's voice resonated through the room in only the manner a demon could muster. "Papers for her majesty, Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma."

His announcement momentarily paused my search for Sookie. Interrupting a summit session for any reason was unusual, but far more so to simply serve papers. My curiosity was piqued, but my search continued, my feet automatically moving as I let the blood lead me.

"Is this so important it could not wait?" The sharp, biting tone was one I was well acquainted with. Like all the other royals, the Queen was thoroughly pissed off right about now. It looked good on her.

"My client believes so," the demon replied serenely.

My blood was telling me I was very close to my target when Niall stepped in front of me, almost appearing out of nowhere. A tight growl built in my chest. If he thought he could keep getting in my way, he was sadly mistaken.

"She shouldn't be here," I told him in a low, firm tone. "You need to get her out of here."

"There is no time for this," he replied just as firmly. "She is safe. We know what we're doing and right now, we need you to get back to where you should be. You need to trust me, vampire, or trust her, at the very least."

"If she gets hurt," I warned him, "it will be your head." I couldn't exactly pin down why I was willing to acquiesce to his request, but I suspected it had something to do with the emotions flowing through the bond. There was a heady excitement underlying the jumbled emotions flowing between us. A firm resolve partnered with that excitement to give the impression she was both anxious and excited to be here.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" The Queen's tone was nearly hysterical and my attention was diverted back to the drama occurring on the raised stage.

"Trust me," Niall repeated. "Get back down there. You won't want to miss this."

The desire to find her didn't diminish any, but something told me to take him at his word. Whatever was in those papers was important and I was beginning to suspect Sookie, or at the very least Niall, knew what they contained. Moving as fast as I could through the now restless crowd, I resumed my former position just as the demon gave his reply.

"It is a decree from the Council, your majesty," he replied simply, as if she were a child.

"I can see that, you bloody idiot," she howled. "I want to know how such a decision has been reached without my input! This is without precedent!"

"Actually, there is plenty of precedent in this matter," he answered smoothly.

"Who is your client to believe they have a say in this matter?" The Queen's tone was becoming more strident with each word she uttered and curiosity consumed me. She was a low level Queen from an unimportant state. I couldn't imagine what had brought her to the Council's notice, but a decree was relatively rare these days and always very serious.

A bright, shimmering energy transformed the stagnant air in the room as a shining spark materialized next to the demon lawyer before detonating with an audible pop. Rapt fascination gripped me as millions of minuscule fragments of that spark reassembled to reveal the golden haired beauty my body and blood cried for.

"That would be me." Her sweet southern drawl was instantly recognizable, but there was an underlying regal poise I was unfamiliar with. She was stunning, looking very much like the fairy princess I was sure Niall was grooming her to be. Thankfully, neither she nor Niall emitted even the slightest trace of fairy aroma. No matter how civilized vampires had supposedly become, it would be impossible to control this many if they scented fairy in the air.

"And who the hell are you?" The question was posed in an angry hiss and I was shocked the Queen didn't immediately recognize her.

"I'm disappointed you don't remember me," she said with a smile that said anything but. "It has been a long time, I suppose. I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

It had indeed been a very long time, but recognition and comprehension dawned on the Queen's face, along with many in the audience. Every muscle on my frame poised to spring into action if need be, but the situation remained under control, except for the rapid whispers echoing through the cavernous room.

"Impossible," the Queen snapped, even as her eyes narrowed and her focus sharpened on the only love of my life. "Sookie Stackhouse would be an elderly human by now. You are clearly fairy."

"Elderly is a harsh term, but as I am over eighty now, I can forgive your mistake." A soft laugh escaped her rose tinted lips. "I'm as human as I was raised to be, but it's the fairy side keeping me looking like this."

"The Stackhouse girl was no fairy," the Queen stated frostily. She stared down from her elevated position with a contemptuous sneer twisting her blood red mouth. "You are clearly an imposter and have no standing here. I insist you leave at once or I will have security escort you."

"I'm no imposter and I look forward to you even attempting to remove me." The air surrounding her shimmered with power and magic and awe returned to fill me. "I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine and only then will we leave." Her steely stare met the Queen's angry green gaze before turning slowly so her determined look was displayed to as many as possible.

"Even if you were Sookie Stackhouse, you would still have no standing here." She shook the papers she still held. "This means nothing to me."

"Think twice before you decide to defy an order from the Council." The Ancient Pythoness' wheezy voice interrupted their argument. The Queen turned her ire towards the old woman.

"You're behind this, aren't you? You've been trying to take him from me all along."

The intention behind her words was clear to me, but I was mystified by her statement. Hope danced the damned Charleston in my blood as I tried to be reasonable and squash the feeling. I didn't know what the fuck was in that decree, but I was well aware how devastating false hope was.

"As a member of the Council, I voted on the motion," the oracle allowed. She motioned to the Council members beside her. "We can attest to the validity of the claim and the decree. You would be wise to comply."

"Why was I not notified of this claim?" Her temper was rising as high as her voice. "My lawyers would have stopped this nonsense. She has no claim, fairy blood or not."

"It's not a matter of whether or not I have some fae ancestors," Sookie interjected in a sugary sweet tone. "The more pertinent question would be whose blood do I have?"

"Spit it out, little girl." The Queen was nearly frothing at the mouth and my own mouth was having a hard time staying closed. It was blatantly obvious I was the bone they were fighting over and that Charleston beat started up fresh. It was a risky, dangerous move Sookie was playing, but one there might be legitimate hope for. The decree and the ancient one were on her side. "Do you think I care who your great granddaddy fucked?"

"It was her grandmother, if you must have the details." The voice came from behind me, but I would have recognized Niall's sarcastic delivery anywhere. "The important part of the tale is that it was my son she fucked, as you so eloquently stated. If you're keeping up with the story, that would make Ms. Stackhouse my great-granddaughter. As such, I really caution you to watch your tongue. An insult to the princess is an insult to the House of Brigant."

The Prince moved continually forward as he spoke and came to a halt immediately to the right of Sookie, thoroughly impeding my view of her. With Cataliades to her left, she was effectively blocked from my sight. The whispers from the crowd floated through the air as her presence and very identity was questioned and debated. The word telepath came through loud and clear, over and over again. I took some small measure of comfort realizing how well-protected she was.

"Is this a joke?" The Queen's expression was comically confused and she looked across the stage and at the curious onlookers as if she were expecting to find a hidden camera. "Do you expect me to believe Sookie Stackhouse is a royal princess? Why is it only now that this preposterous story is coming out?"

"You can believe what you like." Sookie's tone was strong and blunt and it would be easy to mistake this moment for any other where she'd stared down a vampire while arguing her case. The differences were clear when you chose to look for them; the most notable was her complete lack of insecurity. "I am who I am. Fairy princess, human. You can take your pick, but I will still be taking my husband."

Her words provided a rush of heady excitement, but concern mounted as I watched the Queen's gaze fall to strategic points throughout the room. She was marshalling her forces; as a single unit, the security team I'd so painstakingly assembled and trained moved toward the stage. A faint smirk formed at the corners of her thin lips as she turned her attention to me, catching me in the act of moving closer to Sookie. The reason for her self-satisfaction became evident as the her team split into two, with fully half moving to surround me.

"Nothing which belongs to you can be found here." A moment later, I found myself circled by four trained guards, but there was hesitation in their ranks. Their official loyalty might be to the Queen, but these were my men and none looked ready to take me on.

"Your grace." The smooth tones of Desmond Cataliades appealed calmly to the Ancient Pythoness, and by extension, the council members accompanying her. "The decree is clear. Oklahoma must be made to comply."

"First you think to take my crown, and now you want to take my husband, too?" Her rhetorical question was posed haughtily, but cracks were appearing in the fine veneer of civilization she wore.

"No." From my vantage point I could see the firm set to her shoulders, but not much else. "I am here to take my husband back."

"He is not yours!" The screech could likely be heard in the hotel lobby. "He is my legal husband, as per the wishes of his maker."

"The Council has considered this claim carefully and they have sided with my client. By supernatural law, the princess' interests take precedence and neither you nor his maker had the right to make that decision. The decree you hold is official and final. If you chose not to comply with their order, you will find yourself in contempt." Cataliades issued his dire warning in a neutral, polite tone. It was not an enviable position the Queen was in. Defying the Council was a reckless move; not complying with an official decree carried a maximum penalty of final death. "Perhaps one of the council members present might care to explain the consequences of such a decision."

"I need no explanation," she hissed towards the attorney as her security team advanced closer to me. Adroitly sidestepping through the crowd, I managed to hold them at bay, but I couldn't be sure of their reaction should the Queen issue a direct order to apprehend me. My current position had me no more than three feet away from Sookie, standing to the right of Cataliades. "What I do need is my lawyer. I intend to appeal immediately and right now I respectfully decline to participate in this mockery."

"The decree is final. There is no appeals process," Niall helpfully provided. "This is simply a notification to you of our legal intent. We will be leaving with Eric Northman."

Confirmation. It was a sweet feeling made even better as Sookie moved forward just enough to peer around the lawyer and catch my fixated gaze. Waves of pure feeling swelled through the bond as our eyes met; the sensation could be best described as being caressed from within as the enormity of her emotion filled my cells. A question lurked in her deep blue gaze and my head subtly nodded in her direction. I couldn't know what was in store for me, but I was more than willing to throw my lot in with hers, no matter where it led me. The brightness of the smile splitting her gorgeous face was enough proof I'd made the right choice.

"There's not a chance in hell," the Queen spat out. With her patience frayed, she signalled the team assigned to me and they made their inevitable approach until I was surrounded once more.

"I think we've been more than reasonable," Sookie replied. "You should know that there are no lengths I am not prepared to go to retrieve what is mine."

"Is that a threat?" Thin eyebrows rose over pinched green eyes. Somehow, I was not surprised to see her leap from the stage to land in front of Sookie. Niall and Cataliades stepped forward , but Sookie pushed through them to face the Queen head on.

"It is a statement of fact. There are no legal recourses for you to avail of and frankly, I'm getting tired of this debate. You stole something very important from me and the courts have sided with me. As the Prince said, this is merely a courtesy notification we are giving you. You can step aside and this ends here, or you can try to stand in my way and take your chances. Either way, it will be me leaving with my husband."

"Princess or not," the Queen snarled through twisted lips, "you are as dense as I always believed you to be. You will not be walking out of here if you continue to threaten me, no matter who you've bribed over to your side."

"I think we've heard enough." Penelope Hawthorne, the Council's witch representative, stood to her feet as she spoke. "As has been more than clearly stated, this decree is final and absolute. There are five members of the supernatural Council here to confirm the validity of the claim presented. There is no collusion, no bribery and I will not allow you to impugn our good names."

"I second that." The deep baritone came from Marco Rodriguez, a burly, well-respected Were who had been appointed to his position eight years ago. The former packmaster was known for his fairness and slow, laconic speech. "This ends now, or we will be forced to take action, your majesty. Eric Northman is not in your control."

"Eric Northman is in my custody and he will remain there until this is sorted out." The guards moved close enough to touch me, but none dared. A few questioning looks were exchanged between my would be captors, but even they seemed to understand what the Queen did not.

The air around Sookie shimmered brightly for a moment before she disappeared into it with the same audible pop as before. There was no time to question where she went before she reappeared next to me, a faint look of apology on her determined face. Her hand reached out until her palm was snugly held within my larger grasp. The apologetic expression made complete sense as the spark I would forever associate with her popped around us and for a moment, it was as if we disappeared from the world.

"I do believe you are mistaken," Sookie replied with a hint of amusement lightening her tone as we reappeared in a blinding flash of light. "My husband is safely in my custody."

It took no more than five seconds, but I was indeed now in Sookie's custody, such as it was. No more than five minutes had passed since she appeared, but it appeared they might be the most important five minutes in my very long life. My opinion on the proceedings was not sought, but I thought my delight might be evident to the assembled onlookers. Even after all these years had passed, it was still a well known fact that I was in Oklahoma under duress.

"Fucking fairy bitch." The Queen's exclamation echoed off the high ceilings and bounced from the walls. Her fisted hands extended outward into claws as she posed to lunge at the fairy in question. Instinct had me moving to protect Sookie, but the need vanished as the Queen was blasted with a ray of light, falling back to stumble clumsily along the front of the stage before collapsing into a twitching heap on the floor.

"That was a warning. Try it again and I'll show you what I'm really capable of." Her words were spoken calmly - politely, even - but the cold edge of power tempered her tone. This was a side of her I didn't know, but one I was in awe of. Her head bowed slightly as she addressed the members of the Council directly. "I would ask for her actions to be entered into record. I will not live with one eye over my shoulder waiting for her revenge. A second attack will not be tolerated."

"Let it be known to all that the Northman is legally bound to the fairy, Sookie Stackhouse," the Ancient Pythoness intoned gravely. "Any attack on their union will be considered an affront to the will of the Council. The fairy has every right to defend what is hers, both by law and by permission of the Council."

"Thank you for your assistance. I am forever grateful for your ruling." Another faint head bob accompanied the words which rang clearly over the increasing din in the room. "My apologies for the interruption. We will be taking our leave now."

"Northman," the ancient one wheezed. "This doesn't excuse you from our meeting."

"I understand, your grace," I replied with a deep head bow of my own. The gratitude I felt towards the old woman in that moment was overwhelming. "I will be there as you instructed."

Without another word being spoken, the bright spark I believed to be the magical core of Sookie exploded around us once more and I allowed myself to be pulled along with her through space. It was not the most comfortable of sensations, but I would have endured anything to be leaving the clutches of Oklahoma with her.

The familiar confines of her suite surrounded us as we rematerialized just mere moments later with the now familiar pop of sound. Silence surrounded us with a heavy stillness; not quite uncomfortable, but burdened with the weight of our new circumstances. In the few hours since I'd left this suite, monumental changes had been wrought to my existence. My sham of a marriage was abruptly over and my slavery abolished, all in one fell swoop. I was free and it was all thanks to the fiery woman in front of me. My wife.

"Sookie -" I began before she interrupted me softly.

"Eric." Her brilliant sapphire eyes met mine and the depths of feeling visible there was reflected in the flood of emotions in the bond. "Whatever you are going to say can wait a minute, okay?"

I nodded, almost grateful for the extra moment to compose my thoughts. Any chance of that happening flew out the window as she took a step closer, one hand coming to rest on my sternum while the other reached up and very deliberately swept the long, loose curls back over her shoulder. I think I was mesmerized before she spoke, but if not, her words certainly did it.

"Bite me," she said.

 ** _I know you hate me for leaving it here, but I promise you won't miss out on a thing. Next chapter will pick up right here._**

 ** _What did you think_**?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thanks so much for all the lovely things you're all saying about this story. I'm absolutely thrilled you are enjoying it so much._**

 ** _As always, I only wish I owned these characters._**

* * *

"Bite me."

Eric had managed to maintain an impressively implacable expression throughout the crazy events of the last half hour, but my request apparently put him over the edge. His eyes widened as his pupils dilated, leaving a dark ring of stormy blue surrounding the deep blackness. His firm lips, the only other splotch of colour in his face, fell apart as the familiar sound of his fangs descending whispered through them. My heart picked up the pace at the sound, but my vampire husband simply stood motionless, his gaze fastened to the throbbing vein I offered.

"I don't think so," he finally replied. I didn't step away, but looked up at him for explanation.

"Why not?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"I spoke with Pam earlier and she explained the bonding sickness. I know you need this." My tone was kept deliberately soft and soothing. Eric still appeared a little shell shocked. "I want to do this for you. And to be honest, I think it would be a good idea for them to all see your marks."

"The sickness has improved simply with you being here." His fangs, which hadn't retracted, no matter his supposed disinterest, rested against the curve of his lower lip and I ached to reach out and touch them. It was weird, the little things that stuck with you, but I always wanted to touch them when he looked like that. "I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks, either, and I can't imagine why you do. Not after tonight."

"I'm sorry about tonight. It's what I wanted to tell you earlier. Can you forgive me?"

Confusion dragged his brows together, creating a slight furrow between them. "For what? I'm free because of you. I can never thank you enough. What is there to forgive?"

This time, I did take a step back so I could see him better. "I really happy that you're happy, but I made a major decision about your life without consulting you. There have been many times I've called you high handed, or worse, and I've just gone and done the same thing to you. And to ice the hypocrite cake I'll be eating for a while, I also claimed you like you were my property. I'm really sorry if that's going to damage your reputation any, but it was the only chance we had to free you."

"My reputation be damned," he declared firmly. "I don't give a flying fuck about it. This will be minor news, anyway. The Council just gave them something much bigger to worry about. Trust me, Sookie. I couldn't be happier."

"So why not bite me? I understand it will cure the sickness altogether."

"When did you become the expert on bonds?" His tone was filled with genuine curiosity, but there was a sharp edge underneath. I'd been happy being oblivious before.

"I'm not. Pam told me you would need my blood. I do understand a whole lot more about magic and everything it touches now, but I'm no expert. I still have a lot to learn."

"Your time in the realm was very successful, though. The display of power this evening was impressive."

"Thank you, and yes, I learned a lot. All I did was practice and study, but it was worth it." The only thing I'd cared about was accumulating enough power to make this mission a success. Everything else was simply a bonus. "You're changing the subject. Why won't you let me heal you? You've done the same for me many times."

"It is not the time." His tone was deliberate and I could tell he was trying to enunciate clearly through his fangs. I still didn't understand his reasoning, however, and told him so.

"I don't want to hurt you," he explained, his brilliantly intense gaze flicking away briefly before returning to meet mine. "Everything is just too...much, at the moment. I'm not sure what feeding would do to me right now."

"What are you afraid of? I know you won't hurt me, Eric. You never have." I paused to smile in what I hoped was a reassuring manner. "I'm not going to push you if you don't want to, but I don't want you to refrain for unnecessary reasons."

"My reasons are sound. This would not be the appropriate time."

Disappointment weighed heavily at his refusal. His reasoning was his own, but it bothered me not to be able to do everything I could to help him. At the same time, I cannot deny there was a whisper of relief fighting to be heard. Feeding a vampire was an intense experience and one I'd rarely had outside of the confines of passion. I truly wanted to do this for him, but I was not ready for sex, no matter how much I loved and wanted him. As he'd said, it would just be too much right now.

"Would you like to sit down?" The quietness of the room was deafening and I cast about frantically for a suitable subject. It was strange being with him like this.

"I would." He smiled at me, a mildly menacing look with his fangs still hanging low, and waved his hand toward the sitting area. "After you."

I started towards the sofa before detouring and kicking my shoes off. I'd only had them on for a short time, but my feet were already killing me. High heels had been a thing of the past for some time and, as much as I loved how pretty they were, I could go the rest of my life without wearing another pair. Eric watched my every move silently until I returned and chose the corner of the deep sofa as my perch. He sat beside me, not close enough to touch, but close enough to make my nerves jangle.

"You look beautiful, Sookie." His quietly sincere statement echoed the appreciative glance he gave me. I couldn't help but preen just a little.

"Thank you," I responded with a smile. "It's the dress. I brought it with me from Faery. Niall had it made for me and I think it took five seamstresses a full week to complete it. For the life of me, I can't understand why they all still sew by hand when they could simply use magic, but I'm really grateful for their work. I really wanted to look appropriate for the moment." I knew I was babbling, just as I knew he had no interest in fae seamstresses, but nerves were getting the best of me. Now that the big moment had come and gone, I wasn't really sure where we stood and it was driving me mad.

"The dress is remarkable but it's you that makes it look so," he replied softly. "Don't sell yourself short. You've always been beautiful."

"Well, you look good, too," I awkwardly responded. He did look good; Eric had always filled out a suit well and tonight was no exception. "So,...,"

"So here we are," he finished for me.

"Here we are," I parroted back at him.

"I can't say this was expected. How did you learn my marriage to Oklahoma wasn't valid?"

"Niall told me a couple of weeks back. I swear, I didn't know before I left for Faery. I would never have left you here had I known."

"I'm grateful for your intervention," he relayed in a deadly serious tone. "I would have survived my time here, but I am beyond grateful not to have to finish it. I'm not surprised Niall knew of this, though, just as I'm not surprised he didn't tell you before."

"I don't know what to make of him. Niall, I mean. Like you, I'm beyond grateful for all the Faery intervention - I wouldn't be here without it - but I still don't understand him or his motivations." My last days in Faery had been a blur and provided very little time to talk with my great-grandfather. I was deeply appreciative of all his efforts to help me, but suspicion still lurked in the fuzzy corners of my brain. There was little doubt I would pay for his help, but the payment itself was the question. What would he want from me?

"Trying to understand a fairy is an impossible quest," Eric stated. "I'm thankful for his help as well, but I'm curious why it was offered now."

"I think it was because of the cluviel d'or and the wish I made. It was enough of a big bang to make me interesting again."

To say I'd come to terms with my relationship with Niall would be vastly overstating the situation, but I had begun to make my own peace with it. It was fairy Sookie he was interested in and it probably always was. Human Sookie was an interesting side note in the family tree, but that was it. Without the spark, I would have been no more interesting to him than Jason had been. There was no denying my fairy side anymore, but my heart and soul would forever be human in nature.

"A big bang?" Eric chuckled and shook his head. "An interesting description. It was enough of a bang for me to feel it. I didn't know what was happening, of course, but I knew it was something big."

"How?" I asked with curiosity. "What did you feel?"

"The bond," he replied simply. "Your blood came to life within me."

"Oh, right. I'm not used to the idea of the bond yet."

Nearly inaudible, a disgruntled noise emanated from Eric as his azure gaze pinned me into place. "Still? After all this time, Sookie?" His words were simple, but the rebuke was there.

"It's not as you think," I replied quickly and with relief. "You're the only one who can feel it. Until tonight, I wasn't even aware the bond had returned with my youth. Niall suggested it was so and then Pam confirmed it. I don't know why, but I don't feel it."

"Really?" Relief played upon his handsome features and I was inordinately pleased I was able to provide it. Each topic of conversation was a minefield, fraught with danger at every turn. There was so much to say, so much to learn about one another. "That's interesting. I've never heard of such an occurrence, but we can hardly consider our situation normal."

"Nope. Definitely not normal." I laughed, his words striking me as funny. I'd fought so hard to be normal before that I forgot to even consider what normal was to a girl like me. Life was even less 'normal' these days, but I felt more normal than I ever had before. This life, whatever it had in store for me, was my new normal. "I have some theories to test out, but I feel absolutely nothing like I did before. My wish restored the bond, but Niall told me he believes Amelia never managed to totally sever it before. He thinks it was always there, but her magic managed to mute it. It still doesn't explain why I don't feel it, but it is interesting, I thought."

"That would make sense. I was always surprised she had enough magic to break the bond. Her usual talents lay elsewhere." His well defined eyebrows drew closer as he considered the information. "How do you feel about it? The bond, that is."

"Frustrated, mostly," I admitted. Those blonde brows shot upward and I hastily clarified. "I haven't had any time to process this, but I'm not unhappy. You're the one who's taken on the brunt of it. How do you feel about it?"

His gaze hadn't left my face since we'd begun to talk but now, even as his big body shifted to face me, his eyes fell to a spot just above my shoulder and remained there as his expression grew thoughtful. The bond was a complex issue. It's formation had been a matter of force, not informed consent, and it's reformation was forced upon us, too. There was a lot to consider here and I didn't think I would blame him if he felt constrained by it. Lord knows, I'd experienced enough of that sensation to understand it clearly.

"I did not to expect to enjoy being bonded when I offered you my blood in that hallway. It was offered as a safeguard, but I found myself to be quite enchanted with the effervescence your blood infused into mine. It was a sensation I became quite attached to and one I mourned the loss of." His words were offered quietly, seriously and without his habitual eye contact. Their simplicity offered a glimpse of the real man underneath. So busy was I studying the flickering emotions playing on his face that I nearly missed the return of his direct stare. "I rejoiced in it's return, Sookie. I won't lie. It's become my lifeline, a soothing touchstone. Even with the sickness, I couldn't regret it."

It was one of those rare, perfect moments where each and every nuance struck the right cord. My breath stuck in my throat as if the faintest exhalation might mar the perfection of the moment. Never did I want to experience the bond as much as I did right now. I wanted to know - needed to know - if his sentiments evoked the same emotional response for him.

"Those are lovely words," I told him, aching to reach out and touch him, even if it were only his hand. To sit here and converse so politely when all I wanted to do was touch him was torture. I wondered if he felt even close to the same way I did, but short of asking him, there was no way of knowing. The bond transmitted each and every complicated emotion traipsing through me, but I didn't have the same luxury, no matter how hard I tried to tune him in, as it were.

"The truth is more than mere words. Feeling you, knowing you were alive… Your very existence comforted me when I needed it most. It was a boon from the gods; it was more than I had a right to ask for. Words can never adequately explain what the bond has meant to me."

I didn't know what to say. How the hell do you respond to something like that? His sentiments were so unflinchingly honest, casual acknowledgement would be so wrong. Nothing short of a similarly heartfelt declaration seemed suitable, and while I had more than a few lined up and waiting to go, my suddenly dry and tight throat choked them off.

"Eric," I began, but I would never know how I would have finished as he held a large hand up between us.

"I don't tell you these things expecting reciprocation," he told me. "I've had years to process my thoughts, Sookie. You've had a matter of weeks to adjust to your new life, and even though you seem to be doing an admirable job of it, you haven't had the time or perspective I have."

He was right on many levels, and of course, there was the fact I couldn't even feel the bond he spoke so eloquently about. I still felt the need to share something important with him.

"After I woke up looking like this, I knew I'd been given a very rare and equally important second chance. I'd had the opportunity to live the full human life experience, and while I wouldn't trade a minute of it, it was very much a life I simply settled into rather than lived. This second chance had to be treated with more respect than that. This time around, I knew I would have to finally acknowledge who I really was in order to be truly happy. It was the reason I accepted Niall's offer to go to Faery."

"I always did like fairy Sookie," he grinned, reminding me so much of the carefree vampire I first knew. "Seriously, though, you must be proud of what you've accomplished. You've clearly reached your goal."

"Accepting my fairy side was an important part of the equation. Tonight might not have gone the way it did without my Fae connections. But learning to control my spark and its magic was not my goal." I paused, shifting in my seat until I could find my next words. "I went to the realm for one sole purpose. When my spark activated, I had a choice. I could bury my head in the sand and pretend I was just plain old human Sookie, or I could use what I'd been given to advance my cause. I chose to learn everything I could and become everything I could be. My goal was not only to be strong enough to stand on my own, but also strong enough to be an asset to those I stand beside."

"You always were more of an asset than you liked to admit," Eric pointed out gently. "The telepathy was a plus, but your incredible mind offered your true genius. It's remarkable, really, the power you've obtained, but your spark is just a compliment to everything that makes you who you are."

His ease with words was a trait I envied. He'd offered the best responses to everything I said tonight, effortlessly making each statement a heartfelt truth. His sweet honesty reminded me of one important fact. He believed, along with the rest of the vampire population, that my telepathy had disappeared many years ago. Pam and I were the only two people alive who knew my secret, but Eric would have to be added to that list.

"Thank you," I said. "I never appreciated the confidence you always had in me, but now I tend to believe I can do anything."

"If tonight is any indication, you'll do just fine," he laughed. "You never do fail to surprise. Walking into a vampire summit as a fairy princess to relieve a vampire Queen of her husband is one thing. Walking out unscathed and victorious is another. I do believe you can do anything. You are the stuff legends are made of."

"I've no desire to become legendary. I fully intend on living a quiet, simple existence with as little drama as can be managed." Where, how and with whom I would share that life were yet to be determined, but I truly desired a peaceful life filled with love, laughter and friends.

"That sounds perfect to me." His voice was warm and inviting and his expression had relaxed. I assumed he was considering his new circumstances, and the opportunity to start a fresh life. I wondered if he had the plans I lacked; beyond visiting Pam in Shreveport, I had none. We were very much alike in that regard, both of us suddenly adrift in unexpected freedom.

"What are your plans? Are you going back to Shreveport?"

"Are you?"

His sharp tone had me blinking before slowly replying. "Yes, I am, at least in the interim."

"Then that is where I will be going, as well."

The subject we'd been tippy toeing around all evening - my dramatic reclaiming of my husband - suddenly felt like a heavy weight on my shoulders. I wanted to believe that his words meant he wanted to go to Shreveport with me. But I really wanted to know it was because he wanted to, not because he believed he must.

"I guess we can't avoid talking about this forever, can we?" I shrugged and gave him a wry smile.

"What?" His thick golden lashes lazily lowered as his eyes narrowed. The brief spurt of relaxation was complete as tension once again sharpened the planes of his face.

"What happened tonight. The decree. Our marriage." I felt brave as I spit out the last words. I knew he was grateful to be free, but did he truly view himself as such?

"Ah." The singular sound was both an acknowledgment and a heralding of the return of his relaxation. I wondered how long it would last this time. "Yes. Our marriage. I suppose it is something to discuss."

"I want you to know that tonight was about reclaiming your freedom, not about me claiming you."

"And yet that very freedom was only available because you did chose to claim me," he noted. "You can't have one without the other."

"No, you can't, but claiming you was not the point, your freedom was." I took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want you to feel as if you've traded one sentence for another. I consider you a free man."

"And what of our marriage? Does it hold no value to you?" There was no inflection in his voice, no clues on his stony face. We might have been discussing the weather if it were not for the intensity of his stare.

"Yes, our marriage is of great value to me. I might have realized it far too late, but it doesn't make it any less true." I paused for a moment, but as he remained silent, I continued to explain. "The circumstances of the pledging were not ideal, but neither was the state of our relationship at the time. There were still far too many unresolved issues between us, and call me a silly human girl, but what happened in your office bore no resemblance to what I knew of weddings. There was no proposal, or engagement. I didn't get to wear a pretty dress, or walk down the aisle in front of my friends and family. There were many things wrong, but the honest truth was, I didn't want to be your wife."

His expression grew even colder, but I continued to meet his gaze head on and continued to speak.

"It's not that I didn't love you, because I did. I just didn't trust your love at the time. Everything was so messed up and I was scared to death. I wasn't ready to be a wife, and I didn't think you knew how to be a husband. I'm ashamed to admit how long it took me to realize just how hard, and how often, you tried to be just that. I also understood how foolish I was to reject everything you offered. Our relationship was the defining time of my life and no matter how I might have moved on with my life, I never truly let go."

"So, yes, our marriage holds great meaning for me. It always has, and always will. But make no mistake, Eric, I do consider you a free man. Our marriage still stands legally, but I don't hold you accountable for a decision you made in the past. You are free to live your life as you see fit."

My throat grew tighter and the pressure behind my eyes intensified, but I held it together as I finished speaking. The offer of freedom was deservedly his, but I killed me, all the same. He would always be my one true love, my husband in every way that mattered. It had to be what he wanted, too, or it wouldn't be what I wanted. I was no Freyda.

"It took me a very long time as well to understand what our relationship meant and the mistakes we both made. One of my biggest mistakes was going about the pledging the way I did. I honestly believed the end justified the means. I know how wrong I was, and the damage it caused us. I didn't consider the human requirements for a wedding, but I didn't think to provide them because I didn't see it as a wedding."

"But it was you and Pam who described it as a marriage," I pointed out.

"Yes, we did, and it is a marriage, as the decree supports. But when I decided upon the pledging as my plan of action, it was a strategic political move to keep you out of Nevada's grasp."

I could only stare at him as the pathways in my brain imploded. "Are you saying you didn't consider it a marriage? It was strictly a strategic move?"

"No, I knew what it meant. But I also knew you would never consent to being my wife, not then. You wouldn't consent to a sleepover at my place, much less agree to having me as your husband. For my own self-preservation, I decided it was safer to consider it a political maneuver."

"I don't understand this. You were the one calling me your wife and being offended when I didn't call you my husband." It wasn't anger, but I was a little pissed off. Everything I thought I knew was being turned upside down. "Now you decide to tell me otherwise?"

"No. What I'm making a mess of telling you is that the political maneuver became very real to me." He paused and we sat quietly for a moment, our gazes still locked. "Did you ever wonder what I did all those nights we didn't see each other? Every single night, no matter what else I had to deal with, you were always on my mind. I was greedy. I had the bond, and my memories, but I wanted it all and it was impossible for me to separate what I did for strategy and what I did to keep you close. It was perhaps too real to me."

"And now?" I asked, deciding to concentrate on what he was saying rather than trying to analyze each word. There would be plenty of time for that tomorrow. "In some ways, it's the most real it's ever been. How do you feel about it now?"

"Mostly, I feel vindicated. Divorcing you was something I thought I would never do. If you're asking me whether I still consider you my wife, the answer is yes. I always have and I always will. But if you are asking me if I consider us married, no I don't. Whether you grew to accept it or not, the pledging was no more your choice than my marriage to Oklahoma was mine. I think I, too, would need the pretty dress and the walk down the aisle to consider it real now."

I laughed, the tension within me coming to a head. It started as a small giggle, but I found myself laughing outright, with tears starting to roll out of the corners of my eyes. Eric watched me closely, his expression quizzical. It was simply a release of my nerves, but the image in my head was still very amusing. It took another moment before I could catch my breath and explain my silliness.

"I'm sorry, Eric, but the picture of you in a fluffy white white dress is just too much!" Another peal of laughter escaped as I wiped away the tears under my eyes, careful not to destroy my makeup. "It's just too much."

His eyes widened comically as my words painted a pretty mental picture for him. It wasn't long before he joined in my laughter, even if his was far more restrained.

"The scary thing is, I'd be willing to bet money that Pam could procure such a garment." His eyes twinkled and I smiled at him as I tried to regain enough breath to speak. The simple enjoyment on his face made me wonder how many moments of silliness Eric had ever experienced. I doubted there'd been many in Oklahoma.

"I've learned never to wager against Pam," I told him very seriously. Experience has taught me that's never a great idea. "Speaking of whom, I promised her I would call her later and tell her what happened. We should probably have done that by now. Chances are good someone else would have told her by now."

"She didn't know?"

"I told her this evening. I hadn't planned on telling her anything until it was over, but I felt I had to tell her tonight."

"I will have to go to my meeting with the Ancient Pythoness shortly; you can call her then."

"I forgot you had to go. When is your meeting?" I don't know what I expected this night to bring, but him leaving now was disappointing, to say the least.

"Not for thirty minutes. I expect someone will come for me soon."

"They don't know where you are," I reminded him.

"She will know," he replied. "That you can bet on."

"There's so much more for us to talk about." The conversation about the state of our marriage and to be finished, but I thought we were in pretty similar places with it. Just as he still considered me his wife, I thought of him as my husband, but I didn't feel married, either. Who knew whether the pretty dress - for me, thank you! - and the walk down the aisle who ever happen for us. That part was a concern for me at this point.

"I can come back," he offered and my head nodded as he spoke. "There will be time before dawn to talk."

"I'd like that."

"I was going to ask a favour of you."

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you think it would be possible for me to rest here for the day?"

"Of course," I told him calmly while my heart did a double beat.

"I don't really have anywhere safe to rest tonight," he explained. "No where close enough that she doesn't have access to."

"I understand. It's not a problem." No sir, not a problem at all. I would get to look at him all day tomorrow and I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day.

"If I'm going to be honest with you, it's also because I'd simply like to be here rather than anywhere else."

A bright, happy smile curved my lips. "I feel the same way. And in the spirit of honesty, I have something to tell you, as well."

"What is it?"

"Remember the accident that took away my telepathy?"

"Yes. I was worried sick about you, but Pam kept me updated as best she could. I always wondered how you dealt with losing your gift. I knew you resented it, but it must have been strange to get used to the silence."

"It was, until it came back." His eyebrows shot to the sky and I nodded my head in confirmation. "It was only gone for a few months, just long enough for the vampires to be starting to accept the loss. It seemed like a good idea to keep it a secret when it came back."

"Sweet fuck!" His exclamation accompanied the rough treatment his scalp received as his large hands shoved through his hair. "That's one hell of a secret."

"Actually, it gets even better than that. The telepathy is stronger than ever. There's not much I can't do with it now when I want to." I took a deep breath and spoke the words that might well alter my life once more. "I can even hear vampires now."

* * *

 ** _I know. I'm terrible for leaving it there, but it was the logical break here. Next chapter will pick up with Eric._**

 ** _What did you think of their conversation? This was the chapter I struggled with the most in this story._**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for all the great response to this story. I love you all!

As always, I do not own these characters.

* * *

The vastness of the star studded sky was one of the few things I learned to appreciate about Oklahoma, but tonight my eyes didn't even raise to take in the majesty of the constellations. Instead, I sat on the edge of the rooftop, my legs dangling over the side of the hotel, eyes trained on the moving cars forty floors down. The meeting with the Ancient Pythoness had ended ten minutes ago and while I should be going back to Sookie's suite, I needed a few minutes to compose myself and my thoughts before I returned.

Fairy Sookie was a revelation. Daring, bold and uncompromising, she was my own personal Valkyrie. My loins tightened as I recalled the spirited fire she exhibited as she claimed me. For all her careful words about tonight being about my freedom, I knew that was not strictly true. Her love and passion pulsed brightly in my bloodstream. The bond didn't lie. My freedom was important to her, but so was the love that still burned. Everything I had yearned for ever since I left Louisiana was at my fingertips. I couldn't fuck this up.

Vampire society had all but forgotten about Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath, and of all the things I thought she might say, hearing her say the telepathy had returned was shocking to me. After her sensational display this evening, her name would be on the lips of many and a few would undoubtedly remember the unique skill she once possessed. She had been left to her life in peace, but that peace would be tested if any learned her skill was intact.

Her status and power might deter some of the less ambitious, but even they would think again if they were aware of her improved abilities. The ability to hear vampires made her situation even more perilous. She had been quick to explain how her shields worked and while I was grateful she could not hear me without conscious effort, would that story be believed by the vampire population? I wasn't sure. We might play at being civilized, but there would be many who would want her head on a stake and even more would want her captive and in iron chains.

Nothing was ever as it seemed when it came to Sookie. Her ability to constantly surprise might be enchanting to me, but I truly hoped that was the biggest secret she had to share. There was just so damned much to talk about; our stilted, awkward conversation had been fucking difficult to accept and there was so much more of the same to come. Despite our many miscommunications, she had always been easy to talk to. We would need to find that comfortable equilibrium once more.

Five more minutes passed as I considered the incredible circumstances which brought me to this point. Despite her calm, rational demeanour as we spoke, her riotous emotions were a jumbled distraction and it became necessary for me to dampen the bond just to concentrate on her words. It gave me more hope for us than the carefully phrased conversation we'd had about our pledging.

The door swung open after my first knock and a bright, happy smile greeted me as she granted me entrance. The beautiful gown and artful makeup were gone, replaced by pink pyjamas and a freshly scrubbed face. With her long golden hair restrained by a simple white band, she had never looked better. Knowing we had to start chipping away at the iceberg sized wall of formality between us, I took the chance and leaned in to press a kiss against the silky softness of her cheek. A rosy blush flirted with her cheekbones as her smile took on a more sensual curve.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Nothing to worry about." Her concern had been evident when the expected handmaidens showed up to escort me to my meeting with the oracle. I was pleased to be able to allay those fears. The meeting had touched on some very important topics, but there was nothing to cause any worry for the moment.

"Oh, good!" Relief eased the tension around her eyes. "Come on in. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks," I replied. The ancient oracle, either by wisdom or foresight, had provided a generous serving of Royalty Blend. The brew, along with Sookie's proximity, had vastly improved my state of being. "Did you eat anything?"

"Yes. Room service brought my dinner." The faint aroma of strawberries hung in the air and I wondered whether it was leftover from her dinner or whether the appetizing scent emanated from her warm skin. Her preference had always been fruity hygiene products. "Do you want to have a seat?"

Nodding, I walked beside her to the couch, noting the addition of the soft music she had chosen. Resisting the urge to pull her close, I waited silently as she settled in, tucking her shapely legs under her. In the soft lamplight, her skin looked even more golden than I remembered, or perhaps it was the paleness of her pink tank top making it look so. Either way, she looked more like herself and it was oddly comforting. Fairy Sookie was exciting and compelling, but it was the sweet, pyjama wearing girl I fell in love with before.

"I spoke with Pam," she told me. "There's no way to explain how happy she was when I gave her the news. She says for you to call her when you can."

"I will. I'm sure she's thrilled." If I knew my child at all, I would bet she was celebrating with a leggy blonde right about now. "Did she say how the announcement went there?"

"She described it as stunned amazement from those she saw. She's concerned, of course, about who will be elected to run the state, but I think she's pretty pleased with the whole idea. How about you? Do you think a democratic process can work?"

"I do. Some of the rotten core will be re-elected through intimidation, but that power will lessen with time. I don't doubt there will be some bumps in the road, but give it a couple of election cycles and it will be fine." My earlier meeting had provided some further information and I had faith in the governing structure the Council had laid out. I still needed to obtain one of the information packages, but I understood their plans very clearly. Perhaps too clearly.

"Is she right to worry about Louisiana? Surely anyone would be an improvement to Felipe de Castro."

"Practically anyone would be a better candidate. We're lucky his greed led him to Nevada, although I'm sure the new rules will put a stop to the royals siphoning off what they like. I've been told financial reform will be a part of the bigger picture. As for Louisiana, the Council does have a candidate in mind, but have not met with them yet. We shall have to wait and see."

"At least Louisiana's money will stay in the state now," she replied. "There's always a need for cash there."

Although the economy had improved considerably over the years, historically impoverished states tended to remain underfunded and unemployment was still a problem. The taxes Felipe had been diverting to Nevada would be better spent investing in the community at large and creating jobs. With vampires owning and controlling over thirty percent of the businesses within the state, bolstering the local economy would be imperative to attracting new investment.

"When do you plan to return?"

"To Louisiana? Whenever, I guess. How much time do you need to be ready?" She shrugged and a heavy lock of hair slipped over her left shoulder. Not able to resist, I gently pushed it back into place, the backs of my fingers tracing across the fine line of her collarbone as my hand retreated.

"At first dark would be ideal."

"Really? What about all your stuff? Don't you need to pack anything?" Her eyes were rounded with surprise and I couldn't help but note the goosebumps rising on her skin from our faint contact.

"There is nothing important to me here. I'd really like to leave and never look back." Oklahoma was a destination I had no intention of visiting again.

"Where are you planning to stay in Shreveport? Do you still have a house there?"

"I do, but it will take a few days to prepare it. I'll be staying with Pam until then. How about you? I know you were living with her before, but do you still have a home, as well?"

"I still own the farmhouse, but it's being used right now. I won't be living there. I had planned on staying with Pam, too, at least until I figured out my next step. I'm pretty much homeless," she laughed. "I don't know how you feel about this, but if you want, we can leave tonight. I can teleport us and you can go to your rest in Shreveport."

"You can do that? All that distance?" I can't say I was a fan of the experience, but I was very impressed with the skill. If it meant getting the fuck out of Oklahoma, I was all for it.

"The distance isn't important; I can pretty much go anywhere I want if I have a visual to work with. It takes less effort going somewhere I know, but I can go by photographs or video." Her words were casual, as if this tremendous skill was no big deal. I was curious to know the extent of her power.

"What of your luggage? How much can you take with you?"

"I'm not really sure," she admitted. "I practiced with all kinds of stuff while in Faery, but it's different here. I'll go with my luggage first and then come back for you."

"Does it take much effort for you?"

"Not enough to worry about. After a full afternoon of practice, yeah, it gets tiring. But even then a nap or some food and I'm fine." She shrugged it off. "It's one of the easier things I learned."

"You will have to tell me more about your experiences and your powers. What I've seen has been astounding, but I don't think I've even seen the beginning of what you can do."

She laughed, her blue eyes twinkling brightly. "I'm astounded by what I can do! It was a tremendous amount of practice and study, but I was only there a few weeks. I spent far longer in university, cramming all the time to get through the course load. But you're right - I can do a whole lot more. I didn't think I'd ever get the hang of it, but I'm really pretty good with magic now. I'll show you some tricks sometime."

She looked and sounded like the Sookie I knew, but the woman before me possessed the maturity necessary to accept such a huge change. It was tricky to remember she wasn't still as young as she looked. She had lived a full life without me, even had a family of her own for some of it. The time we had together was in fact a very minuscule portion of her life.

"I'd like that. Fairy magic was always interesting to me, not that I ever saw a lot of it. It's very different from what I know of human magic."

"It's because of the spark," she explained. "Everything is powered by it. We do use spells, but we don't always have to. Some things are just accomplished by will."

Her performance as the consummate fairy princess had been quite authentic, but it was interesting to hear her use 'we' in referencing the fae. Obviously her time in the realm had left quite an impression.

"Has your spark reached maturation, or does the human side influence that?"

"From what I've been told, my human side doesn't have any effect, other than being responsible for me wanting to live here and not in Faery. The spark itself is as mature as it's going to be, but I can continue to study and practice as best as I can here and still gain more power. Even if I don't, I'm comfortable and happy with what I have to work with."

"Niall would prefer for you to stay with him, I assume." He'd been tolerant of our tie before, but tolerance didn't equate to acceptance. Sookie was far more valuable to him now than she had been before. The Brigant line was dying a slow death and it wasn't everyday a fertile princess showed up.

"He did his best to show me what Faery had to offer," she replied dryly. "My freedom to return has been assured, but I don't think I will be crossing again."

A crashing wave of relief flooded through me with her words. I didn't actually know how much I needed to hear them until now. She would always be free to make her own decisions, but the realm was a different matter. To be separated again would be devastating; I didn't think I could endure another bout of the sickness.

"Is there nothing you will miss about it?" There was, after all, the matter of the casual 'we'. She was more Fae than ever before and I'd seen the pull the realm exerted over earthbound fairies. It was a purely instinctual need to return to the motherland, the source of their power.

Her head shook back and forth. "There are people I will miss. I was particularly close with one of my tutors and it makes me sad to think I might never see her again. I will miss having access to the vast libraries and the texts they hold. So much of what I learned was incredibly fascinating, but there's an entire lifetime of reading in Niall's library alone." Her shoulders shrugged, causing a distracting jiggle across the rounded flesh of her firm breasts. No matter how appealing, my eyes remained level with hers as she continued. "But I won't miss the place itself or the weird expectations everyone seemed to have of me and for me."

"Expectations are everywhere," I told her. "You've created a few for yourself this evening."

"I know, and I can deal with those." A thoughtful expression rested easily on her features. "I am who I am and that's not going to change. I'm comfortable with who I am here, but it is different there. The expectations weigh much heavier."

The timing of the two events couldn't have been better, really. Yes, she would be on the minds and lips of many, but with major upheaval within vampire society, she would be yesterday's news soon enough. The revelation of her fairy blood would be gossip for decades, but there would be other matters more pressing and the expectations she created for herself would slowly fade to the background. If we were lucky, that is. If our luck didn't hold, at least she was strong enough to fend for herself this time.

"It's getting late," she pointed out a few minutes later. "If we're going to Shreveport, we should really think about getting on the move."

"Whenever you're ready. You're going with your things first?"

"I'm going to put everything directly into my bedroom. If I see Pam, I know it will take longer to get back and I don't want you to worry. I'll just call out and let her know I'm coming back with you."

My eyes followed her as she moved around the room, gathering a final few items to tuck into the smallest of the two bags sitting just outside the bedroom door. A final glance through the room seemed to satisfy her and she picked up her luggage. A reassuring smile came my way.

"This won't take long. I'll be right back," she promised solemnly. I nodded and warring discomfort and amazement gripped me as she disappeared into thin air. Fifteen, twenty and then thirty seconds passed. Even trying not to count, I still knew it was precisely ninety seven seconds elapsed when she returned.

"You're fast," I remarked casually, even though I was stunned by her abilities. All I could think of were the many times in the past when this skill could have been helpful.

"I've got skills you can't even imagine," she came back with, a huge grin creasing her face. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, smiling back at her.

Even braced as I was, the sensation took me by surprise as we disappeared into the vast unknown. The odd sensation reminded me, strangely enough, of the feeling a sore belly might have produced during my human years. The feeling passed before I could really consider it, given the brevity of our three second journey, and when my eyes reopened, I was safely located in Shreveport.

"Well, if it isn't the master and his little missus." Pam's drawled greeting was enough to put a smile on my face, but I could have strangled her, too. The last thing I wanted was for her to annoy Sookie this evening.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Instead of raising her ire, Pam's sarcasm instead put a matching smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." Her unrepentant smirk suggested otherwise. "Would you prefer the princess and her little hubby?"

"Knock it off and give me a hug. I know you want to," Sookie challenged, the smile on her face transforming into a huge grin. Knowing how close she'd become with Pam was one thing; seeing it for myself was quite eye opening. Mutual respect was the best thing they'd offered each other before and as my child gleefully embraced Sookie, I realized that respect had deepened to an enduring friendship. I watched with true fascination until they broke apart and Pam turned to me.

"We'll talk about all the drama tomorrow, but I guess it's safe to say you're pleased? Because I sure as hell am." A satisfied smirk flashed on her face as she poked Sookie's ribcage. "I'm just angry I didn't get to see it go down. You could have told me."

"I was honestly afraid the live feed was still on," she replied. "My nerves were shot just thinking about it. It was hard enough to stand before the ones that were there without thinking every clan was watching the drama unfold."

"No, they cut off just as Desmond was saying he was there to serve papers." I had wondered the same thing myself and relief passed through me. Word of her power would spread quickly, but the impact would be greater had all the vampires in the nation witnessed it.

"You would have been impressed," I relayed honestly. "Sookie was remarkable in every sense. Even the Pythoness commented on her performance. And, yes, I'm pleased. More than pleased. I will never be able to repay this debt."

"There is no debt," Sookie interjected firmly. "You've said thank you and that's enough for me."

"Listen to the lady, Eric. She hasn't become less stubborn through the years."

"Then I will say thank you once more." I could feel her burning determination and moved on, even though I knew I would always feel like I owed my freedom to her bravery. "It is surreal to be here. There's part of me wondering whether I might have finally lost my mind and started hallucinating."

Sookie laughed. "A mass delusion? A novel idea, but I can assure you my mind is perfectly intact. We're here and this is as real as it gets."

"I hate to break up the party, but sunrise is less than an hour away and I'm sure you two kids have some things to discuss." Pam's offer was both unexpected and kind and I pushed my appreciation through our tie. "We'll talk tomorrow. I do expect a blow by blow account of the entire event, as I'm sure you know."

"Thanks, Pam," Sookie said, moving to again embrace my progeny. "I promise I won't leave anything out. I will see you tomorrow."

"Eric." She stopped before me and wrapped her arms around my ribcage, her head resting against my chest. "This means the world to me. I owe her, too."

"Knock it off and go to bed, will you?" Sookie suggested dryly. "Neither one of you owe me anything and you're starting to make me weepy."

The simple suggestion of tears was enough to make me break away from Pam and move to stand beside Sookie instead. I looked between the two of them, a firm expression on my face.

"No tears," I pleaded with one before barking an instruction at the other. "Get out before she cries."

A chorus of laughter was my reply, but Pam did move to leave and their giggles were preferable to tears any time. Her mirth subsiding as her partner in crime left her, Sookie moved with easy familiarity through the room, choosing a seat on the pale blue sofa. I took a seat beside her as my gaze travelled across the room. The house was new to me, but appeared to be quintessentially Pam. Pale pastels provided a backdrop for the modern impressionistic artwork hanging on the walls. I didn't doubt the look would be repeated throughout the ranch style bungalow.

"Feeling a little like you've been put through a ringer?"

Her question caught me off guard, but I realized it was an apt enough description after a moment's thought. I never wanted the night to end, but I wasn't sure how much more I could process.

"A little bit," I agreed. "It's been an evening for the record books. I never expected to find myself here tonight and I certainly didn't think you would be sitting beside me."

"We can just relax for a while, if you like. I know there's a lot for us to talk about, but it doesn't all have to be crammed in tonight." Sookie offering to put off a much needed discussion was nothing new, but I sensed no avoidance in her suggestion tonight. It had been a very long evening for her, as well.

"You must be tired." She looked amazing, but I could see the weariness in her eyes.

"Yes and no. I'm exhausted, but I know sleep will be some time coming."

"Do you still require as much rest now that you are more fae?"

"I don't really know if I require it, but I enjoy it. Actually, I think I love sleeping." A shift in her position had her knees tucked up under her chin, her small toes just touching my thigh. "I feel like I haven't slept in ages. Time feels very different in the realm and I know I wasn't getting enough rest there."

"What's it like there?" Stories abounded, but no vampire had ever made the crossing.

Concentration formed a small crease between her finely shaped brows. "It's completely perfect in every respect, but I find perfection in and of itself to be a flaw sometimes. Hard to describe. It's lush, it's pretty, but the beauty has no character of its own. Some of the architecture is really quite ancient but still lacks soul."

It's beauty was legendary, but this was the first time I'd heard it described as less than stellar. Her complaint was interesting; what was beneath the surface was always more interesting to her. Her telepathy had shown her how rarely outer appearances synced with inner reality.

"Does your telepathy extend to fairies?"

"No. Fairies have a recognizable signature, but their brains are impenetrable. I tried to read some of my tutors, but it didn't work and they almost always knew when I was trying."

"What of demons?"

"Not if they don't allow it. It is a demon trait, but their shields are as tight as the fae."

"But vampires are an open book?"

"I wouldn't call it that. I would liken it more to how I used to hear weres. It's spotty at best, unless I really try and I don't like to do that." Her arms were clasped around her raised knees and she picked at a spot on her pyjamas as she spoke.

"How did you discover it?"

"Pam and I were hanging out one night and I responded to something she was thinking, but hadn't said. Another shrug of her shoulders indicated her comfort with her enhanced abilities. "The telepathy had been back for a couple of weeks by then and we just decided it was best to never let anyone know."

"There was never any doubt your gift had disappeared?" Vampires were not a trusting lot and I was surprised Felipe let her move on without question.

"Oh, I think they had their suspicions. I was followed for a couple of months, mostly by humans, and I think they were supposed to test my claims. They were always thinking nasty thoughts about me, but once I determined I was still safe, it was easy to block them out. Put that together with the reports from the doctors and I suppose they had no choice but to believe me after a while."

"How did you learn to block it?"

"I don't rightfully know. Everything was easier to control when it came back and since I really didn't want to hear any vampire's thoughts, I just learned to control the flow. Pam and I practised all the time for a few weeks and soon I couldn't hear anything at all unless I concentrated really hard." She shook her head, blonde curls dancing across her exposed shoulders. "We were thinking maybe that's why I can't feel the bond. My shields are always held very tightly and I thought maybe I'd blocked you out with everything else, but I've been trying all evening to change things up and it's not helping."

"Give it time," I advised, even though I wished the bond was operating at full strength. "If there's a will, I don't doubt you will find a way."

"How are you feeling?" Her concern was evident and I couldn't help feeling a little pleased with it. "I still wish you would let me feed you."

"I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry." On a scale of one to ten, what had previously been a nine was now a much more manageable two.

"I'm a worrier. You know this," she joked goodnaturedly. "And I know you need this, no matter how much you say you're fine. The damage won't be fixed without my blood, so I don't see any point in putting it off."

"Because your blood will be intoxicating to me right now. I don't want to have any regrets here."

"I've been assured that the basic chemical composition of my blood hasn't changed," she informed with in a serious tone. "I won't taste like fairy and I'm not afraid you will drain me."

"Those are not the regrets I fear," I told her with a small, rueful smile. "It has been a very long time since I've had sex, my sweet Sookie, and I fear the demands of the bond."

"Oh." The right corner of her bottom lip received a thorough chewing as she mulled over what I was suggesting. It wasn't as if I thought I might take her against her will, I knew myself better than that, but I truly feared making her uncomfortable in what would be for me the most erotic experience I'd had since I'd left her. "Then we will wait until just before sunrise and you can just bite my finger."

I should have known better than to think my words might make her back down.

"Is it that important to you?" Her head nodded emphatically. Her proposal had merit; if dawn was close enough, it might just work. "Then we shall try it, on one condition."

"What's that?" Her eyes were bright and inquisitive.

"Allow me to rest with you this morning." It was the one thing that almost kept me in Oklahoma for the day.

"I was going to ask you if you still wanted to, anyway," she revealed shyly. "I thought proximity might help."

"It will," I answered, although it was not strictly the reason why. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," she replied with a suspiciously satisfied smile. "My room here is light proof. We can stay there, or there are vampire accommodations downstairs with Pam."

"Your room will be fine, if you are okay sharing with me."

"Of course," she replied graciously and I was reminded of all kindness she'd shown myself and my kind in the past. Her generosity seemed limitless in that moment and I wondered if this was simply vintage Sookie, agreeing to what others wanted without thought for her own needs.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Her head immediately bobbed an affirmative answer, but I continued. "I will be fine elsewhere, you know. This is not strictly necessary."

"Yes, it is and you're not backing out now!" She laughed lightly and I decided to drop my questioning for now. If the lady wanted to share her bed with me, who the hell was I to question her?

"Very well," I capitulated easily. "I'd really like to get rid of the stink of Oklahoma before I go to my rest. Would you be kind enough to direct the me to a shower?"

"There's an ensuite in my room," she replied, standing up quickly. "I can show you the way, if you would follow me."

I wasn't really surprised to find Sookie's bedroom to be a little out of step with the rest of the house. The pale pastels disappeared here, giving way to a rich palette of warm, earthy colors more in line with my own taste. The furniture was neither as worn nor as old as what she owned previously, but still possessed an aura of gentility I associated with her. It suited her.

Showering took only a few minutes and, after slipping my boxers back on for her comfort and modesty, I rejoined her in the bedroom. She'd used the time alone to change, as well, her pink pyjamas replaced by an almost identical green pair. She waited on the bed, not quite in it, but rather half in and half out, her back supported by mounds of pillows and one foot on the floor.

A small, nervous smile played upon her full lips as she regarded me silently. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took and I was left to wonder how my luck had brought her back to me. Sookie Stackhouse was a uniquely special woman. The young and naïve girl I fell in love with had grown and matured into a confident, self-assured woman, accepting her new standing with a fascinating poise and grace. I didn't think there was enough luck in the world to explain my circumstances. Any man, vampire or otherwise, would be beyond lucky to have a second chance with the fairy princess.

"It's all almost dawn," she relayed in a quiet, shy tone. "Are you ready to do this?"

"If you are," I responded carefully. No matter how much my blood yearned for herself, I only wanted what was freely offered.

"Sit," she commanded softly, patting the bed beside her. I settled on the right side of the bed, my head resting comfortably on the mounded pillows. Anxious for what they'd been promised, my fangs descended with an audible click and Sookie gave me a knowing glance. Our eyes met and I found no apprehension there, just a pure sense of anticipation.

"Open up," she instructed and my bottom jaw dropped, exposing the sharp, deadly tip of my fang. Her index finger smoothed over my lower lip before sliding deeper into to my mouth. The faint caress against the elongated fang brought an unheeded moan to my lips, but all thought escaped me as she applied pressure and I sank into pure bliss as a thin trickle of blood seeped onto my tongue.

The trickle turned into a steady flow as her finger detached from my fangs and rested against my greedy tongue. My eyes drifted closed as every cell in my body weeped for the magical elixir she provided. My body hardened predictively, but there was no urgency, no overwhelming desire to consummate our union. Instead, both mind and body united in pure bliss as she willingly healed me, body and soul.

Everything in me fought the pull of the approaching sun and I sucked all the deeper, pulling the sweet essence of her soul from the tiny wound on her fingertip. I craved so much more; more blood, more sweetness, more Sookie. More love.

"Just let go," she whispered and my eyes flew open to meet her intense blue gaze. Fearing a change of heart, I instead found her studying me with a sweet smile on her lips. "Sleep," she encouraged softly. "I'll be here when you wake."

Her heartfelt promise was enough and, still suckling the remaining blood from her finger, I stopped fighting and let the pull of dawn take me under. My body was comatose and my mind not far behind when I felt her gently remove her finger from between my now slack lips. The last memories of the night culminated in the sweetest moment I'd experienced in many decades.

Soft lips pressed against mine as Sookie, presumably believing me dead for the day, give into her urges and kissed me. The last words I heard were faint, but enough to make my heart sing.

"I love you, Eric Northman."

* * *

And there you have it. Another chapter down and our favorite couple making strides in the right direction.

What did you think?


	17. Chapter 17

_**This chapter, along with every word I've ever written, is dedicated to the memory of my father. Without him, my love of words and stories simply wouldn't exist.**_

 _ **As always, these characters do not belong to me. Charlaine Harris owns that right, but the story idea is all mine**_.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the events in Oklahoma unfolded. Fourteen glorious, uninterrupted evenings spent getting to know the vampire I'd loved most of my life. The time had, in many ways, been like a honeymoon for us and I would forever be grateful for it. We talked, often cuddled on the couch in the wee hours of the morning, for endless hours, learning more and more about each other with every passing evening. Some time was spared for Pam, but not another soul, living or dead, intruded upon the bubble we'd constructed around us.

Eric had yet to express a desire to visit Pam's new and, according to her, much improved Fangtasia, but had shared with me his fondness for televised gymnastics - their agility was impressive, apparently - and old Westerns, many of which I remembered watching with Gran so many years ago. His wicked sense of humour and sarcastic wit I'd always appreciated, but he was so much more fun than I ever expected he could be. The vampire I was getting to know had the depth and complexities befitting one his age, and I suspected Oklahoma had hardened him further, but he was also genuinely kind, thoughtful and sensitive. A voracious reader who could fly through a book in no time, he was also an excellent storyteller, regaling me with tales of times when the earth seemed like a different world. He was a different vampire than the one I fell in love with so many years ago. Or perhaps, more accurately, I just never knew the real Eric.

It's difficult for me to not constantly compare our current situation to our past, but I do. Perhaps comparison was not exactly right, but with each revelation, with each new layer he revealed of himself, I could see the differences in stark contrast. I never tried to get to know him before; I could admit that now. I thought I knew what I needed to know. Even though Eric didn't make any great strides toward getting to really know me, either, I can also clearly see and admit that he tried far harder than I. So much of who we'd been back then had been based on false suppositions and miscommunications.

I chose not to dwell on the past. The wisdom I'd so painstakingly acquired throughout my near century on this earth would not be squandered. The man I'd loved most of my life, and the man I was falling in love with all over again, was baring his soul, his most intimate thoughts and dreams and I absorbed every minute detail of the wisdom and knowledge he imparted nightly. Everything about him stirred my soul.

In one important and noteworthy way, our time together was nothing like any honeymoon I'd ever heard of. Despite the closeness and growing intimacy between us, we had yet to commit to that find step. There was no physical relationship between us, other than cuddling and a few make out sessions on the couch which he usually put a stop to. The Viking vampire who never stopped trying to get into my pants was world's away from the almost overly respectable vampire who still slept in my bed every day. That vampire seemed to be battling everyone of his instincts, and while I appreciated his initial restraint, I was more than ready to make that step and I was going to tell him so tonight.

Every effort had been taken in the last hour and a half to make myself as prepared as possible for the night I was planning. Pam would be leaving not long after dark tonight and I would have him all to myself for the evening. I spent some quality time in the tub soaking, scrubbing and shaving until every inch of my skin was soft and glowing. My hair, which had grown past my shoulder blades during my time away, was carefully blown out and smoothed to a mirror finish, completely opposite to my normal curly, bouncy look. The look was deliberately sleek and polished; I wanted to feel like the woman I am, rather than the girl I was the last time we made love. Now, with less than an hour before dark, I sat outside enjoying the last rays of the day and painted my nails a deep, shiny red.

This moment should be no big deal, really. We'd had sex many times before, in many different ways and places. We'd seen each other's naked bodies many times and to be honest, I looked even better than I had then. Time had put my body issues into perspective for me, but I knew the hours of punishing training I'd endured had tightened every muscle and smoothed every curve. I wasn't the least bit nervous of exposing myself into that way, but yet my stomach grew tighter with nerves and anticipation. It would be a big moment for us, despite our past. Coming together now would solidify the relationship we were working on and perhaps even entice him to partake in my blood again.

I don't think my twenty seven year old self ever came to terms with her role in providing nourishment to her vampire lovers. I'd been mature enough back then to admit, to myself, anyway, that I liked it when Eric bit me when we had sex. It allowed me to focus on the pleasure rather than acknowledge the fact that he was literally taking nourishment from my body. The few times I fed him - or Bill - outside of that there was a decided ick factor, a squeamish feeling always accompanied the flow of blood. Many years of self discovery tells me many of my issues stemmed from insecurity, even feeding Eric. No matter how many times he assured me it wasn't my blood he was attracted to, I was immature and uneducated in just about every way that mattered. Self worth was only a concept to me at that time and I could never quite accept the idea that such a fascinating, gorgeous man could truly want me for myself. I always fell back into assuming my telepathy and tasty blood had more to do with it than he would ever tell me.

Those issues belonged to a girl I recalled with fondness and some sadness, but they didn't belong to me. Even though I still felt like a blushing virgin when he looked at me, I am everything she was not, including confident and self aware. I know my worth and don't doubt my value and that includes being proud of my ability to nourish my mate. I was ready and willing to feed him any time he liked, with or without sex, but I stopped bringing it up after his first kind but firm rejections. Like our lack of sex, I figured things were meant to work out the way they would, but I truly hoped that if my plans came to fruition tonight, perhaps he would give in and bite me.

If this is to be an honest telling of my tale, the alternate truth I dealt with was my growing desire to bite him. I know what you're thinking, because it's crossed my mind a time or two: Me wanting to bite him, to take his blood into me, was a totally new and novel experience. With as many issues as I had with feeding him, there had been even more issues with taking his blood. Hindsight provided illumination, and I found the root of my problem stemming from my time with Bill Compton. Ingesting blood was just not something a good southern girl did. It didn't jibe with my Christian upbringing and my feelings were never truly reconciled by the time Eric's blood flooded my system. I'd been quite the handful, really, never ceasing my harping about the unfair control vampire blood exerted over the human. Completing the bond between us didn't even the playing field I considered unfair, even more so because the forced nature of the bond, which I knew painfully little about.

Simply put, I thought it was never an option to exert any control over my entire situation then and that fact rankled for years. I blamed Eric, and every other vampire, for the position I found myself in and it took a long time to truly realize that the blame belonged with me as much as anyone else. It was me who continually placed myself in harms way. It was me who made the decision to attend a vampire summit, even though I thought there were no options at the time. If I had been used and abused by vampire society, it was because I let them treat me that way, not because of any supposed influence from the vampire blood in my system. Eric never treated me poorly and had actually encouraged others to treat me with respect.

My craving for his blood was two-fold; there was an almost unquenchable need, but I knew that was the fragmented bond crying for renewal and completion. The other side of my desire was distinctly personal. Our honeymoon phase reconfirmed my convictions and with each new connection we made, my love for him grew. His blood was an integral part of him and I wanted him each and every way I could have him. The desire for his blood felt like a natural extension of that love and that realization brought a deeper and more profound understanding of his previous appreciation for my blood.

No matter how many mental tricks I played with my shields, there'd been no change in my perception of the bond. Eric's side was even stronger that before since the small infusion of my blood, but I still felt nothing. I tried to be relaxed about it, but I couldn't escape feeling somewhat excluded. It represented another level of connection with Eric and I resented my inability to make that connection. I knew I was missing out on something wonderful. I wanted to feel him in my very cells and at this point, I'm fairly certain nothing short of a blood exchange will rebalance our lopsided bond.

It was something I wanted desperately, but I'd yet to confide my aching for his blood to Eric. It's not that I felt uncomfortable with the discussion. With him declining mine, it almost felt presumptuous and somewhat rude to ask for his. Like all our other decidedly personal issues, I was certain we'd somehow get to where we needed to be. After tonight, I was hoping it would all just be yesterday's problem.

The sun set over the western horizon and Eric appeared in the kitchen just moments later.

"You look beautiful," he whispered huskily, his face buried against the side of my neck. Our lack of sex did not translate into a lack of intimacy. Personal boundaries had long since been shredded by the surprisingly touchy feely vampire and near constant physical contact was a pattern with us at this point.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile. Of its own violation, my hand moved to stroke the side of his pale cheek."You're not so bad yourself." Eric's style hadn't evolved much through the years; the jeans he wore may even be as dated as the old Fangtasia t-shirt stretched across the broad lines of his chest. Regardless, it was a look which suited him as much as the impossibly hefty belt buckle attached to the thick leather encircling his trim waist.

"You look like you're all dressed up," he remarked as he drew back and scrutinized my look. "Ready for something different tonight?"

Ohhh, boy, was I ever! Somehow, I didn't think that was what he was referring to, however, and my hopes were for the evening to take a natural progression, not a forced seduction scene.

"I'm game for anything you want to do." I shrugged. What we did didn't matter as long as we were doing it together.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind, Miss Stackhouse." Eric laughed and pulled me in for our second round of hugs. "I planned on asking you to accompany me somewhere this evening."

"Where are we going?" I was filled with curiosity. This would be our first outing.

"It's a surprise," he teased. "Don't worry, you are perfect the way you are." His lips pressed against the top of my head and I could clearly hear the deep inhalation he made as he pulled my scent into him.

"Are you sure?" I was still mostly wearing my Fae wardrobe and tonight was no exception. The amethyst hued gown was simple, with elegant lines and the best fit possible. I chose it because of the way it emphasized my curves in all the right places, not for practicality.

"Absolutely. Have you eaten yet?"

My head bobbed in confirmation. "A couple of hours ago. I'll need a snack later, but I'm fine for now." Leaving the house wasn't in my plans for the evening, but I couldn't refuse him, especially since he'd yet to ask anything of me. It was only early yet and we still had the whole evening ahead of us. "Are you really not telling me where we're going?"

Eric laughed again and I had to smile at the sound. The booming laughter, and the good mood to match, had returned slowly but surely, and I thought he was almost returned to his former self. There were still moments where his thoughts consumed him, but he'd made great strides in shaking off the vestiges of his time in Oklahoma. I was proud of him and I wasn't going to push for particulars when his joy in surprising me was so obvious.

"I am not," he confirmed. "Don't worry, though. It will just be the two of us."

Yippee. As much as I was willing to accompany him anywhere he wanted to go, I wasn't ready to share him this evening. "Okay. I'll just have to trust you then, won't I?"

"Yes, you will," he confirmed slowly and I immediately recognized the double edge to my casual words. Both of us still occasionally stumbled into inadvertent language that dredged up the pain of the past, but it was something we'd acknowledged and spoken at length about. Choosing the wrong words was inevitable, but we could, and did, try to control our response to these slips. Part of me wondered when we would stop hurting each other, inadvertent or not.

"I'll just say goodbye to Pam and I'll be ready," I told him with a big smile. His blue eyes twinkled in the lamplight as he shook his head.

"She's already gone," he relayed.

"Already? But she just rose for the night!"

Eric shrugged. "She's anxious."

"Pam doesn't get anxious!" The stare I leveled at him might have been a little much, but I was right. "Who is she meeting with?"

"That's her story to tell," he informed me kindly, but firmly. His hands grasped my upper arms and caressed the exposed skin there. "She will tell you when she's able to. I know you ladies have no secrets from each other."

"No,we don't. Not unless you're talking about the dress she's commandeered and is refusing to return." A smile turned the corners of my mouth upward. My fashion forward vampire friend was thoroughly impressed by my Fae wardrobe and seriously coveted the dress I'd once worn to The Tower reception with Niall. It didn't take long before it disappeared from my closet.

"You are so on your own there," he joked, a look of mock horror twisting his handsome face. "I'm not getting between Pam and something she wants."

"I would have given her the darned dress if she'd bothered to ask for it," I groused goodnaturedly. "Now I'm going to make it my life's mission to get it back."

"Come," he said, taking my hand. "You can plot your revenge on the drive."

Not a single moment was spent for that purpose as we cruised through the darkened streets of Shreveport. We talked instead, with me telling him stories of my first year spent in the cold Canadian winter. Even though I'd learned to love the variable weather patterns as much as the locals did, I never truly got used to the brutality of the snow and ice in my adopted home. He laughed uproariously as I recalled the first time ever I'd successfully shoveled my way through a five foot snowbank, only to have the snowplow pile most of it back in just a few minutes later. I was still trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to make him understand it was just not funny when he pulled up in front of an unimpressive split level bungalow.

"Are we here?" I asked curiously, peering through the darkness at the street and surrounding homes. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, but I couldn't imagine what we were doing here.

He nodded before exiting the vehicle, appearing at my door just a fraction of a second later. Helping me out, he tucked my hand into the crook of his arm and we walked silently up the flower edged driveway. To my credit, I didn't question anything, but walked silently beside Eric until we reached the front door. Using a key already on his keychain, he unlocked the door and motioned for me to enter ahead of him. A soft light burned in the foyer and I stepped in without hesitation. My gaze travelled around the dimly lit space as Eric followed me in and reengaged the locks.

"Come with me and I'll show you around," he offered. I nodded and followed his lead as he removed his shoes and set them neatly beside the door. Our hands found their way back together as we entered the main areas of the house.

"This is the living room. The furniture that's here is staying, but obviously there's still a lot of room to fill." And there was. Other than what appeared to be a built in entertainment center, complete with a television and stereo system, the only furniture was a very large and inviting chocolate brown sofa. The walls were bare save for the caramel colored paint and massive French doors leading to what looked like a patio.

"On the other side is the dining room. I haven't chosen any furniture for that room, but the kitchen, which is through this door on your right, is pretty much complete." I followed him through the empty room and into the kitchen, where I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped me.

"What an amazing kitchen!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it," he said, sounding somewhat proud of himself.

"Like it? I freaking love it!" There wasn't a single thing not to like. It was a perfect chef's kitchen, complete with a massive gas grill and double door stainless steel refrigerator. The cabinetry was pale, with glass front doors giving an airy feel. I ran my hands across the cool marble counters as I wandered through the expansive, open space. How many times had Gran wistfully spoken of having a piece of marble – a small piece, mind you – to do her pieshells on? This room, regardless of all the fancy gadgets lining the counters, reminded me of all the happy times I spent cooking with her in our old, cramped kitchen.

"My compliments to the designer," I told him. "This is everything a cook might like."

"I'll make sure to tell Pam you approve of her taste."

"Wait! Pam designed this?" I looked around once more, my critical gaze taking in every aspect of the space. "How did she manage that?"

"She's been working on it for a while now." He reached across and flicked a door open before pulling an item from the shelf. "She chose everything you see, right down to the china cups." A laugh bubbled up as my mountainous Viking vampire dangled the delicately hand painted bone china tea cup from his massive hand. Snatching the dainty cup from his grip, I returned it to its place before turning and look around once more.

"This is your house?" My thoughts were a little jumbled and I wasn't too sure of what was happening here. "This is where you will be living?"

"I bought this place many years ago and had it renovated to be suitable for my needs. I've never spent a night here, however. It seemed to be the most suitable of the properties I own." He shrugged as he looked around and I noticed he hadn't fully answered my question. "Would you like to see the rest of it?"

My guided tour went on for another few minutes as we inspected the three rooms and two baths on the upper level. One of the rooms had been converted into an office space, leaving the two largest to serve as bedrooms. The were fairly spacious, especially the master suite, but the entire top floor could be considered fairly nondescript. Nothing felt lived in and there were no personals effects or trinkets anywhere. The house was undeniably lovely, but it didn't seem like a home for my vampire.

Eric was beginning to sound like a real estate agent the way he rattled off facts about the property and pointed out whatever noteworthy features there were. The tour led us back downstairs and through a doorway just off the foyer. The descending staircase was brightly lit and wide enough to accommodate us side by side as we entered into the lower level. Neither of the upstairs rooms appeared light safe for vampires and I assumed he'd had a underground cubby installed as part of the renovations.

A single door at the end of the hallway boasted a large electronic board beside it and he paused there before rapidly entering what appeared to be an impossibly long string of numbers and then pressed his thumb against the panel. A light blinked red until his eye stared steadily at it for just a second or two. The panel light flickered to green and the door slid silently open, despite being adorned with what were apparently ornamental doorknobs.

"Upstairs, as you saw for yourself, is still very much a shell. This area is my personal space and is more or less completely ready to live in." A series of small lights illuminated the space we'd advanced into and I immediately saw how wrong I was about the extent of his renovations.

This was no cubby hole. The living area we'd entered was even larger than the one upstairs and was filled with Viking sized furniture and even a few pieces of art I recognized from years before. One entire wall hosted heavy bookshelves filled with hundreds of books, with even more stacked on tables throughout the room. The furniture here was a deep forest green and the floors were covered in what I guessed was reclaimed hardwood. This space represented Eric in every way.

"It's lovely," I told him sincerely. "Did Pam do this, too?"

"She had everything arranged as you see it, but she didn't choose anything here. These are all items I've accumulated, many of which have been in storage for years. I bought a new bed and ordered new electronics, but everything else was already mine." He sounded justifiably proud of the collection he'd amassed.

"What else is down here? Just your day chamber?"

"Far from it," he told me with a sheepish grin. "There are two additional vampire chambers, although I don't foresee offering one to any save Pam. My office is down here, as well as a bathroom, a much smaller kitchen, a storage area that is mostly filled with Pam's junk and a few travel coffins."

"Wow," I murmured. "How do you have so much space? It seems bigger than upstairs."

"It is," he confirmed as he strode across the room. "This area back here is actually located under the patio outside. Those two doors are the spare rooms and this one leads to my room."

He stood in the open doorway and watched me as I walked towards him. Stepping inside, I again realized I had underestimated Eric. Instead of the simple, utilitarian room I was expecting, the chamber he revealed was instead a sumptuous den of relaxation and pleasure. A massive bed, larger than any I'd ever seen, dominated the room, but you couldn't ignore all the other areas of the room, either. An intimate sitting area to my left was defined by the two plump love chairs upholstered in what appeared to be the softest velvet, while a desk and numerous screens lined the area to my right.

Three doors on the far side of the room were left open and their interiors lit to reveal one as the bathroom he'd mentioned. The second, from the rows of visible clothing, was a large walk-in closet and the third appeared to be an empty replica of the second. The room was gigantic, easily twice the size of the master bedroom upstairs. I tried to take it all in, but my gaze was inevitably drawn time and again to the huge raised bed at the far end of the room.

"What do you think?" His normally strong voice was touched with hesitation and I ripped my gaze from the bed to look at him. If I didn't know better, I would have placed bets on Eric Northman being nervous, but the Viking vampire I knew made other people nervous, never himself.

"It truly is lovely," I reassured him softly. Stepping closer, I wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him to me. "I'm a little surprised how fast you got all of this together, but it really is a beautiful home, or it will be when you get it finished. I suppose finding a home of my own is something I need to do, too."

"Not necessarily." He looked down into my eyes and bestowed a wonderfully sweet smile.

"I'm sure Pam would like to have her home back," I told him. "There was never a plan for me to stay indefinitely. She's been so kind, but I shouldn't impose any longer. It shouldn't be too difficult to find a place."

"Pam would be pleased for you to stay forever and you know it," he rebuked gently.

"I do," I admitted easily. "But that doesn't mean I should continue to be a burden. It's not like I need the assistance any longer. I feel like I should be moving on."

"You can move on with me," he replied so quietly I wasn't sure I'd even heard the words. My head tilted back so I could better examine his suddenly expressionless face.

"I suppose I might find a place by then. It depends on when you are moving."

"No." The word was spoken firmly and decisively. "You misunderstood what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?" This whole night was a gigantic puzzle to me, miles away from the plans I made. I was sure I was being thoroughly obtuse, but the very idea of losing him, even to his own home, was disturbing me.

"Where I live is of little or no consequence to me, Sookie. I chose this home because I thought it was the most suitable for you. I was hoping you might like to live here with me." My jaw dropped and I stared at him - bug-eyed, I'm afraid - and watched the silent play of emotions across his normally implacable expression.

"Would you move in with me, Sookie?"

* * *

 _ **Please remember to review! Your thoughts and comments mean the world.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for all the love, people. You rock!**_

 _ **As always, I own nothing.**_

* * *

I was created to be nothing more than a monster.

No traces of humanity were left in my depraved maker by the time he turned me, but I doubted there was much humanity in the human Appius. There was no kindness, no brotherly camaraderie, no lightness and certainly no love shown to me, or offered by me. Most in my situation succumbed to their fate and became the monster they were meant to be. To a large extent, I did, as well.

I learned to feed and fuck as a vampire and, even though I was no stranger to killing, I adapted to the ruthless, often senseless, bloodbaths Appius enjoyed. Several centuries passed by in a blur of constant travel in pursuit of blood, sex and power. My reputation as a hardened warrior vampire initiated in this time and every action I took was to nourish and further that narrative. It was the only thing I had to call my own.

Although I relished the adventure, my unending existence was otherwise cold and empty. From the moment of my first rising, only cruelty and darkness accompanied me. It became what I expected, not just from him, but from everyone I encountered and it was the only thing I offered in return. I was a triumph as a vampire and my maker exploited me in every way possible, bartering my body and skills for profit or power. Publicly, he declared me his greatest accomplishment, but his attitude towards me changed drastically behind closed doors.

There Appius felt free to express his displeasure and dissatisfaction with the child who never lived up to his hopes or expectations. I became the monster I was supposed to be, but not the one he hoped I would be. No matter how he nurtured my dark side, my core values remained free of the depravity he required in a partner. My punishments often spanned the course of weeks or sometimes months and I became accustomed to the despair and helplessness which accompanied these 'training sessions'. Detachment became my only defense as my very soul was violated by my maker's lecherous deviance.

My human self was a man who could easily find happiness and joy and I began to believe those simple roots would be my salvation. If he could not shape me as he desired, my maker would either release me or kill me. Either option had been acceptable at the time, but I preferred to live. When he did release me, I made good on the promise I made myself and explored all this life had to offer.

Life was dangerous, but I managed to eke out an existence, acquiring allies, power and favors along the way. As society and civilization progressed, it became even easier to enjoy life's pleasures. Growing cities offered plenty of diversions for those adventurous enough, and with enough coin in their pocket. I was lonely, but not bored, when I chose to turn Pam. I wanted a partner in crime; I wanted someone to share the world with. It was enough for a very long time.

Until Sookie Stackhouse walked into my bar.

It was not love at first sight. Lust was the reigning emotion of the night, but curiosity was the runner up. The curiosity became intrigue as she confessed her secret and from that moment, I was hooked. It was the beginning of my obsession with the telepath, but even I couldn't have foreseen how deep that obsession would run. It took time to call it love, and even more to say it out loud, but even when she said it in return, the level of contentment I felt didn't even come close to the way I felt right now.

For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like the monster I was bred to be.

Adjusting the blanket around her shoulders, I carefully shifted her warm, pliant form closer to me. She had been sleeping for an hour or more and while there were matters I needed to attend to, all I wanted to do was lie there and bask in her warmth and love. My good fortune was something I did not take for granted. There were moments when I still braced for the blowback, but at this moment, I could only be unapologetically happy.

With no coercement, no danger on the horizon and with the budding relationship between us in good standing, Sookie Stackhouse agreed to live with me. I would not have asked if I were truly wary of her response - I did expect her to say yes - but I long since learned my lesson about taking anything for granted.

Even though it was in another time and place for us, she had refused a similar offer once before. In this time, we were certainly in a different place and this offer was about sharing our lives, not providing security. Pam's hospitality was appreciated, but we needed a space to claim as our own.

The past two weeks provided ample opportunities for surprise. Sookie was no longer the naïve, uneducated girl I had known. Her simple, fun loving side was still there and easily accessible, but the woman I was getting to know and falling deeply into love with was a mesmerizingly multifaceted being. She was well educated and well spoken, but her sweet innocence remained. Her place in the supernatural world was accepted with modesty and grace, but her excitement when demonstrating her many dazzling tricks was contagious. Socrates was quoted with the same ease as she mimicked vintage episodes of 'Family Guy'. Every new layer she revealed was more incredible than the last and I was thoroughly captivated by the woman who now called herself mine.

Her incomparable beauty and glorious body had always excited me, but her mind and incredible soul won my heart once more. There was no equivalency or reservation in how I loved her. She was everything I could ever have wanted and more. Keeping my hands off her the last couple of weeks was excruciating torture, but I still believe it was necessary.

The closest we ever had to a courtship was the brief period of time when I was not myself. We never dated or spent much time together when we weren't surrounded by imminent danger and political intrigue. Neither of us could have named even one of the others hopes and dreams by the time we were deeply mired in a sexual relationship and our ill-fated pledging. Even without the interference of Appius and Freyda, the path we were on led only to destruction. Eventually, for one reason or another, we would have imploded.

This precious second chance would not be squandered so carelessly. We had time and I took advantage of the precious commodity. Reality would close in soon enough and we needed to be prepared for whatever life threw at us. Being prepared included a strong, unbreakable bond we could both trust and depend on. Because of the fucked up history between us, I needed to be sure _she_ was sure before going any further.

After repositioning my sleeping, satiated princess, I made my way quietly into the study next door to make my call.

"Do you have an answer yet?" I asked as Pam picked up the other end.

"Yes. That's my answer, too," she replied cheerily.

"I take it the meeting went well?" Her important meeting had been with the Ancient Pythoness and to my knowledge the only matter on the docket was the Council's request for Pam to put herself forth as a candidate to rule Louisiana.

"I think so, but you can never really tell when you're dealing with her. Forthrightness is not her strong suit." Pam chuckled at her understatement. The Ancient Pythoness was famous for her proclivity towards riddles and many a vampire had been left clueless by her statements.

"What is their opinion?" While the meeting was between only the two women, the oracle was representing the interests of the Council.

"There are two others who have stepped forward, but there is no faith in their abilities." Rowan Grinling and Cassandra Williamson were both vampires older than Pam and both were based out of New Orleans. Grinling had a reputation as a cutthroat businessman, but his reputation amongst vampires was one of deceit and trickery. Cassandra was well known throughout the vampire world for her spectacular events, but social skills wouldn't be enough to win her the state. "The Council feels it might be an easy win, but they do expect both to put up a fight for the nomination."

The fact there were only two other candidates was surprising. As states went, Louisiana was still a catch. Even with Felipe raiding the coffers for the last few decades, it was still a relatively wealthy state with lucrative tourism dollars flowing in. With some basic restructuring of assets, the new ruler of the state would have adequate cash flow to begin the more extensive work.

"As arrogant as I can be, I do confess I'm surprised by their faith in me," she relayed slowly. "I mean, I know how awesome I am, but I didn't think they knew it, too."

At no point in our history would a vampire like Pam would be considered as a ruler. She would be considered too young and I, as her maker, too powerful. There was a shifting dynamic at play since the Council's grand announcement and suddenly hardworking vampires such as my progeny were being recognized for their commitment and dedication, regardless of their age and standing.

"Your talents have not gone unnoticed," I told her. "You've been in charge of the Northern reaches of the state for some time. They're right to have faith in your abilities."

"Area Five does not encompass all of the North," she reminded me.

"No, it doesn't, but haven't you been the acting Sheriff of Area Six for some time?"

"An honorary title," she demurred.

"The title may be honorary, but the work was real enough, wasn't it?" The previous sheriff of the Area was summoned to Nevada some time ago and had not been seen since. Taking over the Area had not been her idea, but she'd performed admirably all the same and her calm productivity was noted.

"It was a bitch, if you want the truth. Solomon was well liked by his vampires and discontent was brewing by the time I stepped in." In comparison to Area Five, which was still mostly populated by vampires loyal to both of us, Pam had few allies to rely on in her new territory, although she'd made a few since. "It's still a big jump to run an entire state."

"You have agreed. You know you're up to the challenge, just like I do." Loyal to her core, my child would never have given an affirmative unless she was fully committed.

"Why don't you want the job?"

"It was not offered to me," I told her honestly enough, while not acknowledging the whole truth.

"I was referring to the position that was offered to you."

Fuck. I didn't think the old woman was going to let it go that easily, but I hadn't guessed she would tell Pam of their offer.

"I'm not interested." My tone was flat and uninterested. "I want a life outside of politics."

"Because of Sookie? Have you told her about it?"

"Because of Sookie," I confirmed. "But there are other reasons as well. I haven't told her about it because I've already made my decision."

"Don't you think she deserves to know what you've given up for her? Full disclosure, no secrets, blah blah blah. She should know, if for no other reason than to make sure this doesn't bite you in the ass later."

"It won't," I replied with confidence. "She is not that girl anymore. You should know better - you've seen the most how much she's changed."

"Yeah, she's changed and wonderfully so. I'm not suggesting she would run away or leave you, Eric. I'm saying that you can't make such big decisions without at least telling her about it."

In the many centuries since my release, I was very much an island, separate and distinct from everything surrounding me, even Pam. Counsel was occasionally sought, but the such decisions were always mine alone. I was not accustomed to defending my judgement, or even divulging my plans, for that matter.

Sharing my life was not just new, but uncharted waters. Opening up to Sookie was growing easier with each has passing night, but old habits die hard. It was an impossible ideal to think there would be no secrets between us - I've lived too long ago life to honestly account for the actions I've taken - but Sookie and I had made a solemn promise to not hold back from each other.

Would she consider this a betrayal of that ideal? Of course she would. The decision was made before we'd come to an understanding, but Pam's point was valid. At this point, even I might be a bit testy if she revealed a similar secret. There hadn't been a conscious decision not to tell her, but rather a conscious decision to leave politics out of our lives for as long as possible.

"You're right. She should probably know. It's likely to come up again, anyway." Even though I truly yearned to walk away from the political life I've led for centuries, with Pam throwing her hat into the ring there would be functions and events we would be obliged to attend. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Tell me what?"

Her stealthy grace had brought her to my door unannounced, but I greeted her with a smile and repositioned myself so she could crawl into my arms. Clad only in my discarded shirt, she molded against me perfectly; fine strands of golden hair brushed under my chin while her rounded bottom warmed my bare thighs.

"Sookie is awake," I informed Pam. "You're going to have to tell her your news before I can tell her mine." Wide blue eyes looked up at me curiously and I dropped a gentle kiss to her soft lips before handing her the phone. "Talk to Pam for a moment, lover."

"Hey, Pam. What's up?" Her greeting was marred with a yawn she tried to smother behind a small hand. Her expressive face was interesting to watch as she absorbed the remarkable news and her questioning gaze drifted to mine several times. I listened to both sides of the conversation while my hands were busy stroking the smooth skin of her exposed thighs.

"I can't believe it!" Her exclamation was full of surprise, matching the expression on her face. "I'm really happy for her, and relieved, too."

"What brings on the relief?"

"I sort of thought you might want the job," she revealed. "Pam never crossed my mind."

"Pam will make an excellent ruler, whereas I would not," I replied.

"Come off it, Eric! You would be a great ruler and you know it. Everyone knows it, which is why I thought you might get dragged into this election." Her blue eyes searched my face appraisingly. "Why do you think you wouldn't be good at something that would seem a natural fit for you?"

"Because I have no interest or passion for the position," I told her honestly. "The political world is one I am happy to leave behind me."

"Okay." Her expression was too contemplative for her to leave it there, and she did not. "You're going to have to give me more the that. You've never been power hungry, I get that, but it's also about security and autonomy. You never even considered it?"

"No, I did not." My gaze was unwavering as it met her inquisitive eyes. "I have power and security, and with my maker dead and Oklahoma a thing of the past, I have all the autonomy I need. You're the only one with any power over me and I'd like it to stay that way."

A dreamy look passed over her features with my words, but her focus remained sharp.

"I'm not knocking Pam for the position, but did the Council not even look at you first?"

"I was not approached about Louisiana."

"Don't you find that a bit strange? You just seem to be the automatic choice, you know?" Her brow furrowed as she considered the perceived implications.

"There's nothing sinister afoot," I reassured her. "I wasn't approached about Louisiana because they had other plans for me."

"Oh?" Her body twisted in my arms until she was situated more to her liking. "What do they want from you?"

"Under the new system, each state will have a leader that might be considered similar to your governors. They will be responsible for the day to day operations of the state, as well as law and order. In addition to these changes, a further level of government will be enacted, similar to the country's federal system."

A shiver ran through her scantily clad form and I stood as the goosebumps ran down her legs. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I carried her back to the bedroom and my story didn't continue until she was comfortably ensconced under the warm covers.

"The federal level would consist of a leader and his advisors - a cabinet, if you will -, and a representative from each state, similar to your senators. For the first election cycle only, the federal level will be appointed, but democratically elected in subsequent cycles."

"That's what they want from you?" I nodded my head in confirmation. "So you would be the senator for Louisiana for a few years until they elect someone to replace you?"

"Not quite." Part of me winced as I recognized how I always tried to soften the blow; old habits die hard with her and I had to be more conscious of how I communicated with her. Consciously, I was aware of what she could handle, but my subconscious still wanted to protect her like the frail human she no longer was. "I was asked to become the first vampire President."

"Holy hell!" The look on her face was priceless and I couldn't help but smile. "Are you serious? That's a huge honor, Eric! Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"It's not something I was trying to hide," I told her, grateful it was the truth. "I said no and never gave it much more thought. I'm out of politics, lover."

"Why?" Her question was as blunt as her expression.

"Because I want to stop looking over my shoulder all the time." Even with a democratic system in place, being a ruler was a thankless, dangerous position. The unchecked takeovers might stop, but the new system would not prevent assassination in an attempt to control the power. "I've given too much of my life to the system, and for what? My position could not and did not stop what happened to me."

Her blonde head nodded slowly as she thought over my statements. Her old habit of jumping to conclusions and speaking without consideration was a thing of the past and I appreciated the maturity she'd acquired.

"You would tell me if this was something you were doing for my sake, right?"

"This is for you, and for us, but even without there being an us, I would still have turned it down," I assured her clearly. "Would you prefer it if I did obtain a position of power?"

"No. I agree with you - we have plenty of power. Things are changing for the better, but politics, especially the vampire variety, have left a sour taste for me. If this is what you want, I'm delighted you're not going back to that life." Her delicate fingers squeezed my hand. "Are you going to be bored without all the drama and intrigue?"

"Not a bit. How can I be bored with you in my life?"

"What are we going to do with ourselves?" She swatted at me as I leered at her. "Alright! What are we going to do when we're not having sex?"

"Anything and everything you want to do, my lover. We can explore the world. There's nothing holding us here, or anywhere." I closed my eyes and addressed the only issue I still dreaded. "For as long as you live, we will enjoy every moment we have. With your spark and fairy blood, your lifespan will likely be much longer now."

"Oh, crap! Crap, crap, crap!" My eyes flew open to see her horrified expression. "I can't believe we haven't talked about this yet!"

"What is it?" My words weren't meant to cause this kind of distress.

"I never told you what Niall said," she said, the words spilling out quickly. "First of all, my natural lifespan probably is longer, especially because of the time I spent in Faery. But that's not the good part. Because of the way I worded my wish, he thinks my lifespan is probably tied to yours. As long as you live, so will I."

And here I thought life couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
